


Grease

by DValkyrie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, Grease!Au, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless rarepair grease!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello!
> 
> This is a very pathetic AU that fuels my thirst for rarepairs, and will follow the timeline of 'Grease.' There will be some (many) scenes that are akin to that of the movie, so I'll put in the disclaimer:  
> I do not own 'Grease,' nor do I own the characters from 'Love Live!' all rights go to the respectful owners, and please support their official releases. 
> 
> My notes for the AU are here: http://tarot-tatas.tumblr.com/post/149341201204/greaseau
> 
> So, you probably know me as the author of the Nozoeli florist and tattoo aritst!AU, and you probably came here because from three possible reasons:  
> 1\. You finished 'Petals & Sketches' and wanted to read more of my stuff (I'm very flattered, by the way :3 )  
> 2\. You like 'Grease' (And seriously, who doesn't?)  
> 3\. You're thirsty for rarepairs like me.

Chatter and laughter echoed around the large building as students filed in. A mixture of poodle skirts, denim and high waisted pants clashed with each other to make a patchwork blob of adolescents moving as a collective for their first day of school. 

As usual, two were making a ruckus at the front gate.

 

It was not uncommon to see two girls with orange hair wearing leather tunnel snakes and jeans teasing each other. To those who did not know them, it would come across as bullying, but as they pushed each other into the walls and tripped each other over with smiles plastered to their faces, it was easy to note that the two were friends.

 

Only a handful of people knew the relationship with Kousaka Honoka and Hoshizora Rin. It was either partners in crime, partners in detention, or partners holding hands as they walked down the street to the  _ Blueberry Train  _ diner for their Friday night milkshake date.

 

But right now, they were merely two idiots racing each other to the school gate.

 

“C’Mon, Hoshi! I thought you were the fastest broad on the block!” The taller of the orange-haired duo jeered as she jogged backwards. She kept an eye on the shorter and younger girl squatting on the ground. Honoka had untied her shoelace, a dirty trick for Rin.

 

“You hotdog! Just you watch me and I’ll run rings around nya!” Rin sprung to her feet and tore after Honoka. The kid  _ was  _ the faster of the two, and there was a reason she rarely got caught by the teachers or (occasionally) the police. Rin nudged Honoka into the brick wall that outlined the perimeter of Otonokizaka high school.

 

“OOFT!!”

 

“Nyahah! Ease up there old timer!” Rin pranced around Honoka with a shit-eating grin on her face, watching the winded girl straightened up and adjust her leather jacket.

 

“You’re such a shit,” the grin on Honoka’s face stayed as she caught up to Rin, and the two made smaller nudges and petty cat-claws at each other as they entered the gates of the school. The other students ignored them, knowing it was just a thing they did.

 

The play fighting continued, and Honoka got the upper hand again by shoving Rin into a bush near the side of the school gate. With a cackle, Honoka made to run off again, but she stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing a figure up ahead.

 

Their posture was bent, and a few books littered the ground at their feet. It was someone Honoka knew all too well - that dark blue hair, tied into a ponytail with a blue bandana and a small pompadour. Her perfectly pristine jacket identified her easily. She was adjusting the bow on her back, glaring at someone who had knocked into her. That person was now bolting towards the school out of fear for their life. 

 

“Hey! Umi-chan!”

 

At the sound of her name, the girl turned around. Her angled brown gaze met the vibrant blue and her lip curled up into a light smirk. Honoka ran towards her and prepared to punch her, but Umi swiftly moved out of the way. She was agile enough to also avoid Rin, who had sprinted towards her out of the bush and missed.

 

"You think I am going to let you two knuckle heads touch me after Hifumi knocked me?"

 

Rin kicked her legs numerous times to get momentum for hoisting herself out of the bush. 

 

“How was your break, Umi-chan?” Honoka ignored Umi's sentence and slung an arm over Rin, smiling up at her friend. Umi adjusted her jacket and sighed.

 

“I worked and spent time with Maki, which I can only assume is more than you two did," Umi's voice was cold, but the smirk stayed on her face while she bent down and picked up her books.

 

“Hey! Excuse you!” Honoka riled up instantly with Rin by her side.

 

“We spent so much time together at the  _ Blueberry Train!" _

 

“You spent time  _ and  _ money,” Umi deadpanned, straightening up and starting to walk towards the school building. The gingers followed, grumbling like angry cats.

 

“I am  _ saving  _ for money. I would like to get a set of wheels, just like Eli and Nozomi did,” Umi adjusted her pompadour while Rin scuffed at the pavement.

 

“Nico-chan wants a vroom vroom, too, but we’re all broke.”

 

“You two better start saving then,” Umi smirked again at Honoka and Rin, but their attention was elsewhere upon seeing another person they knew.

 

“Hey it’s Nozomi-chan!” Honoka then did a dance with her shoulders and Rin cheered. Umi rolled her eyes at the uproar, but the purple-haired girl turned around and smiled with a cigarette between her lips. Turquoise eyes flashed with mischief as she sauntered over to her friends with her hands in her jacket pockets.

 

“Well if it isn’t my favourite twin tabby cats and Baby Blue” she greeted, seeing the wide smiles on Honoka and Rin. Umi rolled her eyes at the stupid pet name and adjusted her books again.

 

“How was your summer, Nozomi-chan?” Honoka eagerly asked, nudging the side of the oldest member of their group. Nozomi shrugged as her lip curled even more.

 

“I went camping with Hanayo-chan and that’s about it. No juicy details to spill for ya,” Nozomi winked, and the two let out groans of disappointment.

 

“You’re so shameless, Nozomi,” Umi mumbled as the group continued to walk towards the school. Nozomi chuckled and ruffled Rin’s hair, getting a ‘hey!’ from the girl.

 

“I spent all morning on that!” Rin pulled out a comb to readjust her pompadour.

 

“Oh please, Umi-chan, how is stargazing with Hanayo-chan shameless? Besides,” Nozomi’s eyes flashed again.

 

“A lil’ birdy tells me  _ someone  _ did some frisky anatomy analysis on Maki-chan at the drive-in.”

 

Umi dropped her books again, and Honoka and Rin howled with laughter. Umi could not retort from the constantly sputtering and choking on her own breath, and then the school bell rang.

 

“Ah, we should probably head to class,” Nozomi adjusted her jacket and threw her cigarette onto the ground, putting it out with her foot.

 

“Wait, where’s Eli?” Umi quickly changed the subject while bending down to pick up her textbooks for the second time that morning. Nozomi’s cheeky grin widened again.

 

“I drove her to school, but she babbled something about going to see Kotori-chan. Seems like she can’t be away from her precious songbird for more than a few hours.”

 

“She’s so lovesick,” Honoka chuckled, and Rin elbowed her in the side.

 

“So are you, dummy!”

 

“Same with you, loser!”

 

“You are both in love with each other plus Nico, we get it,” Umi rubbed her temples, it was going to be a long final year of high school.

 

* * *

 

 

Soft moaning echoed throughout the bathroom, and a leg with a heel on the foot stuck out. Nails dug into the black jacket, and hands moved up and down the white swing dress and around the pink jacket. 

 

“...Don….Me….”

 

“Huh?” The blonde pulled away, eyes half lidded and hazy from desire. The woman beneath her gave a smile and tilted her head to the side.

 

“Eli-chan, don’t mess up my hair,”

 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry,” Eli blushed and hid in the collar of her jacket, but the other woman just giggled and snaked her arms around her neck.

 

“It’s okay, I’m trying to to touch your hair so please don’t touch mine. I spent all of last night getting it to your favourite shade of blue,” Kotori shook her hair to show off the icy blue streaks in her fringe and ends of her hair. 

 

“Got it,” Eli grinned, then crashed her lips against her lover’s.

 

“I missed you, Kotori,” the blonde mumbled against the ash-haired girl.

 

“It’s been a day, Eli-chan” Kotori giggled as Eli trailed kisses down Kotori’s neck and to her collar bone. Kotori let out a moan as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

 

The school bell rang, and the two jumped apart with squeaks of confusion and surprise. Kotori’s eyes widened as she untangled herself from Eli.

 

“Oh no! We have to get to class! My mum will be super angry if I’m late!” Kotori wailed and opened the bathroom door and bolted to the mirror to fix herself up. Eli, who was sitting on the toilet seat with the lid down, stared after her girlfriend dumbly.

 

“It’s the first day back, and you’re a senior, is she  _ really  _ going to get angry?” Eli stood up and adjusted her leather jacket and sunglasses.

 

“Eli-chan I can’t be late because it  _ is  _ the first day back!” Kotori then whirled around and nearly bumped into her titan of a girlfriend. She couldn’t help but admit that Eli looked incredibly dashing her jacket and black jeans. Kotori smiled, and Eli smiled back, lopsidedly.

 

“We have to hurry, let’s go,” Kotori quickly placed a kiss on Eli’s nose (she had to get on her tiptoes to do so,) then grabbed her hand and led her out of the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re in different home classes again,” the redhead sighed and tucked a cigarette behind her ear. The smaller girl with black hair in two curly pigtails smirked.

 

“Oh  _ no  _ , Maki, what  _ ever  _ will you do without the great Nico in your homeroom?”

 

“Enjoy the quiet,” Maki deadpanned and shut her locker. Her black shirt was unbuttoned down to her breasts as her pink jacket hung lazily on her shoulders.

 

“Screw you,” Nico rolled her eyes and also shut her locker. She caught sight of Maki quickly adjusting the scarf around her neck and smirked.

 

“So is that little fella new?”

 

Maki blushed, turning as red as her hair and scarf, then scowled and clutched her books tighter to her chest.

 

“So what if it is? It’s just a scarf, and it looks good on me, so there,” Maki shook her hair back and stood up straight.

 

“I’m going to class, see you later,” she walked away, her hips sashaying lightly as Nico chuckled.

 

“Hey Yaz!”

 

At the sound of the nickname, Nico whirled around to see Honoka, Rin, Umi and Nozomi walking down the corridor. Nico smiled at them, then her eyes flashed with fear as Honoka and Rin rushed towards her and pulled her into a bearlike hug.

 

“Honoka! Rin! I’m suffocating!” Nico’s voice strained under the weight of her two girlfriends.

 

With a chuckle, Nozomi peeled Rin off like a mere sticker and then stepped back.

 

“So, how was your summer, Niccochi?”

 

“I hung out with these losers,” Nico leaned on Honoka and held Rin’s hand gingerly. Umi and Nozomi shared a look, then continued to walk down the hall.

 

“How do your timetables look?”

 

“Lame, I got the same teacher who flunked me last year,” Honoka whined behind Umi and Nico.

 

“Kusuda-Sensei?”

 

“The one and only, she has it out for me I’m  _ sure  _ of it,” Honoka crumpled her timetable into her jeans pocket then stuffed her hand inside her leather jacket pockets.

 

“You need to be careful, otherwise you might just be spending the entire year in Minami’s office,” Umi flipped opened her blue folder to check her own timetable.

 

“Biology with Kubo-sensei  _ again...  _ great…at least Maki is in that class with me,” Umi let a small, stupid grin form on her face. Rin and Nozomi exchanged a look, and the older girl took out a cigarette from her packet between her breasts and placed it behind her pierced ear for safekeeping.

 

“You better watch out, Umi-chan, Maki-chan my distract you from learning,” Nozomi chided, and Umi tensed up immediately while Honoka and Rin laughed.

 

Nico flipped a curly pigtail and huffed.

 

“Well, I don’t know about you dingbats, but this year, Principal Minami will wish she’s never seen me,”

 

“Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do?” Rin asked her girlfriend, who was checking out her nails.

 

“I’m just not gonna take any of her shit no more, I don’t take no shit from no one!”

 

As the words left Nico’s mouth, Nozomi and the rest of the gang hung back cautiously, leaving Nico to walk on without them.

 

The oldest pink lady let out a haughty chuckle as a woman stepped into the hallway, her eyes locked onto the short female.

 

“Yazawa-san.”

 

At the sound of her family name, Nico paled and whirled around. She saw her friends behind her, all hanging near the wall and stifling giggles.

Standing in front of her, arms by her side with a stoic expression, was the school principal.

 

"P-Principal Minami," Nico threw on a smile for the older woman.

 

"Shouldn't you be in home class?" Minami raised an eyebrow at the Pink Lady

 

“I was just going for a walk,” Nico tried her best to keep her voice under control with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

 

“You were just prancing around,” Minami said slowly with narrowed eyes.

 

“Yes miss,” Nico answered.

 

“That’s not a good way to start the school year, Yazawa-san. Please refrain from doing so again,” Minami sighed and turned on her heel to walk back into her office.

 

Nico mumbled something under her breath which no one caught, but her friends knew it wasn’t polite at all. Minami heard the mumbling, then turned around with a stern look and purse lips.

 

“Perhaps a session of holding buckets outside the school will help you get on the right track,”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Nico answered absentmindedly, and then instantly realised what she had just said and her face fell.

 

“Are you just going to stand there all day?” Minami folded her arms.

 

The wheel in Nico’s head started to turn, “No ma’am...I-I mean yes ma’am I mean, uh-”

 

“Well which is it, yes or no?” Minami was losing her patience, and Honoka was losing her ability to hold in her laughter.

 

“No ma’am,” Nico cast a death glare at her girlfriend, but her attention was brought back to Minami at her sharp tone.

 

“Good, then  _ move  _ .”

 

“Yes ma’am,” was Nico’s final response as Minami turned on her heel and walked back into her office. 

 

Nozomi took the opportunity to skip forward with a delightful smirk on her face.

 

“I sure am glad ya didn’t take any of ‘er shit, Niccochi. You would’ve really sent her scamperin’ with her tail between her legs, huh?”

 

Nico’s red eyes flashed as she flipped Nozomi off, and then her girlfriends sprung into action. Umi followed, shaking her head silently at the stupidity of her friend.

 

“Yazawa-san~” Honoka made her voice drop an octave to imitate the principal as she slung an arm over Nico’s shoulder.

 

“Yes ma’am, no ma’am,” Rin did the same and took care of the other shoulder. Nico scowled and rolled her eyes at the two idiots.

 

It was going to be a long year for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk about this piece of garbage with me? Hit me up @tarot-tatas on tumblr ',:)


	2. The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi has no chill and someone save Umi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello,
> 
> New chapters will come out Friday and Sundays

The bell for recess could not have come sooner, and Kotori dashed out of her English class, leaving Mimori-sensei in the dust.

 

Her destination? The pink table outside the gym.

 

The Pink Ladies had claimed that spot, and it was absolutely perfect for them. It was under shelter, but one side was facing the sun, so they could still get vitamin D. The Pink Ladies were rather small compared to other groups around, but when merged with the T-Birds, they were a force not to be reckoned with.

 

That being said, the Pink Ladies could _easily_ hold their own in any dire situation: Maki had the wealth and sass, while Kotori had the influence and mischief. Those two were fine on their own, so was Nico when the time was right - she was small enough to escape any situation, and had two _very_ athletic girlfriends who would always support her. As for the Pink Lady that was sitting at the table already, indulging in her snacks-

 

“Kaya-chan!” Kotori called out to the youngest Pink Lady and waved brightly. Violet eyes looked up, and the girl smiled.

 

“Hello Kotori-chan,” she greeted and scooched over slightly so that Kotori could sit down next to her. Hanayo was not scary, nor was she a bad person - she was simply a kind soul who was friends with the principal’s daughter and best friends with the youngest T-bird.

 

Hanayo, unlike her circle of friends, was a non-delinquent. She was quiet when the lot of them were together, and often found her comfort in food. She didn’t see the point in fighting for turf or putting others down. However, Hanayo had hidden strength, that always came into play during random moments (either fun park dates, dancing or just running away from something.)

 

“Did your mum remember to include the sauce?” Kotori asked her friend, pulling out her own lunch and shaking back her ash hair, the blue streaks stood out against the clear sky.

 

“Yep,” Hanayo lifted up the packet. Her recess snack was a homemade hotdog

 

Kotori took out her own recess snack and unwrapped the leftover burritos she had last night with her mother - a family tradition on the night before a new school term.

 

Kotori was about to dive into her food, when a figure slid forward on their knees toward them. Hanayo blinked at the blonde of hair while Kotori pouted.

 

“Eli-chan, you could rip your jeans if you do that and I’ll have to fix them _again_ ,” Kotori tried her best to sound angry, but her pout turned into a smile. Eli stood up and shifted over to sit next to Kotori, and Hanayo moved again to allow more room.

 

“It’s okay, Hanayo, you don’t have to sit on the very edge for me,” Eli winked at the youngest and wrapped around Kotori, planting a kiss on her cheek. Kotori turned her head to lock lips with Eli, and Hanayo instantly blushed and looked down so as to not interrupt.

 

“You two are disgusting, can’t you see you’re freaking Hanayo out?” Nico wrinkled her nose as she sat down with Honoka opposite them. Kotori reluctantly pulled away but smiled genuinely at her fellow Pink Lady.

 

“How were your first classes of they day, Nico-chan?” Kotori snuggled up to Eli and asked the question. Honoka instantly bit the inside of her lip and Nico shot her a glare.

 

“Pretty sure Kusuda-sensei has it out for me _just_ because I sat next to this one in class,” she jabbed her thumb at Honoka darkly.

 

“Then don’t sit next to me, simple as that,” Honoka grinned, taking out her sandwich and ripping it apart like some savage dog. Nico rolled her eyes and checked her makeup in her compact mirror.

 

“Oh, and your mum is a bitch,” Nico added. Kotori smiled and readjusted her position.

 

“Did you get caught again?”

 

“It’s always me! Why can’t it be you or Maki or Hanayo for once?!” She threw her arms into the air, and the two other Pink Ladies laughed at her misfortune.

 

“What craps me the most is that _you_ \- blondie - _never_ get in trouble and you’re just as much of a shit-head as Honoka!” Nico pointed to Eli then Honoka.

 

The blonde smirked and raised her free hand.

 

“What can I say? All chicks dig me,” her lazy tone only enraged Nico more.

 

“Where’s Rin-chan?” Hanayo changed the subject, noticing the absence of Honoka and Nico’s girlfriend, and her childhood friend. The two exchange a quick look then smirked.

 

“She’s banging erasers out back, that’s what she gets for being a smart-ass,” Nico chuckled.

 

“Although, it was a _very_ good comeback to Kusuda-sensei.”

 

“Rin-chan, we talked about this,” Hanayo sighed, finishing off her hot dog.

 

Maki and Umi emerged from the doors, with Umi hanging a step back from Maki, who wore sunglasses.

 

“Is it hot today or is it just me?” she smirked, sitting down next to Nico and pulling out her lipstick.

 

“Oh please, it’s summer,” Nico muttered. Umi sat down next to Maki and adjusted her bandana.

 

“So Umi, I hear you nearly turned some poor kid to stone this morning,” Eli grinned at her fellow T-Bird. Umi looked up and shrugged.

 

“Hifumi deliberately knocked into me,” Umi’s answer was simple, and Eli raised an eyebrow.

 

“I dunno how you do it, Maki, Umi is literally Medusa,” Eli smirked. Maki instantly came to Umi's defence and tapped her cheek lightly.

 

"She's not a myth, but she'll be a legend someday."

 

Umi locked eyes with Maki and smirked, but the two snapped back from each other at Honoka and Nico's laughing. Kotori cooed from Eli's side, making Maki blush furiously.

 

“By the way, that’s a nice scarf you’re wearing, Maki-chan,” Kotori complimented, and Maki's face fell into a frown.

 

“I-It’s nothing, Umi got it for me,” Maki mumbled and took out her water bottle.

 

“And is that bandana new, Umi?” Eli noticed that the one of Umi’s head was a lighter shade of blue than the one she wore last time Eli saw her. Umi also blushed.

 

“Maki got it for me,”

 

“Aww, Bandana babies!” Honoka chuckled with Nico leaning against her. Hanayo smiled - Umi and Maki looked really cute, even though they barely acted like a couple, but Hanayo was the all-knowing archive for the Pink Ladies and understood why they didn’t show affection in public.

 

“You guys _do_ look really sweet,” Hanayo added, and Maki blushed again. Umi nodded her thanks and fidgeted with her fingers.

 

“Honoka-chan,” Hanayo addressed the T-bird with a mouthful of bread.

 

“Mmppff?”

 

“Have you seen Nozomi-chan around?” Hanayo asked in a small voice. Nico smirked at the youngest Pink Lady.

 

“Looking for Tits Mcgee, hey? She wasn’t in class with us,”

 

“She was in History with me,” Eli spoke up, knowing that Honoka would not be swallowing that mound of bread to answer anytime soon.

 

“Said somethin’ about going to the artblock, then we split.”

 

Hanayo’s mouth opened and a small ‘ah’ came out.

 

“Would you guys mind if I go find her?”

 

“Nah, goff fahf i’!” Honoka sprayed break everywhere and Nico wrinkled her nose. Maki gave a thumbs up, then went back to touching up her lipstick.

 

Hanayo stood up and grabbed her textbooks in her arms, then slung her purse onto her shoulder.

 

“I’ll see you in class."

* * *

 

Following her friend’s directions, Hanayo headed off towards the art block. She knew for a fact that if Nozomi _was_ there, she would not necessarily be _in_ the art block - that wasn’t Nozomi’s style.

Hanayo adjusted the bow in her hair and then wrung her fingers awkwardly.

 

“Nozomi-chan?” she called out softly while approaching the artblock. There were large trees that surrounded the block, thick and lush from being tended to by the groundskeeper.

 

“Nozomi-chan? Are you here?” Hanayo called out again, a bit louder this time. When there was no response, Hanayo just sighed.

 

 _‘Maybe she got detention,’_ she thought, and then turned around to go back to the table for recess.

 

As she did, some leaves rustled, and a head shot out, followed by a set of hands doing a familiar grabbing motion.

 

“BOO!”

 

Hanayo screamed loudly and jumped back. She managed to stop herself from organising a play date between her behind and the dewy grass beneath her. Her vision was obscured from shock.

 

When Hanayo regained control of her vision and breath, she saw a familiar face, that was upside down, and heard an all too familiar laugh.

 

“Nozomi-chan!” Hanayo straightened up and pushed the older girl away with a huff. Nozomi continued to laugh as she swung slightly from Hanayo’s push. She was hanging off the tree branch upside down.

 

“Aw Panachi, I’m sorry,” Nozomi apologised, but when there was no response from the girl, she let out a small sigh. She hoisted herself back up into the leaves, then rolled herself forward around the branch and dangled her feet over the area she wished to land. With a grunt, The T-Bird dropped out of the tree, landing on her feet as intended. She then quickly shook her hair and extended her arms out with a cheshire grin.

 

“You just looked so cute I couldn’t resist,”

 

That turquoise puppy dog pout never failed to melt Hanayo’s heart, and the younger girl rolled her eyes as she moved into her girlfriend’s embrace.

 

“I haven’t seen you all day,” Hanayo mumbled into the purple t-shirt that was raised slightly from being upside down a moment before. Nozomi placed her lips to Hanayo’s temple and began rapid fire kisses with her tongue.

 

“Me neither, I was startin’ to think ya’d forgotten about me,”

 

“How could I forget about you?” Hanayo raised her head with shining eyes, but instantly blushed when the T-bird placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

 

“Ya flatter me, Panachi,” Nozomi grinned.

 

“If ya gimme a minute, I’ll just get m’stuff down from my hidey hole...well, hidey branch,” Nozomi let go of Hanayo and hoisted herself up into the tree. Hanayo watched dreamily as Nozomi conquered the tree with a chuckle.

 

“I wanted to have some quiet time, really work on my art, y’know?” Nozomi explained as she picked up her sketchbook, textbooks and satchel, then jumped down from the tree with a small grunt.

 

“Your art is the bee’s knees, Nozomi-chan,” Hanayo reassured her girlfriend. Nozomi smiled and stuffed her books into her bag, but kept her sketchbook on her.

 

“I figured out what I wanted to do when I blow this joint,” Nozomi’s eyes glistened with excitement. Hanayo clutched her arm to indicate she was listening.

 

“I...I wanna be an artist…”

 

“That’s a great choice!” Hanayo smiled, and Nozomi took her arm out of her leather jacket to expose her skin that was covered in ink.

 

“I wanna be a tattoo artist, more specifically,” she grinned at her girlfriend. Hanayo blinked, looking down at Nozomi’s arm - the entire bicep up to half of her forearm was covered in flowers and a purple dragon that intertwined between them. That _was_ Nozomi - The Violet Dragon. She was the driver for the T-Birds and had smoke coming out of her nostrils. She was calm mostly, but when angered was a force not to be reckoned with.

 

Hanayo looked up at her girlfriend again, and smiled.

 

“If that’s what you wanna be, I’ll support you,” she leaned forward to press a kiss to Nozomi’s cheek, and giggled at the dopey grin on the T-bird’s face when she leaned back.

 

“Thanks Panachi,” Nozomi beamed and put her arm back into her jacket. She then extended her other arm for Hanayo to get a better grip on.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Hanayo nodded, and the two walked off to find a spot to eat before their next set of classes.

* * *

 

Walking to their seats at the second-last desk from the back, Umi pulled out the chair for Maki, who smiled and nodded her thanks.  


“You’re such a gentleman,” Maki added, sitting down and moving her chair in. Umi smiled lightly, sitting next to her and quickly adjusted her blue bandana again.

 

“If you keep fidgeting with it, it’ll just come off,” Maki said, pulling out her notepad to seem like she was interested in learning.

 

Umi scowled while tightening the bandana. She patted the sides and then pulled out her own textbook to take notes.

 

Looking around, Maki noticed that their class was not overly big, so she could relish in just being with Umi and doing the minimal work and still get the best marks.

Until the door opened.

 

Honoka and Nico crashed into the classroom, their heads smacking together as they toppled over each other.

 

“Oh thank the man upstairs we ain’t late!” Honoka panted, straightening up and jogging go the back of the class.

 

Umi shut her eyes and made a silent prayer that the two were in the wrong class.

 

Kubo-sensei came in after them, and the light died in her eyes upon seeing the two in her class. She took the role and started to explain the work they would be doing for the year.

 

Much to Umi’s dismay, the Pink Lady and T-Bird took the desk behind her and Maki. With her eyes still shut, her grip on her pencil tightened. Maki rolled her eyes and nudged Umi’s side.

 

“Hey, just tune 'em out,” she murmured softly, not taking her eyes off the blackboard.

 

Umi opened her eyes and did her best to focus, but noticed a pink pen prodding Maki in the back of her shoulder.

 

“Maki,”

 

With a dark glare, Umi turned around with Maki to see Nico’s shit-eating grin.

 

“What.”

 

“I bet Umi thinks you’re so hot, you denature her proteins,”

 

Maki flushed a furious red, hearing the comment while Honoka and Nico burst into a fit of giggles. Umi glared at them, then turned around and kept taking notes.

 

The two managed to ignore the idiots behind them for some time, until Honoka raised her hand.

 

“Kubo-sensei!”

 

The teacher looked up with dull eyes.

 

“Yes, Kousaka-san?”

 

“What's the fastest way to determine the sex of a chromosome?”

 

Before Kubo could answer, Honoka jumped onto the desk and placed her fingers around the belt buckle of her pants.

 

“Pull down its genes!”

 

The laughter that came from the class minus Maki and Umi made the entire building rumble.

 

* * *

 

“Then Honoka pulled down her pants, and that’s how she ended up in Kubo’s slammer,” Umi told Eli and Nozomi during lunch. The T-birds chose to reside at their usual spot at the top corner of the bleachers. Rin, who was trying to figure out how trigonometry worked, sighed.   
  
“If it's just Honoka who got in trouble, where’s Yaz?”   
  
“Struggling with biology work, so she’s gone off to find someone who’s willing to teach her,” Maki rolled her eyes from her spot next to Umi.

 

“Looks like it’ll be a quiet lunch then,” Nozomi flicked her sunglasses down and kicked her legs up into the bleachers with her hands behind her head.  


“Hanayo and Kotori should be here,” Maki twirled at her hair and took a drag of her cigarette. It was usual for Maki to smoke in school, seeing as she gave absolutely no fucks, and would often share her drags with Umi.

 

“They’re gettin’ grub, Maki,” Eli lay down on the bench and looked up at the sky with a stupid grin on her face.

 

“Kotori’s hair matches the sky, she’s so perfect,”

 

“Ew, you’re in love,” Nozomi teased, stretching out her back like a cat. Eli waved a hand lazily in her direction and popped the gum she was chewing.

 

“If I wasn’t so comfortable right now I’d get up and beat your ass.”

 

“Can you two go a day without beating each other up?” Kotori sounded, climbing up the stairs with Hanayo and carrying a tray of food.

 

“Nozomi-chan, I got the yakiniku,” Hanayo sat down near Nozomi’s head, and moved back as Nozomi sat up and kicked her legs out.

 

“Aw yeah, the good stuff, along with the food,” Nozomi flashed a wink and Hanayo blushed furiously. Maki rolled her eyes, then turned to Kotori and took another drag from her cigarette, but wrinkled her nose at her fellow Pink Lady sitting in Eli’s lap like it was some kind of throne.

 

"Hey Eli, want some Rinmen?" Rin put down her book and dove into her paper bag for her own lunch.

 

"What the fuck is Rinmen?" Eli asked, then let a grin form on her face when Kotori kissed her cheek.

 

"Ramen made by the one and only, ya dunce!" Rin snapped up with her bowl. Eli snorted, unwrapping the nachos Kotori had bought for the two of them.

 

"Are you kiddin'? If I eat that, I'll smell like you."

 

Rin flipped the blonde off and dug into her bowl.

 

"Honk and Yaz like it..."

 

Umi shot Rin a slightly sympathetic look, then sat down next to Maki and the two started to eat the pasta Maki's mother had made them.

 

“Are you planning on going to the pep rally?” Maki asked. Kotori tore her gaze from Eli’s to look at her friend.

 

“I have to be there, my mum will have a cow if I don’t go,” Kotori smiled wryly. Maki sighed and exhaled smoke while Umi started to read a book next to her.

 

“May as well go, it can’t hurt anyone, but we’ll go as the Pink Ladies, not joined with the brawn.”

 

“Huh?” Rin looked up, her mouth open in shock. Maki shrugged and twirled at her hair.

 

“Girls get ready as a group before hittin’ the streets,”

 

“We’re girls too!”

 

“You know what I mean,” Maki turned her nose up at the ginger, who crushed her can of soft drink with a low growl.

 

Eli pouted and pulled Kotori closer.

 

“Aww that’s no fair, how _ever_ will I survive without my songbird?” she dramatically whined and gasped. Kotori giggle and patted her cheek out of sympathy.

 

“Looks like you’re stuck with us for the evenin’,” Nozomi smirked at her friend.

 

“I can take you to the pep rally if you want, just to drop you off” Umi quietly told Maki, not looking up from her book. The Pink Lady gave a small smile, then brushed her hand over Umi’s lightly.

 

“I think we’re gonna head there as a group, but we’ll meet up with you there."

 

Umi nodded her understanding, but Rin’s snigger at their minute show of affection made the two jump back from each other.

 

“Oh c’mon! Lighten up! This isn’t a confession booth,” Rin drawled at the two, ignoring the death glare she was getting from Umi.  


“I’ll tell Honk the plan, but y’all will need to get your own way there - need to pick up the new car,” Nozomi grinned.   
  
Eli turned to face her.

 

“Whaddaya mean?”

 

“Whaddaya mean what do I mean? I’m pickin’ up the car from service, blondie,” Nozomi explained while Hanayo silently munched on her food and leaned against Nozomi.

 

“That’s Friday?! How else are we supposed to get to the pep rally?!” Eli threw a hand up in the air out of annoyance. Umi cleared her throat and smirked.

 

“I saved up enough over the summer to get my own set of wheels. I can give you, Rin and Honoka a lift there.”

 

“Baby Blue to the rescue as always,” Nozomi chuckled and Kotori gasped.

 

“Did you get a car?!”

 

“I saved up and I’m picking her up this evening, actually,” Umi smiled to herself proudly and folded her arms.

 

Rin spread out her legs and propped herself up not too far away from where Hanayo and Nozomi were.

 

"So Kayo-chin, didya see that new kid in history? The dork sittin' up the front," Rin nudged Hanayo's side.

 

"No, I didn't," Hanayo answered, and Rin let out a small moan of pleasure.

 

"You sure beat the bomb racks around 'ere, that's for sure."

 

"So you mean her jugs are bigger than Nozomi's?" Eli spoke up, catching the conversation with another smirk. Rin let out her usual laugh and gave a thumbs up, but it was the wrong thing to do with Hanayo right next to her.

 

The Pink Lady scooted forward and grabbed a fistful of Rin's yellow t-shirt and yanked her forward. There was a menacing look in the violet eyes. Nozomi watched lazily, but there was a lovesick grin on her dopey face.

 

"Nobody's jugs are bigger than Nozomi's," Hanayo rumbled, and Rin gulped. Kotori and Maki watched on, with no intention to tell Hanayo to knock it off. Their fellow Pink Lady merely spoke the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ily all of you who read this xoxo


	3. The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feel when all your friends get together for like five seconds then you all split up, and guess who gets cock-blocked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top of the mornin' or afternoon or evenin' 
> 
> Gonna post this while I take a quick break from the airhorn war. I just want a bloodsucking airhorn is that too much to ask for?
> 
> Anyway, I'll reiterate for those who missed: This work will follow the same timeline as 'Grease,' and some of the scenes will mirror the film, and others will be of my own dark, sick and twisted imagination.

The school band played their jumpy march around the bonfire, and the football team clambered off the bench and jogged about, parading their muscles and getting screams from more girls.

 

Yamada-sensei, the gym teacher, was happy that her athletes were in tip-top shape and eager to redeem themselves from their piss-poor performance last year, and said some encouraging words at the rally. Her speech tripped when it came to ringing the victory bell, which was not in its usual permanent spot, but she brushed it off quickly and ended with her usual roar of “GO OTOKONOKI!”

 

With everyone fired up, she jogged around with her athletes, but caught sight of some watchful eyes from a blue car parked at the very back of the lot.

 

Far back from the bonfire, but in Yamada’s sight, was Umi in the driver’s seat. She scowled at their poor form, knowing that she could easily do better if she gave a shit. The singing and dancing from Honoka and Rin behind her made her eye twitch. The two were prancing about mockingly with their arms linked singing a very crude version of their school spirit song.

 

“They’re still after that damned bell?” Umi commented, shifting her feet to be away from the steering wheel with a chuckle. She knew _exactly_ where the bell was - Honoka, Rin and Nico had taken the bell and stuck it next to the array of plushies in Nico’s room.

 

Eli sat on the top of Umi’s [ 1946 blue Mercury Eight ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/cc/1946_Mercury_Eight_Sedan.jpg) with her feet dangling off the edge and a cigarette in her mouth. She was also watching the athletes dance around the ditzy cheerleaders. With a snort, Eli caught sight of a jock fall down face first, and the gingers behind her must have as well, seeing as the two burst out into laughter.

 

“Hey Eli-chan! Eli-chan!” Honoka was calling for the blonde rapidly. Blue eyes rolled and Eli swung around to look at her fellow T-Birds, she put one foot up on top of the car and rested her elbow on her knee so that her palm could be a stand for her cheek.

 

Honoka and Rin start to dance a strange combination of the can-can, then something that was supposed to be a tap-dance. Eli blinked as they then did some footwork they probably thought was fancy and then did a hi-five routine. When Rin went to poke Honoka’s eye out, Eli had had enough.

 

“Guys,” she spoke, and the two froze at their senior’s voice.

 

“Be cool,” Eli shrugged at them with laziness as an example. Honoka and Rin blinked at each other, then quickly straightened up. Honoka stuffed her hands in her pockets and Rin fixed her pomp.

 

“When are the ladies comin’?” Honoka asked, and Eli shrugged again.

 

“Hell if I know, but they better hurry up,”

 

“They will get here when they get here,” Umi added from the front seat of the car. She had her feet up on the dashboard and her nose now in a book.

 

“You’re seriously gonna read?” Eli snorted. Umi ignored this and turned the page.

 

“Maki is not here,”

 

“But we’re here!” Honoka came up the window and smacked her hands against the car door.

 

“Nyeah!” Rin to the other side, and the two started to rock the car. If Eli did not have years of balance training for ballet, she would have surely fallen off the top of the car.

 

Instead, she kicked out her leg at Honoka and gave a yell of frustration.

 

“Honk! What did I tell ya ‘bout being cool!?”

 

Honoka jumped back, but her footwork failed her and she landed buttocks first on the dusty ground. Rin laughed and came around to probably jump on her fallen girlfriend, but Umi opened the door of the car, hitting Rin in the chest with an ‘ooft!’

 

“Dumb broads,” Umi mumbled, turning back to her book.

 

An engine sounded nearby, and Eli perked up at once. She thought it was Maki’s flashy red convertible, but no - it was a sputtering [ 1949 black Mercury ](http://auctionsamerica.com/images/lots/FL10/FL10_r422_01.jpg)rolled up, driven by Nozomi. Her sunglasses were on top of her head and a cigarette was between her lips.

 

The other T-Birds fell silent, staring at the car before them. Eli knew that their reaction would all be the same, and when Nozomi popped the question while lifting up her sunglasses, the response was as accurate as Eli thought.

 

“So, whadaya think?”

 

“What a piece of shit,” Rin grinned, and the gingers burst out laughing. Nozomi’s face fell, but her eyebrow raised. Eli jumped down from the top of Umi’s car and came to the defence of her latest shared purchase.

 

Nozomi also grabbed Honoka by her orange t-shirt and yanked her over the door to be mere centimetres away from her face.

 

“Just you wait until we juice up the engine and paint her even darker, she’s gonna run like a champ,” Eli leaned against the car with a proud smirk on her face. Nozomi exhaled cigarette smoke from her nose into Honoka’s face, causing the ginger to cough, then let go of Honoka.

 

“We're gonna get the beast ready, and I’m gonna race her at Thunder Road."

 

“Th-Thunder Road?!” Umi stuck her head out of her own car in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, you wanna make somethin’ of it?” Eli turned to the blue haired T-bird.

 

Honoka dashed forward with her hands in her pockets.

 

“I wanna see you two make somethin’ of this heap!” she kicked the side of the car. Eli stood in front of Honoka and glared down at her, relishing in the ginger shrinking before her.

 

“You’re cruisin’ for a bruisin’, Honk. Just you watch, we’re gonna spruce up this girl and you two rodents are gonna have your foots stuck in your mouths,” Eli grit her teeth and glowered at the two.

 

While they gulped back their fear, Umi suddenly perked up at the sound of yet another engine.

 

The silent T-Bird stepped out of her car and then jumped onto the back of the black mercury. Her eyes were narrowed and hands balled into fists.

 

“What is it, Umi-chan?” Honoka looked up at her friend, then glanced over at the loud noise that approached.

 

It was a car, similar to that of the one they were standing around, but it was pure white with maroon flames. The driver had brown hair and looked like a skinhead, the shotgun’s burnt orange hair slicked back to match the disgusting grin on her face, and the scantily clad woman with a dark brown pompadour in the backseat of the car just smirked at the T-Birds.

 

Eli noticed Rin had pulled out her switchblade - the very one Honoka had bought her for their four month anniversary. It was identifiable by the tiny cat paw at the handle.

 

“What the hell are the Scorpions doing here, this is not their turf,” Umi growled as the car slowed down so that the three occupants could just cruise by and watch them. There was normally two more, but where they were currently was a mystery.

 

“You think they wanna rumble?” Rin flipped her switchblade as Honoka quickly drew out her small water pistol from her jacket’s inside pocket.

 

“If they do, we’ll be ready for ‘em. We got more numbers,” Eli did her best to keep her cool, but she cracked her knuckles anyway and did not take her eyes off the driver - Tsubasa.

 

The Scorpions were a rival group from Otonokizaka’s rival school UTX. They were known to overstep their boundaries into rival territory, but were heartthrobs with the ladies. It made the T-Birds sick to their stomachs.

 

Eli’s eyes narrowed at Tsubasa, who flipped her the bird then floored the accelerator. The car sped forward, and small flames shot out of the back.

 

“Fuckin’ show-offs,” Honoka mumbled and twirled her water pistol around her finger. Rin pocketed her switchblade and leaned against the black mercury.

 

“Does this fat tinman have a name yet?”

 

“Not yet, but it’ll be so fresh you don’t need toothpaste,” Nozomi threw a wicked grin at the youngest T-Bird.

* * *

 

A couple of rows down from the two cars, Maki parked her [ red 1950 Buick ](http://www.mcecars.com/images/bank/P1120934.JPG).

 

“Handbrake!” Kotori reminded the driver, noticing how pale Nico and Hanayo were in the backseat.

 

With a grunt, Maki put the handbrake on, then turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. She instantly lit up a cigarette while Kotori adjusted her hair, looking into her compact.

 

“You hair looks fine,” Nico nudged Kotori in the side and stretched out her arms.

 

“I’m jealous of your curls, Nico-chan,” Kotori observed those perfectly curled black twin-tails, and Nico smirked. She flipped one over her shoulder while Hanayo stumbled out of the car last.

 

“Be careful, the road ain’t flat,” Maki muttered through her cigarette. Hanayo straightened up and fidgeted awkwardly while Nico sat on top of the bonnet of the car to rummage through her bag for a cigarette of her own. 

 

“Nico-chan if your shoes scratch it-” Maki started to warn, but was interrupted by a loud trumpet. With a groan, the red-head rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

 

“I fuckin’ hate these things.”

 

The marching band kept playing, only irking Maki more. Nico hopped off the bonnet, cigarette in mouth, and took a few strides to stand next to her friend.

 

“Y’gotta admit, some of the band nerds are hot.”

 

“True, especially that lil’ one,” Maki gestured to a girl with brown hair playing the saxophone.

 

“Hey Kotori, remember when you and Hanayo tried out to be cheerleaders?” Nico smirked. Kotori giggled and Hanayo blushed.

 

“Those were the old days, alright! I don’t think Yamada-sensei has ever forgiven us for quitting, I know my mum hasn’t,” Kotori put her hands behind her back and smiled.

Nico remembered that day: for the sake of her mother Kotori went to cheerleader tryouts and dragged Hanayo with her. When they both got rejected, Kotori lit up a cigarette and linked arms with Hanayo before storming off the field, flipping the bird.

“The principal’s daughter? Not making the cheer squad? Oh shock!” Nico laughed mockingly, and the other Pink Ladies joined in.

 

“Anyone see the T-Nerds?” Maki cast an eye about. The rest of them looked, but then Kotori spotted them.

 

“Over there.”

* * *

 

“So then Rin-chan and I just bolted away the fuzz and hid in a dumpster.”

 

“That’s disgusting,” Umi folded her arms and wrinkled her nose.

 

“It’s not like we could hide in a fuckin’ castle!” Rin snapped back from the backseat of the black busted up Mercury. Nozomi was sitting on the bonnet, smoking quietly and watching her gang members interact.

 

Eli’s ears perked up at the sound of footsteps along the dusty ground and dead grass.

 

“Eli-chan!” A familiar voice called out with a singsong tone and the blonde’s face split into a grin. The Pink Ladies approached, and Honoka and Rin started to wolf-whistle.

 

“Lookin’ good ladies!” Rin winked and put her legs over the car door. 

 

"Ladies? I don't see any ladies," Honoka nudged Rin's side, and the two burst out into laughter while Umi glared at them.

 

“Shut it,” Nico muttered and nudged the side of Rin’s head while Honoka encompassed the smallest girl into a hug.

 

Maki smiled lazily at Umi, then took in her car.

 

“Nice wheels,” she commented, taking another drag from her cigarette but locked her gaze with Umi. The T-Bird shrugged and adjusted her jacket.

 

“It’s nice to own something that you saved up for."

 

“Ain’t that your entire relationship?” Honoka jeered from where she stood with her arms wrapped around Nico. Rin and Nico laughed, and Umi turned quickly and took two steps towards them, intent on murder, but Maki grabbed her arm.

 

Maki paled upon seeing Kotori and Eli lip-locked against the front of the busted Mercury, and scowled to match her girlfriend.

 

“Honestly can you two _ever_ keep it in your pants?!”

 

“I don’t think they can hear you, Maki-chan,” Hanayo softly responded next to Nozomi.

 

“I don’t think they _wanna_ hear ya,” Nozomi added with a grin. Maki frowned and clung to Umi’s arm.

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Rin asked no one in particular. Eli pulled away to catch her breath and answered without taking her eyes off Kotori.

 

“There isn’t one, we’re playin’ by ear.”

 

“Well if that’s the case,” Maki reinforced her grip on Umi and looked at the T-Bird.

 

“How about we get outta here?” Maki raised an elegant eyebrow with her suggestion.

 

“You just _got_ here!” Nico snapped - the Pink Ladies had literally spent two hours at Maki's house getting ready to go to the pep rally (and of course showed up late.) Now Maki wanted to leave? She was insufferable to Nico.

 

Umi smiled at Maki and nodded, then opened the passenger seat for her.

 

“Your chariot, my lady,”

 

Maki smiled - a proper, genuine smile -  then reached into her pocket.

 

“Kotori,”

 

The girl perked at the sound of her name, and squeaked when Maki threw a set of keys in her direction. She did manage to catch them from Eli’s monster of a bear hug.

 

“So we get Maki’s ride?” Eli asked with wiggling eyebrows. Kotori nodded and then escaped Eli’s hug to hold her hands.

 

“If you two get busy in my car, I’ll set both of your hair on fire,” Maki threatened from Umi’s car.

 

“Pink Lady pinky promise we won’t!” Kotori held up her fourth finger and beamed at her friend, then turned back to Eli.

 

“Wanna come back to my house?”

 

“I’m down for that,” Eli smirked and happily let Kotori lead the way towards Maki’s car.

 

“Well, they’re ditching too,” Nico mumbled, getting more annoyed by the minute.

 

Hanayo was speechless, and Nozomi tightened her grip around Hanayo’s shoulder.

 

“Wouldya like to go stargazin’?” Nozomi asked softly, knowing that Hanayo was not a fan of driving at all. The Pink Lady nodded and hopped into the black Mercury, fumbling with her skirt to make sure it was covering her behind and over her knees.

 

“If we’re all splittin’ up, Hanayo-chan and myself will be takin’ our leave too,” Nozomi slid off the bonnet then hopped over the car door and into the driver’s seat.

 

“Like this thing is gonna get you far,” Rin joked and hit her heel against the door of the car, but Nozomi just raised an eyebrow and turned the keys. She revved the accelerator a few times, and slung an arm over Hanayo’s shoulder to bring her close.

 

“Laters, dorks!” She yelled over the engine, and sped off out of the lot. Rin barely had time to get out of the backseat. She kicked herself off the back of the car and rolled onto the ground with a groan.

 

“Fuckin’ hell Nozomi-chan!” Rin spat as the car drove off. Honoka and Nico chuckled as the orange haired girl scrambled to her feet and fixed her pompadour.

 

The three of them hopped into the back of Umi’s car, but as the T-Bird reversed, she quickly shifted into drive, went forward a bit, then slammed on the breaks.

 

Honoka, Rin and Nico all lurched forward and hit the back of the front seats.

 

“What the hell Umi-chan?!” Honoka sputtered. Maki turned around with another cigarette lit up.

 

“Alright, what do you three think this is, a gangbang?” She asked, and Nico did not miss the opportunity.

 

“You wish,”

 

Honoka and Rin burst out laughing as Nico waggled her eyebrows. Umi turned around with a fierce look in her eyes.

 

“Hit the dirt,” Umi ordered with a raised voice. No one talked to Maki like that when she was around.

 

Nico started puckered her lips and gave rapid air kisses as Honoka frowned.

 

“You gotta be kiddin’ me,”

 

Umi wasn’t. She flared her nostrils and made to look like she was about to smack them.

 

“I said _NOW!_ ”

 

“Wah! Okay, okay!” Rin instantly opened the car door and toppled out with Nico behind her.

 

“Move it!”

 

Honoka went out the other door and pulled out her water pistol. She sprayed the side of Umi’s car with her tongue sticking out.

 

“You’re so whipped, _Sneaker Wave,_ ” she jeered, but Umi narrowed her eyes even more and revved the engine. She didn’t like the nicknames people gave her (not even ‘Baby Blue’ was enjoyable.)

 

The two T-Birds and Pinky Lady scuttled to the side as Umi drove off, leaving them behind in the dust.

 

“When a friend chooses a chick over her buddies somethin’ is seriously fucked up!” Rin called after Umi with her middle finger raised. Nico put a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

 

“C’mon babes, let’s go get a sundae.”

* * *

 

The best thing about living two streets away from Maki was that Kotori could park her friend’s car at her house, then head back to her own house in very little time. She would have gotten there faster, if not for constantly stopping to cuddle and kiss the blonde giant that had her wrapped within her arms. There were two reasons for this: the first was obvious - Eli could barely keep her hands off of Kotori for even the shortest periods of time, and the other reason was that Eli preferred to be with someone at this time of night.

It was hard for Kotori to get her house keys out, since Eli just could not keep her hands off of her.

 

“Eli-chan, just wait a minute!” Kotori laughed while Eli smothered her face in kisses.

 

“I can’t, you’re just so irresistible,” Eli’s mumble of a response gave Kotori enough time to finally get her keys out and unlock the door.

 

“C’mon, my mum is still at the pep rally,” Kotori opened the door and quickly flicked the lights on before she dragged Eli in with her. 

 

They climbed the stairs, constantly stumbling over each other, and made their way down the corridor to Kotori’s room.

 

The Pink Lady opened that door as well, and barely had time to turn those lights on too. Eli pounced on her and lead her towards the bed.

 

“Thanks for the lights, babe,” was the muffled response against Kotori’s lips from Eli as her hands came up to remove Kotori’s jacket and fling it onto her vanity in the corner.

 

Kotori barely had time to verbally respond, so she settled for helping Eli with her own jacket. The tough leather thudded against the soft carpet of Kotori’s room.

 

Kotori was pushed onto the bed, and moaned with sheer desire as Eli’s hands started to ravage her body. It was not forceful in any way, and Kotori was not getting hurt like people thought she would when they found out her highschool sweetheart was a greaser in a gang. Eli may be tough with a gaze cold enough to freeze over hell, but she had a softer side too that only Kotori saw.

 

Needless to say now was not one of those times.

 

A growl rumbled in Eli’s throat as she moved down Kotori’s body, and relished in the moan that sounded. Kotori’s nails dug into the back of Eli’s shirt, their bodies grinding together at a ragged pace. However, Kotori wasn’t satisfied with Eli still being clothed.

 

She moved her hands up, taking the fabric with it, and Eli seemed to catch her drift. She arched back and threw off her t-shirt, leaving it forgotten on the ground. Kotori started to do the same with her blouse, but only managed to unbutton the fabric, because a knock at the door made the two snap away.

 

“Kotori?” Principal Minami’s muffled voice was on the other side of the door.

 

“F-” Eli went to swear, but Kotori quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and then pushed herself off the bed. Eli panicked, scooping up her shirt and jacket and allowed herself to be shoved into Kotori’s ensuite.

 

“Wait here,” Kotori instructed quickly, and Eli instantly opened her mouth to protest with wide eyes, and had the door slammed in her face.

 

"Shit." was all she could muster as her body froze.

 

“Coming mum!” Kotori quickly buttoned her shirt, and then realised the biggest mistake she had just made.

 

Shoving Eli into the bathroom with no light on…

 

 _‘Uh oh,’_ Kotori’s blood ran cold, having completely forgotten about Eli’s nyctophobia.

 

There was no time to go back and turn the light on for her girlfriend, because her mother was turning the doorknob. Kotori had managed to throw herself at the vanity to make it look like she was doing something. She sat awkwardly, her hand propping her cheek up as she plastered a smile onto her face.

 

Principal Minami entered, looked slightly worn out as she cast her gaze around Kotori’s neat bedroom.

 

“Good evening, mother,” Kotori greeted, desperately trying to keep her cool and prayed that Eli would be able to maintain her phobia for a minute or so.

 

“Good evening, did you enjoy the pep rally?” Her mother asked, but it felt like time had slowed down.

 

Kotori nodded quickly, “I did! It was really fun, I hope we win this year.”

 

“I do to, and I hope Yamada-sensei knows what she’s doing.”

 

Principal Minami then looked at her daughter with concern, “By the way, Kotori, have you been skipping out on your physical education classes again? Yamada-sensei says you haven’t been attending them.”

 

“I missed one because of a certain time, mother,” Kotori fidgeted awkwardly then looked down. Minami let out an ‘oh’ of understanding, but then continued.

 

“One might be fine for that reason, but I’m sure no girl goes through that torture for three weeks straight. Why did you miss two that weren’t excused by nature’s course?”

 

“I was studying for a test,” Kotori lied. The truth was for one lesson, she had snuck out of school that day to go look at a fashion college, and had taken Nico with her. The other reason for missing another lesson was because of the blonde currently locked in her dark bathroom.

 

“Well, please make sure you study during your free periods and _not_ during class. I want you to do well, darling.”

 

“Yes mother,” Kotori answered, her eyes flitting over to the bathroom quickly and back.

“You also said you would be out later tonight, why the change in pl-”

 

A whimper came from the bathroom. Kotori froze, and her mother stopped midsentence, having clearly heard it.

 

“What was that noise?” Minami asked, suddenly alert. Kotori held in her squeak of panic, and looked around.

 

“Noise? What noise?”

 

“The noise I just heard, Kotori,” Minami sounded exasperated. The Pink Lady feigned ignorance and shrugged.

 

“I didn’t hear any noise, maybe it was the wind?”

 

“I doubt the wind sounds like a lost dog, Kotori, and your window is shut.”

 

 _‘Ouch, Eli-chan will feel that,’_ Kotori thought and then stood up, shaking her hair back.

 

“Well, anyway, I think I’m going to get to bed,” She faked a yawn and smiled at her mother. The principal moved forward and hugged her daughter.

 

“Good night, Kotori,”

 

“Good night!” the girl chirped back, moving over to her cabinet to seem like she was pulling out her pyjamas. Minami smiled and turned to the door. She took one step out of the room and was ready to make her way to her own room.

 

Until another whimper sounded.

 

Kotori paled and bit her lip. Minami turned to look over her shoulder at her daughter.

 

“Kotori, you must have heard _that_ sound, surely.”

 

“I think it was my cabinet,” Kotori forcefully moved the drawers back and forth to try and replicate the noise to the best of her ability. Minami raised an eyebrow, and she folded her arms.

 

“You’re not hiding something from me...or _someone,_ are you?”

 

“Mother!” Kotori feigned shock and put her hand on her chest with a gasp.

 

“You’re the one who set up the rule of nobody being over past ten, and I am a good girl by obeying that!”

 

“I hope so,” Minami sighed, then nodded again.

 

“Goodnight, Kotori.”

 

She walked down the hall, and Kotori darted towards her door to shut it. She then whirled around on her heel and dashed to her ensuite, throwing the door open.

 

There, crouched on the tiled floor with her arms wrapped around her legs, was the whimpering, nyctophobic Eli.

 

“Eli-chan, I’m so sorry!” Kotori’s whisper came with her crouching down and stroking the blonde’s head. “I panicked and I should have left the light on.”

 

Eli sniffled and shook her head but Kotori showered her in affection. The Pink Lady’s strokes were rhythmic, and followed by gentle kisses all over the T-Bird’s face.

 

Kotori felt awful that Eli’s fear of the dark had completely in her flight of panic, but she couldn’t help feel giddy at the rare sight of the scared T-Bird.

 

“C’mon, Eli-chan,” Kotori moved her hands down to encompass Eli’s own.

 

“My bed is much more comfortable than the bathroom floor.”

 

Eli only nodded, and stood up with Kotori.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Pray4Eli
> 
> Wanna talk about this garbage with me? Send your smoke signals to @tarot-tatas on tumblr 
> 
> Also, please read this kotoeli grease fic my mate IcarusWings wrote, it's amazing: http://icaruswings87.tumblr.com/post/149341706580/eli-will-never-rest-ll-greaseau


	4. The Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to @doodlefox2 on tumblr for doing a lit commission! Drool over it right here: http://doodlefox2.tumblr.com/post/149878806607/heres-the-commission-i-did-for-tarot-tatas-its

The handbrake was on, that was one less thing for Umi to worry about. Next to her, in the front seat, was Maki. They were currently sitting in a parking lot for a nearby movie theatre.   
  
“So,” Umi tapped her fingers against the steering wheel and looked over at her   
girlfriend, who was smoking another cigarette.   
  
“Which film did you want to see?” The tension was making Umi a bit nervous, and she bit her lip as Maki exhaled more smoke.   
  
“I...uh, I dunno...there’s _Action of a Tiger_ …”   
  
“Maki, I really don’t mind, any would be fine,” Umi took her hands off the steering wheel and Maki finally looked in her direction. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and offered it to Umi.   
  
“Wanna drag?”   
  
Umi’s eyes widened at the lipstick stained cigarette, and she merely nodded dumbly and took the cigarette. With a shaking hand, Umi brought the cigarette to her lips and inhaled. She couldn’t help but feel shameless at the indirect kiss.   
  
“I don’t mind…” Maki continued while Umi exhaled the smoke and handed the cigarette back to the Pink Lady.   
  
“Thank you...for the puff,”   
  
“A-Anytime,” Maki mumbled. The two fell back into the awkward silence, and Umi then realized that they wouldn’t even be able to _see_ a movie if they just sat in her car all night.   
  
“How about we go in and see?” Umi offered, adjusting her jacket rigidly.   
  
Maki shrugged, “Yeah sure, whatever.”   


Inside the movie theatre, the two awkward teenagers stood at the counter, still deciding on what movie they were going to see.  
  
“Which one do you think would be better: _The Tin Star_ or _Stopover Tokyo_ ?” Umi asked Maki as they waited in line to buy tickets.   
  
The redhead shrugged again and knocked her knees together.   
  
“I dunno Umi, I really don’t mind...maybe _Stopover Tokyo…_ ”   
  
“Then we’ll see that one,” Umi nodded affirmatively and pulled out her wallet, but Maki slapped her arm.   
  
“Hey!”   
  
“Don’t, I’ll pay,” Maki whipped out her purse, and when Umi tried to protest, she stepped on the T-Bird’s foot.   
  
“Stop it! Lemme, like, treat you for once! You just bought a car,” Maki tossed her head back and took her foot off Umi’s with a huff.   
  
“I feel shameless,” Umi muttered, but Maki rolled her eyes and grabbed her girlfriend’s arm to move forward.   
  
“Two tickets to _Stopover Tokyo,_ ” she told the cashier, who nodded and rung them up.

  
  
After a quick trip to the candy bar (in which Umi _insisted_ on spending the last of her pocket money for the week on an oversized/overpriced popcorn and drink combo,) the two sat at the back of the theatre with the majority of the row to themselves. Maki crossed her legs over one another and hummed while she looked at her nails.   
  
“How long were you at the pep rally before we showed up?” She asked Umi, who had placed the popcorn bucket in-between their seats.   
  
“Maybe forty-five minutes? It felt like hours, though,” Umi shrugged and placed her hands in her lap. Maki let out a little ‘tsk’ and grinned.   
  
“Missed me _that_ much?”   
  
“It gets tiresome dealing with Honoka and Rin for such a long period of t- oh...a-and of course I missed you!” Umi panicked and her voice went up in pitch.   
  
Maki shook her head and nudged her arm.   
  
“It’s peachy, babe, just relax,” she gave a quick half smile and linked her arm with Umi’s. The T-Bird sighed and shook her head. Maki cast a quick look around, and then at the speed of light, pecked Umi on the cheek.   
  
Umi blushed furiously as the movie started.   
  
The two sat in silence for the first thirty minutes, until Maki’s body shook.   
  
“Are you okay?” Umi instantly turned to her girlfriend. Maki nodded and sniffled.   
  
“It’s just a bit chilly,”   
  
“Here,” with reflexes to make Bruce Lee look like an elephant on rollerskates, Umi took off her leather jacket and draped it over Maki’s shoulders.   
  
The Pink Lady blinked, but then hummed with a nod.   
  
“Thanks Umi,”   
  
“Anytime,” Umi nodded back and re-linked their arms. She was now left in her dark blue t-shirt, but it didn’t bother Umi in the slightest.   
  
The rest of the movie continued, and the two went back to watching it. Umi watched as Mark and Tina were detained. She then glanced over at Maki, who was watching intently and chewing on popcorn.   
Umi cast a quick gaze around the theatre to make sure nobody was watching, and carefully unlinked her arm from Maki’s. Her whole body started to shake as she slowly moved her arm behind Maki’s shoulders.   
  
Out of the corner of her violet eye, Maki saw the hand, and out of complete reflex, punched it.   
  
With a hiss of pain, Umi instantly retracted her arm. Maki put a hand to her mouth and gasped.   
“I’m so sorry Umi, I wasn’t thinking…”   
  
“I-It’s fine,” Umi flexed her fingers and cradled her hand. She should have given warning. Maki sighed and gently took the hand between her own shaking ones.   
  
With her face turning red, the Pink Lady kissed the hand and guided it towards her right shoulder to lay.   
  
“Here, now let’s just get through the movie,” Maki mumbled, and Umi smiled sheepishly.

  
****

* * *

****  


“And that one there is a corvus, see?” Nozomi pointed to the constellation and spoke softly. She had driven the black busted mercury up to a nearby peak where most teenagers would go to hang out, but instead of parking with the line of cars that contained horny adolescents putting their knowledge of the birds and the bees to use, Nozomi went up to the highest point of the peak.  
  
Nozomi parked the car near a steel barrier to separate her and Hanayo from falling to their death, and sat on the bonnet again. This time, Hanayo was in front of her, leaning back against her chest. Nozomi wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s waist securely, refusing to let go, and briefly raised her hand to point out the different constellations.   
  
“So if that’s the corvus, and which one is that?” Hanayo asked softly, and pointed to another cluster of stars not to far from the one Nozomi had named.   
  
Hanayo smiled, feeling nothing but warmth from Nozomi as the older girl hummed.   
  
“I’m sure that’s the Extended Net,” was her answer. Hanayo let out an ‘ah’ of understanding and snuggled closer into Nozomi.   
  
The T-Bird placed a kiss on her jaw, and relished in the small hum that came from Hanayo.   
  
“I really love stargazing with you, Nozomi-chan,” Hanayo closed her eyes at the light affection.   
  
“I just love bein’ with ya, Panachi,” Nozomi grinned and placed another kiss, this time on Hanayo’s cheek.   
  
The Pink Lady giggled and curled up against Nozomi even more.   
  
“It’s so peaceful up here,”   
  
“Ya got that right - no pep rallies, no rumbles, no Elichi and Kotori-chan gettin’ busy right in front of us,” Nozomi snorted and felt the heat that radiated from Hanayo’s chubby cheeks.   
  
Ever so carefully, Nozomi reinforced her grip on Hanayo and leaned forward so that her lips were grazing the shell of the younger girl’s ear.   
  
“It’s just the two of us,”   
  
Hanayo turned to capture Nozomi’s lips with her own, and her heart skipped a beat when Nozomi chuckled and kissed back.   
  
Much like Eli and Kotori, Hanayo and Nozomi did crave one another, but they were able to maintain their cravings for longer periods of time. Not to mention they were also much more gentle and careful with each other. Hanayo was not a fan of rough n’ tumble, and Nozomi knew her limits. Hanayo moved Nozomi’s bangs to the side, then let her eyes slowly close and relaxed into the kiss some more. Nozomi wiggled her toes out of euphoria, not once letting go of Hanayo.   
  
In hindsight, she was thankful for her vice grip. The two were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear another engine rumbling up behind them. Only when the white car had bumped into the back of the busted mercury did Hanayo and Nozomi get hit with a shock wave.   
  
Hanayo let out a scream of terror and Nozomi managed to slide her off the side of the bonnet. With Hanayo safe on the ground, Nozomi scrambled to her feet and stood on top of the bonnet with her eyes filled with fury.   
  
The culprits for hitting her car was none other than Tsubasa and Anju. Erena was nowhere to be seen. Their white car’s engine purred while Tsubasa smirked from behind the wheel.   
  
“Hey! what the hell do ya think you’re doin’?!” Nozomi clenched her fists, ready to rumble if need be.   
  
Tsubasa’s smirk was only making her more and more angry.   
  
“You’re parked in a no parkin’ zone, creep,” Tsubasa had a tooth pick in her mouth and one arm around Anju, who looked on smugly at the driver’s comment.   
  
Nozomi folded her arms and scowled down at the Scorpion.   
  
“The whole _place_ is a no parkin’ zone, forehead,” she growled.   
  
“Oh yeah?” Tsubasa jeered, clearly wanting to egg the T-Bird on.   
  
“Yeah!”   
  
Tsubasa revved the engine and hit the back of Nozomi’s car again. This time, the rear bumper came off. Nozomi looked down, her mouth open in horror to match her expression, then glared up at Tsubasa.   
  
“Oi! Ya gonna pay for that!” She snapped, and Tsubasa raised her hand.   
  
“Yeah, well I’ve give ya five yen for the whole car. Cash up front work, jugs?”   
  
Hanayo put her hands over her mouth as Nozomi’s body shook with fury. Tsubasa and Anju laughed mockingly, and the driver changed gears and made to speed off.   
  
Nozomi, in her rage, bent down and picked up an empty can of beer. She pegged it at Tsubasa’s car, but it missed.   
  
The car drove off with the two Scorpions still laughing.   
  
Hanayo and Nozomi just stood there, watching them drive away in stunned silence.

 

* * *

“What are you two losers doing tomorrow?” Nico asked the gingers that sat on either side of her in the booth. _Blueberry Train_ was the only diner around that was open until the wee hours of the morning. The sundae they had bought was bigger than Rin’s head, and it was taking a toll of the three of them to finish it.  
  
“Sleeping this off, most likely,” Honoka moaned and eyed her spoonful with regret.   
  
Rin bit her lip and poked at her pompadour, “Eli-chan wants us to do a bit of pimpin’, since she’s got this stupid idea of racing her hunk of junk at Thunder Road.”   
  
“Thunder Road?!” Nico squeaked, coughing twice.   
  
“Is she insane?!”   
  
“What’s even more insane is that Eli-chan isn’t gonna drive it, Nozomi-chan is,” Honoka added.   
  
Nico threw her head into her hands and grumbled.   
  
“They have a death wish.”   
  
There weren’t many people in the diner, so the three could be their usual loud selves. Nico was sandwiched between Honoka and Rin, but she really enjoyed being between her girlfriends. Nico picked up her spoon and dove back into the sundae.   
  
“You think Umi-chan and Maki-chan are havin’ fun?” Rin smirked, making Honoka snort.   
  
“Oh please, they’re probably sitting that blue tin can playing I Spy, and that’s practically Maki getting to third-base,” Nico chomped down on her sundae, and went back in for more, but scowled.   
  
“Hey! One of you idiots took the cherry!” She snapped between the two, peering at them with narrowed eyes.   
  
Honoka blinked, then looked over at Rin. The youngest was clearly fighting back a smile while she rested her hand against her cheek.   
  
“Rin! Gimme the cherry it’s the best part!” Nico’s hands balled into fists, and Rin waggled her eyebrows.   
  
“I don’t think she’s chewed it,” Honoka smirked, knowing _exactly_ what her girlfriend was up to.   
  
Nico crossed her arms and glared at Rin.   
  
“I hate you so much,” she grumbled, then leaned forward to kiss Rin and slip her tongue into the T-Bird’s mouth.   
  
Rin chuckled through her nose, and when Nico leaned back, burst into laughter.   
  
“You gotta get merry for the cherry, Nico-chan,” Rin wiped the tears away from her eyes as Nico started to chew.   
  
The smallest gulped, then took a deep breath, and punched Rin in the arm.   
  
“OW!”   
  
“That’s what ya get for takin’ my cherry,” Nico hissed through gritted teeth while Honoka laughed and took another scoop from the sundae.   
  
“Nico-chan is a cherry bomb” the T-Bird snuggled closer to the Pink Lady.   
  
Rin pouted at her girlfriends being affectionate without her, and flicked a bit of cream at Honoka. It landed on the tip of her nose.   
  
“Hoshi what the hell!?” Honoka’s tongue tried to lick the cream off, but instead Nico flicked icecream back at Rin, who managed to dodge.   
  
As the cream slid down the side of the booth, Rin’s knuckles turned white, and she picked up her spoon with a gleam in her eye.   
  
“Let’s rumble, ladies.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk about this shit? Send your pigeons to @tarot-tatas on tumblr


	5. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Ladies love to eat and I'm a cheesy fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me hungry af

****Saturday morning was sunny, but windy, much to Kotori’s annoyance. She stood out in front of her house, hands stuffed into her pink pockets with a pout on her face.  
  
_‘I don’t care if the wind changes and my face freezes, it’s cold enough,’_ she thought with a grumble.  
  
It had not been a perfect morning - Eli snuck out of her room at 6am, practically jumping out of her window. Kotori had also woken up later than she wanted, so in her opinion, she did not look as pretty as she would have liked. Three different types of concealer and only twenty minutes of eyeliner-time was not good enough for her.

Kotori looked down at her watch, and sighed. Maki was late, and she lived two streets away from her. Sure, Maki would stay out late, but for Maki, late was 11pm. The redhead was _never_ late, regardless if she was the most bombastic of the Pink Ladies.  
  
Then again, Kotori was the most organized. Everything had to be done in threes (three pats on the shoulder, three brush strokes per hand, three knocks on the door,) and the fact that Maki said she would pick her up at 10:30 when it was now 10:33 was starting to bother Kotori. At least it was a number divisible by three.  
  
Finally, after what seems eons, a familiar Buick pulled up. Kotori’s face cracked into a smile and she skipped towards the car that pulled up to the side of the road. Maki sat in the driver’s seat, wearing sunglasses and a blue shirt with white polkadots.  
  
“Why the blue, Maki-moo?” Kotori grinned mischievously, all thoughts of being annoyed at Maki’s tardiness out the window now that the Pink Lady had rolled in.  
  
“I felt like it, Koto-shit,” Maki responded, getting a giggle out of Kotori as she opened the door and slid into the front seat.  
  
“We gotta pick up Hanayo and Nico.”  
  
“Where’s Nico-chan staying?” Kotori pulled the visor down to look in the mirror and check that her face had not been smudged at all in the last thirty seconds.  
  
“I think she’s at Rin’s, but I don’t know,” Maki took off, ignoring the fact that Kotori was still putting on her seat belt.  
  
“Maybe Kaya-chan will know,” Kotori finally clicked her seatbelt and turned the radio on while Maki took the first left.  


Pulling up to the charming two-story house with a picket fence, Kotori noticed that Hanayo was not standing outside like she normally would. Kotori was ready to get out of the car and knock on the door, but Maki went for a much rational approach and honked the car horn.  
  
“You probably scared her into a state of shock now,” Kotori giggled, and Maki shrugged.  
  
The front door burst open and out shot Hanayo, still throwing on her jacket and using her teeth to carry her purse by the strap. Her hairbow was done in a very rushed-looking knot.  
  
“Morning, Kaya-chan!” Kotori greeted, smiling as the Pink Lady threw herself into the backseat of the car.  
  
“Morning...I’m sorry for being late…” Hanayo panted, adjusting her glasses and letting her purse fall onto her lap. “Late... night…”

  
“Late night, didya say?” Maki quirked an eyebrow while tearing off onto the road again.  
  
“Buckle up, Kaya-chan,” Kotori advised, seeing the younger girl’s face pale at the speed of the car.

“By the way, do you happen to know where Nico-chan is?”  
  
Hanayo hummed in thought while she re-tied her bow.  
  
“I think Rin-chan’s house? B-But I could be wrong.” Her voice was small.  
  
“Good, because I ain’t driving out to Honoka’s place, that thing’s on the other side of town.” Maki veered right and sped off down the road, ignoring how Hanayo clung for dear life in the back seat.

  
  
Luckily, Nico was standing outside of Rin’s house, smoking a cigarette with her sunglasses on.  
  
“Oh thank god,” Maki screeched to a halt, and her two passengers lurched forward.  
  
“Maki-chan, easy on the brakes,” Kotori reminded the driver.  
  
Nico rolled her eyes and stomped forward.  
  
“You’re late,” she scowled, scooting into the backseat and folding her arms.  
  
“She was late picking us all up, to be honest,” Kotori looked at her own nails as Maki scoffed.  
  
“It’s not like you guys were waiting for years, dammit,” Maki grit her teeth and sped off again.  
  
Nico grumbled and put her seatbelt on, “You’re normally never late, so last night must’ve been fun for you.”  
  
Maki instantly blushed, and Kotori’s lip curled.  
  
“What did you do with Umi-chan?” The shotgun asked sweetly, catching Hanayo’s grin in the rear-view mirror.

Maki’s grip on the wheel tightened.  
  
“N-Nothing, we saw a movie…”  
  
“Oooh, which movie?” Hanayo asked, smiling.  
  
“ _Stopover Tokyo,_ it was okay, nothing special...can’t remember most of it…”  
  
“Because the film was _that_ bad or you two were gettin’ busy?” Nico was quick to the jugular, and Maki let out a flustered snort.

“You _wish!_ We just saw a movie, what else is there to say?!” Maki retorted, clearly on edge from the teasing.  
  
Kotori, having known Maki the longest, just sighed and patted her shoulder. Maki arguably had the shortest temper, with Nico being a close second. However, Maki was rarely irked, unless she was being teased by her friends or insulted by enemies. Nico was always getting annoyed by the smaller details (ie her size, her girlfriends, her friends.)  
  
“Calm down, Maki-clown,” Kotori cooed, only enraging the driver more.  
  
"Stop _changing my name, you damn pain!_ ” Maki furiously indicated to get onto the main road while the Pink Ladies laughed.

 

* * *

 

_Blueberry Train_ was where the Pink Ladies would have their weekly brunch on Saturdays. The owner had a soft spot for Kotori and would always save them a booth, having been close friends with her family even before Kotori was born.

“So Hanayo, we know what these two bitches got up to last night, but what about you?” Nico smirked at the Pink Lady sitting across from her.  
  
Hanayo looked up from the waffles she had ordered for brunch, and blushed.  
  
“Nozomi-chan and I went stargazing,” was the soft response. Nico smiled over her milkshake, eyes twinkling.  
  
“I bet the stars weren’t the only thing you gazed at,”  
  
“In Kaya-chan’s defense, Nozomi-chan _is_ worth gazing at,” Kotori nudged Hanayo’s side, smiling with cheesecake crumbs around her mouth.  
  
Maki rolled her eyes and took a drag of her cigarette.  
  
“Did she _really_ buy that pathetic excuse for a wagon?”  
  
“Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan saved up for it, and I know they have some plans to make it the best beast in town,” Kotori came to girlfriend’s defense over the shared purchase.  
  
Hanayo nodded, not really wanting to talk about that. However, she did need to tell Kotori about what had happened.  
  
“They will have to do a _lot_ more work on it after last night.”  
  
“Did you get a little _too_ rough and break the car?” Nico joked, but Kotori just glared at her, before turning to Hanayo.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“The Scorpions hit us,” Hanayo’s voice was tiny as she shrunk into herself.  
  
The reaction was immediate. Kotori gasped and Maki’s eyes widened.  
  
“ _What?!”_ Nico nearly choked on her milkshake and Kotori threw her hands to her mouth.  
  
“You got hit?! Are you okay?!” Kotori then immediately started to analyse Hanayo’s body for any signs of disfigurements.  
  
“She’s clearly not busted up if she’s next to you,” Maki deadpanned, eyeing Hanayo with suspicion.  
  
“But I doubt the car is, am I right?”  
  
“You are, the rear bumper came off,” Hanayo answered.  
  
“Eli-chan will be furious,” Kotori sighed and tapped her fingers on the table three times.  
  
“B-But it’s fixable! It’s not like the engine was broken,” Hanayo quickly tried to be optimistic, but realised what she had said and remembered the sound of the car last night. “I...I _hope_ the entire car is fixable…”  
  
“I’m sure it is,” Kotori took over trying to be optimistic and patted Hanayo’s shoulder three times.  
  
“It just...needs a _lot_ of TLC…”  
  
“And a fuckton of elbow grease,” Nico muttered, twirling around the straw of her milkshake.  
  
Maki placed her cheek in her hand and looked off towards the jukebox, just as the door to the diner opened.  
  
She tensed up instantly.

In walked Toudou Erena and the other Scorpion, whose name escaped Maki.  
  
The Pink Lady balled her hands into fists and narrowed her eyes at the two.  
  
“What’s up? Oh…” Nico followed Maki’s gaze and scowled.  
  
“The fuck are those bitches doin’?” she grumbled and cracked her knuckles.  
  
“Was Erena there when the car was bashed up?” Kotori whispered to Hanayo, who had frozen in fear.  
  
“N-No, she wasn’t.”  
  
“Then what’s her game?” Maki questioned as Erena’s eyes locked with her own. The two stared at each other, like two big cats ready to strike the other down.  
  
“What are _you_ looking at, panther?” Erena sneered and adjusted her white jacket.  
  
“The last thing I wanna see on a Saturday morning,” was the response.  
  
Instantly, the other Scorpion moved forward, ready to claw the Pink Lady’s eyes out, but Erena grabbed her shoulder.  
  
“No, Ayumi, she ain’t worth it. She doesn’t even like making contact with her lady, let alone anyone else.”  
  
At this, Maki shot out of the booth with her eyes glazed in anger. When it came to Umi - anything even remotely related to Umi - Maki would react.  
  
“Maki!” Nico got out of the booth and grabbed Maki by the waist to pull her back. Kotori and Hanayo also stood up.  
  
“Girls, if you want to rumble or scratch, take it to the gas station next door,” the waitress and owner of _Blueberry Train_ warned them all.  
  
Hanayo gulped, and Kotori sat her back down in the booth before moving up next to Maki’s right side.  
  
Nico had the left side covered with her arms still around her waist.  
  
“Maki, leave these slimy sluts alone. You got an omelette to finish.” Nico scowled at Erena, who just folded her arms and let out a bark of laughter.  
  
“Yeah you scaredy cat, go finish your omelette.”  
  
“You two, if you’re not buying, then leave,” The waitress turned to the Scorpions and put on a forceful tone.  
  
The blonde Scorpion scuffed her feet against the ground as Erena smirked.  
  
“Just wanted to use the bathroom, but it’s probably riddled with diseases. May as well piss outside.”  
  
With that, Erena and the blonde Scorpion by the name of Ayumi turned on their heels and left the diner with five pairs of eyes following them.  
  
“Ucchida-san, your bathrooms are spotless,” Hanayo reassured the waitress, wearing a mint green dress and white apron. The hat on her head was tilted to the side, and the silvery blue brim glinted as she turned to smile at Hanayo.  
  
“Thank you, Hanayo-chan, I know they’re spotless. Those two girls just _love_ to put others down.” She unfolded her arms and looked at Kotori.  
  
“Don’t wory about them, but don’t even _think_ of going after them for a rumble, y’hear me?” the waitress and owner pointed a finger at Kotori and Maki.  
  
“Pink Lady pinky promise we won’t, Ucchi,” Kotori grinned.  
  
Ucchi nodded and went back to the kitchen, leaving the Pink Ladies be.  
  
Maki dropped her head and her fist shook in anger.  
  
“Easy there, Maki-bear,” Kotori said softly, and lightly tugged her jacket three times.  
  
“That’s enough, Koto-puff,” she responded, mere centimetres away from the shorter girl’s face.  
  
With a sigh, Maki slumped into the booth and stared at her omelette. Slowly but surely, she deflated, and when Nico slung an arm around her, did not tense up.  
  
“Let ‘er go, she ain’t worth shit,” Nico reassured her friend. Kotori and Hanayo nodded.  
  
“Yeah, she may be the best dancer at UTX, but she’s got the worst reputation,” Kotori reminded Maki with Hanayo still nodding next to her.  
  
Maki bit her lip and started to cut up her omelette, perhaps food would help heal the emotional wound.

* * *

 

“Look, if we just bang out the dent and get a new bumper, that’s all there is to it,”   
  
Nozomi leaned against the busted Mercury that was currently sitting in the school’s garage.  
  
Honoka and Rin, wearing dark blue jumpsuits, eyed the car in thought.  
  
“The problem isn’t in the dent. The problem is this rubber band engine,” Rin walked up to the bonnet and kicked the side of the car.  
  
Eli, who had been standing at the front of the car, snapped her head in Rin’s direction.  
  
“The problem is in ya _mouth_ ,” Eli retorted, angrily glaring at the youngest T-Bird.  
  
“Yeah, well where are you gonna get a new carburetor, huh?!” Honoka crossed her arms and scowled.  
  
Nozomi, who had jumped into the car and stood on the back seats, gave a wicked grin.  
  
“Y’ever hear of borrowin’?” Nozomi raised her pitch mockingly, and the two gingers snickered.  
  
“Who the hell is gonna lend _you_ one?” Rin twirled a screwdriver in her hand, eager to see where this was going.  
  
“I’ll just borrow it without tellin’ ‘em. Umi, y’wanna gimme hand with that?” Nozomi turned to the silent T-Bird sitting at a desk.  
  
Umi blinked, her jumpsuit sleeves rolled up, and deadpanned: “I’d rather chew on barbed wire.”  
  
Nozomi crossed her arms and scowled back. “No amount of cards could help me see _this_ misfortune,”  
  
“Hey Nozomi, got any scotch tape?” Honoka jeered, causing her and Rin to burst into laughter.  
  
Eli, standing at the front of her dented car, had heard enough. She put one hand on her hip and glowered at Rin.  
  
“Hey ginger, whadda you drive?” she snapped at the youngest, whose face instantly fell.  
  
“I drive...I _can_ drive,” Rin responded smally, and Eli raised an eyebrow at Umi.  
  
“And _you?_ ”  
  
“I do drive, thank you very much,” Umi responded, but Eli went in for the kill.  
  
“Some lame safety wagon, sure.”  
  
Umi instantly tensed up and folded her arms. “Well, what about Honoka?”  
  
“I...I...uh,” Honoka stuttered and ran a hair through her hair.  
  
“That’s what I thought,” Eli sighed, then rubbed her hands together. “Now guys, this car could be a major piece of machinery, y’know that?”  
  
There was no response, just bewildered looks on the other T-Birds’s faces.  
  
“Look at this,” Eli threw the bonnet open with a ‘BANG,’ and Nozomi winced at how rough her friend was being with their car.  
  
“This car could be systematic,” In her excitement, Eli slipped off her jacket to her elbows.  
  
“Hydromatic,” she took one of her arms out to leave the jacket dangling on her right arm.  
  
“Ultramatic,” in one swift move, Eli threw her jacket over at Umi and smiled triumphantly.  
  
“Why it could be Muse-Lightning!”

* * *

Apart from English, the other compulsory subject at Otonokizaka was mathematics. For some, it was easy. For others, it was extremely troublesome.  
  
Honoka and Nico sat at the back with Umi and Eli, desperately trying to focus. The two idiots had no idea how Eli could take the bare minimum of notes and still get the top mark of the class. It also infuriated Umi, who actually took the work seriously. Eli sat next to her, chewing gum and staring out the window, while the blue-haired girl wrote down all the equations Iida-sensei had put on the board.  
  
“If you’re not going to pay attention, at _least_ think about the car rather than Kotori, for once,” Umi mumbled to Eli, not looking up from her notebook.  
  
The blonde chuckled and popped her gum. “I can think about both, can’t I? Sitting with Kotori in Muse-Lightnin’, burning up a quarter mile…”  
  
“You’re so shameless,” Umi flipped to a new page and kept writing. Eli ignored this.  
  
“Speaking of the car, we _do_ need to get a new carburetor and engine. If we all pull our weight we can get that bad girl up and runnin’ in no time.”  
  
“You want me to help with that…”  
  
“You’re the best lockpick, Umi. It’s gonna be hard to get into the auto shop without you,”  
Eli’s tone went serious.  
  
Umi shut her eyes and clenched her pen. There was no denying her nickname _‘Sneaker Wave’_ had a double meaning. Sure, she was dangerous and would always submerge her enemy with her strength, but Umi was the best lockpick of the T-Birds, and arguably the town. She only needed one bobby pin and a small screwdriver, and she could break into anything. Did Umi enjoy this? Not particularly, but she cared about her gang...her friends…

“Iida-sensei!” Nico raised her hand, stopping the maths teacher.  
  
“Yes, Yazawa-san?”  
  
“How the ever loving fuck do you find x?”  
  
As the class turned to look at Nico, Iida-sensei’s face fell.  
  
“If you see me after class, I can teach you,”  
  
Twenty adolescents then let out an ‘oooh’ and some cat calls. Honoka burst out laughing and nearly toppled off her chair.  
  
Umi took this moment to turn to Eli, who was chuckling at the scene.  
  
“I’ll bust the lock for you, but that’s it.”  
  
Eli’s eyes lit up and she punched the side of Umi’s shoulder. “Thanks a heap, Umi! I know we can count on you for this!”  
  
Umi sighed and turned back to her notes as the class settled down, knowing she had a big task ahead of her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW MUSE-LIGHTNING IS LAME SO SUE ME WHAT ELSE AM I GONNA CALL THE DAMN CAR?!?!!?
> 
> Want to talk about Grease? Send your telegrams to @Tarot-Tatas on tumblr OR @Dvalkyriemusic on twitter


	6. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maths is hard and give Umi a medal

“I _still_ don’t get how to find x,” Nico threw her head into her hands and groaned against the table. Hanayo sighed and explained the equation again. It wasn’t a bit group - just Hanayo, Nico, Nozomi and Rin.   
  
“I still can’t believe ya don’t understand it, Nicocchi,” Nozomi looked down at the paper where Hanayo had written out examples for her to do. Rin was also staring hard at the paper, trying to figure it out.   
  
“Maths is not my strong point, being beautiful and a heart-throb is,” Nico flicked a twin tail over her soulder and batted her eyelashes, but instantly riled up when Nozomi burst into laughter.   
  
“Shut it, Tits!”   
  
“So I divide this, and square that and...hey! I think I got it nya!” Rin’s head shot up and a smile popped onto her face.   
  
Hanayo smiled and patted Rin on the shoulder.   
  
“Well done!”   
  
“How the hell did _you_ get it?!” Nico’s eyes bore into Rin’s grid paper, trying to figure the equation out.   
  
“It’s not that hard, to be honest,” Hanayo said softly, getting a small chuckle from Nozomi.   
  
“This is Nicocchi and Rin-chan ya dealin’ with, but ya _do_ make it so easy for ‘em, dollface,” Nozomi leaned in a smooched Hanayo’s cheek, enjoying the blush that spread afterwards.   
  
“Stop being a fuckin’ creep and help us if _you_ can do it, Nozomi!” Nico snapped.   
  
“But it’s fun to watch you suffer,” Nozomi didn’t even look at Nico, even though what she had said was clearly directed to her.   
  
Rin scooted closer to Nico and slung an arm around her merrily.   
  
“Don’t worry Yaz, I can teach you nyow that I get it!”   
  
“I don’t need your pity, babe,” Nico rolled her eyes and tapped her pencil against the table. 

 

* * *

 

“So, what are you doing Wednesday night?” Kotori asked Eli from behind her.   
  
They sat on the bleachers again, with Kotori brushing out Eli’s hair for her.   
  
The blonde was lost in the relaxing sensation and barely mumbled out the response.   
  
“B n’E…”   
  
“Again?” Kotori raised an eyebrow but did not stop brushing. Eli sighed and opened her eyes, flinching at how bright it was.   
  
“The damage to the car is pretty bad, and we need parts.”   
  
“So stealing them is the way to go?” Kotori raised an eyebrow and stopped brushing.   
  
Eli turn to smile sadly at Kotori, “We’d go out and buy new parts, but with what money? Who the hell is gonna give a bunch of kids the yen to purchase a new carburetor and rear bumper, huh?”   
  
“Maki-chan would in a heartbeat,” Kotori answered instantly. Her childhood friend would not say no, especially if Umi was involved.   
  
Eli pouted, “No pride in that, babe.”   
  
Kotori rolled her eyes: Eli was stubborn and full of vanity when it came to her gang, and asking for help from a Pink Lady - another gang despite their relationship - would be the same as asking her mother to kissing her wounds.   
  
“You birds and your flipping pride.”   
  
“You’re one to talk, birdy,” Eli flashed a grin, but Kotori smacked her on the arm, then added to two more because it did not feel right otherwise.   
  
“Ow!” Eli feigned injury and fell against the side of the bleachers. She curled up and cradled her arm.   
  
“Ow ow _OW!_ Kotori you bully!”   
  
“Oh stop it,” Kotori rolled her eyes at her stupid girlfriend, but let out a squeak when Eli pulled her down.   
  
With an ‘ooft,’ Kotori landed on top of Eli, and found herself getting lost in her vibrant blue eyes.   
  
“I’m injured,” Eli stuck out her lip, and Kotori stuck out her tongue.   
  
“Then you should watch your mouth,” The Pink Lady didn’t let up her pout.   
  
The T-Bird sighed and wrapped her arms around Kotori.   
  
“I don’t want anyone giving you ladies grief, that’s why we ain’t asking for Maki to help with this. We’ll also show those fuckin’ Scorpions whos boss when we rock up in a car we juiced up all by ourselves.”   
  
A smirk curled onto Eli’s lips, “Besides, I can’t wait to take you on a drive in her. She’s gonna look so good you’ll _scream_ .”   
  
“I refuse to be less prettier than a car, Eli-chan” Kotori narrowed her eyes.   
  
The T-Bird leaned in to graze her lips of Kotori’s piereced ears.   
  
“The best thing about Muse-Lightning is gonna be _you_ in the front seat.”   
  
The Pink Lady’s breath hitched, and Eli went in for the kill, locking her lips with Kotori’s and tuning out the rest of the world. 

* * *

Tying her bandana and looking in the mirror, Umi let out a sigh. Her jacket was on the bed, leaving her in her dark-blue shirt and jeans. It was late, and Umi blinked blearily at her reflection.

  
The plan was simple: Get in, get the two items, and get out. If the fuzz were on their tail, run. It was the same plan the T-Birds used for _every_ breaking and entering job.   
Although they were planning to use Umi’s car for the evening (since Muse-Lightning was a pile of scrap and their patient,) the T-Bird entrusted Nozomi with her keys. Nozomi was the better driver, after all, and Umi wanted one less thing to worry about on top of her already very important duties.   
  
Umi could pick any lock, but as the years went on she found that the evolution of security was getting more complex by the second. Who knows how difficult the lock would be to pick for the auto shop?   
  
“You’re just gonna check yourself out the entire time, babe?”   
  
Umi looked up to catch Maki, staring at her with her arms folded and leaning against the frame of the bathroom.   
  
Umi shrugged in the mirror.   
  
“Just preparing myself.”   
  
“Don’t you do this a lot?” Maki sauntered forward, more stiff than usual, and stood behind Umi. Maki was a tad taller, but it didn’t bother either of them.   
  
“Anything could go wrong,” Umi explained, still looking at her girlfriend through the mirror.   
  
“The auto shop is one I have visited during daylight, but I have never picked its lock before. Plus I will not be on the muscle team this time, I am the hawk.”   
  
“So you’re gonna let a big boobed dragon drive your car and everyone else stomp over you?” Maki raised an eyebrow.   
  
Umi shut her eyes and folded her arms.   
  
“Nozomi is a much better driver and no one else can lock pick like me.”   
  
She opened her eyes and let a smirk curl at the edge of her lip.   
  
“They do not call me _Sneaker Wave_ for nothing.”   
  
Maki bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Umi’s waist, leaning her chin on the T-Bird’s shoulder.   
  
“Just...just be careful...If It doesn’t work out I’ll buy you the parts, kay?”   
  
“Eli will refuse for that to happen,” Umi knew how stubborn the blonde was, but Maki just huffed.   
  
“Eli will have to think twice before pulling that bullshit, then.”   
  
Maki then placed a kiss on Umi’s neck, getting the T-Bird’s breath to hitch. Umi then turned around and Maki locked her lips with the other girl’s. They slowly relaxed into each other, with Maki allowing her hands to awkwardly roam up and down Umi’s stomach once they fumbled their way under the dark blue t-shirt.   
  
The two snapped apart when a knock sounded on Umi’s door.   
  
“Baby Blue! Ready to go?!”   
  
“Fuckin’ hell Nozomi,” Maki pulled away and cleared her throat, then quickly straightened out her shirt. Umi took deep breaths to calm herself and readjusted her bandana.

 

* * *

  
  
Umi sat in the passenger seat of her own car, hands on her knees while Nozomi drove them. The windows were down and Nozomi had a cigarette dangling out of the corner of her mouth.   
  
“So, you n’ Maki-chan gettin’ a bit frisky, I see,” Nozomi’s voice lilted, making Umi blushed furiously.   
  
“Absolutely not.”   
  
“C’mon Baby Blue, y’all know it’s true, no one’s neck gets _that_ red by natural circumstances,” Nozomi turned right and pulled up to see two familiar gingers playing rough n’ tumble outside the Homura Bakery.   
  
“Tabbys! In the car!” Nozomi stuck out her window to get the two’s attention.   
  
They scrambled to their feet, and Honoka quickly gave Rin a kiss on the cheek before hurrying over to the car and clambering into the back.   
  
“Where’s Eli-chan?” Rin asked, not minding Honoka shoving herself right up against her body.   
  
“She’s meetin’ us there,” Nozomi revved and sped off towards their next destination - Nameless street.   
  
Why there was a street literally called _Nameless Street,_ no one knew. All that mattered was on this very street had the auto shop. Of course, it was closed - not many places were open at 10:30pm.   
  
Standing near underneath a bright street lamp was a familiar blonde smoking a cigarette.   
  
Nozomi pulled the car up into the tiny car park that lead into the auto shop as Eli jogged over. She had been outside a coffee shop that was well and truley closed.   
  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow and parked the car, having seen the slight grimmace on the blonde’s face.   
  
“What’s the matter Elichi? No one ‘ere to hold ya hand in the dark?” Nozomi teased, and Eli pushed the girl back into the car she had just stepped out of.   
  
“Get fucked, Nozomi,” the tallest T-Bird growled.   
  
“Your hair looks shiny, whadidya do? Jump into a pool of vaseline?” Honoka joked, but Eli just scowled and tossed her head back like an angry horse.   
  
“My chick takes care of me, maybe yours should follow her example.”   
  
Rin instantly scowled and cracked her knuckles, but Umi cleared her throat.   
  
“Can we just get this over with?”   
  
“Right,” Eli refocused and put one hand in her pocket.   
  
“Let’s go over the plan one more time: Umi, you’re gonna pick the locks,” Eli pointed at the blue-haired T-Bird who had her arms folded.   
  
“When you’re done with the locks, Honks, Rin and myself will go in,” Eli jabbed her hand at herself and the two gingers.   
  
“I’ll grab the carburetor, and you two get the bumper. While this is happening, Umi and Nozomi will keep watch for any funny business or fuzz, but Nozomi will stay in the car and Umi will be close by.”   
  
Nozomi winked and Umi just gave another nod.   
  
“Once the carburetor is in Umi’s wagon, I’ll run back in and give you two a hand with the rear bumper.”   
  
“You sayin’ we won’t be fast enough?” Rin raised and eyebrow and puffed out her chest.   
  
“I am the nyastest and nyastiest out of nyall of ya.”   
  
“Your feet are to quick for your damn brain, kid,” Eli scowled.   
  
“But if you two _are_ too slow, I’m gonna speed up the job. This shouldn’t take all night, and we all got places to be.”   
  
With that, the ginger backed down. Honoka placed a hand on Rin’s shoulder and shot a smirk at her.   
  
“Show Eli-chan how fast you are, Hoshi.”   
  
Rin, fired up again, nodded and was practically bouncing up and down on the spot.   
  
Eli shot a look at Nozomi, “You know the signals?”   
  
“Like the back of my hand,” Nozomi grinned and pulled up her pants a bit.   
  
“Good, now let’s roll,” Eli jerked her head and turned towards the shop.   
  
“Have fun ladies!” Nozomi called from her resting spot by the car.   
  
Umi stuffed her hands into her pockets and sighed.

 -

  
“Why can’t we just pick the front door lock?” Honoka asked in a loud whispered as she followed Eli and Umi around the side of the store.   
  
“Too obvious,” Umi answered, mentally preparing herself for the task. She had a set of Maki’s old bobbypins in her pocket - the only tools she needed.   
  
_‘Take ‘em, they’re not gettin any use with me,’_ Maki had told Umi.   
  
“Wait are we gonna be going through a window?” Rin asked, but Eli shrugged.   
  
“If the door ain’t working, then probably,” Eli took another drag of her cigarette and then let out a small ‘a hah!’   
  
Eli stopped walking at a small singular door. The sillouhette from the far away streetlamp was not providing much light but it was easy to make out.   
  
But Umi did not have night vision.   
  
“Anyone got a light?” She asked the three of them while stepping forward. Eli and Honoka instantly reached into their pockets and flicked their zippos to life.   
  
Umi looked up and had to hold back a deadpan - it was better than _nothing,_ after all.   
The T-Bird got on one knee and studied the lock. A pin and tumbler...how many of those locks as Umi picked in her life time? Far too many to count.   
  
Carefully, she took out two pins and bent one to the angle she required.   
  
“Take the rubber off it, please,” Umi handed the pin to Honoka, who just snorted.   
  
“Why can’t _you_ do it, oh great _Sneaker Wave_ ?”   
  
“Because I actually care about what I put in my mouth, now just do it,” Umi snapped and then bent the other pin into the shape she needed to provide rotation for the lock.   
  
Honoka groaned and then used her teeth to take the rubber parts off of the pin. She handed it back to Umi.   
“There, happy?”   
  
“Euphoric,” Umi deadpanned, and inserted that pin into the lock and took a deep breath.   
  
The flickering lights from the zippos were minimal help, so Umi slowly put pressure on the lock by trying to rotate it. She began her work - trying to identify any stiff pins in the lock. The first one wasn’t stiff, and neither was the second, but her luck struck with the third. She pushed it up carefully, until the audible ‘click’ sounded, and Umi grinned.   
  
_‘There’s one,’_ she thought, and started to turn the lock. With that pin out of the way, Umi went deeper into the lock and tried to find the other pins.   
  
“C’Mon, Umi,” Eli took another drag of her cigarette and brushed her zippo dangerously close to Umi’s ear.   
  
“I will be no good to you if I burn alive, Eli,” Umi glared at the T-Bird.   
  
“You cannot rush this,” Umi then turned back to the lock and carefully pushed on to find the other stiff pin. She managed to find it at the very back, and when the second ‘click’ sounded, let out a small chuckle. Triumph surged through her vains as she turned the lock carefully.   
  
Umi straightened up and pushed the door open with her foot.   
  
A soft creak sounded, but Umi did not care about the smug smirk formed on her face.   
  
“No lock is too hard for me,” she folded her arms and stepped back. Eli flicked off her zippo and clapped Umi’s shoulder.   
  
“You’ve done it again, Umi,” Eli then turned to Honoka and Rin.   
  
“Let’s move.”

* * *

 

Their footsteps echoed against the hard cold floor. The place was darker inside, so Eli had to pull out her zippo again. Behind her, Honoka and Rin were peering around at all the different shelves.  
  
“Honk, Rin, the bumpers should be over in the left corner. Try to find one that fits the measurements I gave you, and make sure it looks cool,” Eli kept her voice low out of caution. She had skipped geography class earlier that day to visit the shop to get a sense of where everything was.   
  
“The carburetor should be over on the right side. I’ll grab the one we need then come back to help you two, got it?”   
  
“Easy peasy,” Honoka gave a thumbs up.   
  
“Don’t be sleazy,” Rin cracked her knuckles and headed off in the direction Eli suggested.   
  
Eli was left by herself to go find the car part. She took long, light strides in the direction of the carburetors.

* * *

 

Umi stood with her arms folded and eyes peeled for any signs of disturbance in the area. She didn’t move, and rarely blinked. Nozomi thought that her friend could pass as a scarecrow. The driver lit up another cigarette and smirked.  
  
“So Umi-chan, I can’t help but shake the feelin’ that I was interuptin’ Maki and ya earlier.”  
  
“None of your business,” Umi barely moved her lips and did not look at Nozomi. The older T-Bird chuckled and sat on the bonnet of the mercury eight.  
  
“Y’know there ain’t a thing wrong with some time with ya chick, and Maki sure is a fine filly.”  
  
“I am aware.”  
  
“So why dontcha act like it?”  
  
The question made Umi rigid, and her teeth clenched. Umi loved Maki more than anything in the world. She would give her heart and soul to protect Maki, and would never even dream of hurting her in any way possible - the very thought made her sick.  
  
“I get it, a gal needs ‘er down time, but it’s gonna get harder if ya keep actin’ like some stuck up broad.”  
  
Umi finally snapped over to glare at Nozomi. She unfolded her arms and stared down at the smoking female.  
  
“You do not get it, Nozomi,” her tone was tense.  
  
“We have no reason to _act._ ”  
  
Nozomi’s purple eyebrows flew into her hair, but she listened to what Umi had to say.  
  
“There is nothing I love more than Nishikino Maki, and she knows this. Just because we do not throw ourselves at each other like Eli and Kotori do...just because we do not show physical affection like Honoka and Rin and Nico do...we have our own way of expressing our love…”  
  
Umi found herself softening rather quickly, and her eyes widened at the realisation.  
  
“This connection is...spiritual...it is not something that needs to be shared with the world, and we are much more comfortable to show our affection in private.”

“Well if that floats ya boat then be a strong captain, Baby Blue,” Nozomi smiled, and Umi’s face turned quizzical.  
  
“You were not...making fun of me?”   
  
“Why would I pull ya leg? Genuine curiosity, my dear Umi-chan,” the purple haired girl shrugged and folded her arms.   
  
“Just thought ya’d wanna be wary of it, because lips have been movin’...’”   
  
“Excuse me?” Umi instantly tensed up and Nozomi shook her head.   
  
“The Scorpions are talkin’ shit about you n’ Maki-chan again. This time, they’re callin’ ya her personal hitman.”   
  
Umi’s face contorted with rage and clenched her fist again. She didn’t have time to respond because a shadowy figure was moving towards them.   
  
Instantly, Umi whirled around and brought up her hands, but as the figure moved closer, she put down her hands.   
  
“Geez Umi! I’m not the fuzz if I’m coming _from_ the fence!” Eli chuckled, tucked under her left arm was a piece of machinery.   
  
“Got the carburettor,” she added, opening the boot to Umi’s car and putting the piece inside.   
  
“Where are the tabbys?” Nozomi asked.   
  
Eli shut the boot and turned back to head into the shop.   
  
“Probably still trying to find the bumper, but I’m gonna give them a hand,” and with that, Eli disapperead into the shadows again.   
  
“I’ll bet all the money I got that Eli is pissin’ herself from how dark it is,” Nozomi chuckled, and Umi did not respond.   
  
Rumours of her and Maki were circulating again, and something needed to be done.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who's curious or hasn't caught on: Kotori has OCD
> 
> Want to talk Grease? Fly your paper airplanes to @Tarot-Tatas on tumblr OR @DValkyrieMusic on twitter


	7. The Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't visit gremlins after midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update on Sunday due to work, gigs, being sick, university work and going for jugular veins in the moon pit.

Eli headed back into the autoshop and pulled out her lighter again.  
  
“Honk! Rin! Where are you?!” she hissed, her voice echoing slightly. Some grunts could be heard from the left side, so Eli honed her ears in and followed the noise.  
  
The grunts came with small ‘clinks’ of metal.  
  
“Look if we go with this one, we can just fit it straight onto the car.”  
  
“No you dummy! Let’s get a different one and pimp it out and just adjust it!”  
  
Honoka and Rin stood across from each other, holding a rear bumper in each, arguing.  
  
Eli groaned and stomped forward.  
  
“Why can’t you two just follow instructions?!” She stopped in front of them, furiously glancing from one ginger to another.  
  
“We were just deciding on which one, and I say _this_ one!” Honoka waved her bumper, but Rin scowled and stamped her foot.  
  
“No, _this_ one is cooler and goes straight onto the car’s butt! Less work for us!”  
  
“But this one will be ten times cooler because we altered it and shit!”  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you two?! I said grab one with the right measurement!” Eli smacked them both on the backs of their heads, and made Honoka drop the rear bumper she was holding.  
  
With a loud ‘CLANG’ the metal hit the hard floor, and the three T-Birds covered their ears, which made Rin drop her bumper too. With another ‘CLANG,’ the metal hit the floor, but from the angle Rin was holding the bumper, it teetered and crashed against a glass cabinet containing headlights. The ‘CRASH’ from the metal hitting the glass made everyone wince and instinctively turn their bodies away from the cabinet.  
  
When the noise and vibrations died down, Eli slowly opened her eyes, along with Honoka.  
  
“Is it over?” the ginger asked the blonde.  
  
“I think so?” was the response, and then after a minute or so, Eli slumped and directed Rin and Honka to help her pick up the bumper that had crashed into the cabinet.  
  
“It’s still in one piece, and we can juice it up if need be,” Eli shrugged as they moved forward.  
  
The second Eli’s fingers came in contact with the bumper, the lights came on.  
  
It would have been a relief to Eli if the sudden luminosity did not come with the shrill ringing of an alarm.  
  
Eli’s heart sank.  
  
_“Shit!”_ Honoka clapped her hands over her ears again and Rin gulped.  
  
“Whadda we do?!” They turned to Eli, who also had her hands over her ears. The older T-Bird glanced from the bumper to the exit, then let out a groan of frustration.  
  
There was only one thing to do.  
  
_“Ditch the bumper and BOLT!”_

* * *

Outside, Nozomi and Umi looked up at the noise. Instantly, Umi was instantly ripped out of her thoughts of dealing with the rumours and focused on what was currently happening.  
  
“Well, I think that’s Elichi’s way of saying that this shit ain’t _хорошо_ _,_ ” Nozomi casually picked herself up from the top of the bonnet and hopped into the driver’s seat as if the wailing alarm was nothing. Umi let out a ‘tsk’ when she saw three figures bolting towards her.  
  
“Nozomi! Start the car!” Eli yelled, with Honoka next to her. The two were behind Rin, who was the fastest of the three.  
  
Umi threw open the back door to her car and slid into the middle seat. Rin kicked herself off the ground and, like a bullet, shot herself into the back of the car, landing in Umi’s lap. Rin quickly scrambled over the blue-haired T-Bird and sat on her right side.  
  
“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” She then urged the two that was were still running. Eli slid over the bonnet and threw the front door open to get into the shotgun seat.  
  
Everyone paled at the last sound they wanted to hear - the police siren.  
  
“Shit!” Eli flew into a panic and Nozomi revved the engine.  
  
“HONK! HURRY UP!” Rin screamed out the open door and over Umi’s right ear.  
  
“No time for an easy entry! Umi shut the door and roll the window down!” Eli instructed, anxiety consuming her voice.  
  
“She will not f-”  
  
“JUST DO IT!”  
  
With a growl of frustration, Umi slammed the door, and Honoka instantly screamed in panic.  
  
“Jump through the window Honk! Get a perfect ten!” Nozomi revved the engine again as the sounds of sirens drew closer. Honoka let out something of a roar, and made to jump.  
  
It seemed in slow motion as her body _just_ got through the window, but then there was an ‘OOFT!’  
  
Rin lurched over Umi and grabbed her girlfriend’s hands and started to pull.  
  
“I’M STUCK!”  
  
“Close enough, we gotta jet,” Nozomi mumbled and made the sharpest turn out of the carpark.  
  
She seemed to have forgotten that Honoka, from the hip down, was dangling out the window. Her legs kicked out and she screamed at the sudden force of the turn.  
  
Nozomi slammed her foot on the accelerator and took off the down the road, and the pandemonium made itself at home inside the car.

* * *

 

Eli shoved a cigarette into her mouth in an attempt to try and calm herself, but her eyes were still twitching. Nozomi seemed to be the calmest of the lot as she just drove at full speed and dodged any obstacle that could be in her way. The police were very far behind, but she needed to make sure they stayed like that.

  
If the front of the car were the chaotic gates to hell, then the back was the amusement park hell offered.  
  
Honoka from the hip up was inside the car, as the rest of her was currently dangling out of the left window, but her muscles were working overtime just to keep her balance. She was holding onto Rin’s hands, and the girl was currently leaning over Umi and trying to calm Honoka down. The screams of panic were continuous, which made Umi - in the centre - just rest her head in her hands, with her elbows propped up on Rin’s back.  
  
“How ya doin’ back there, Baby Blue?” Nozomi asked, glancing in the rearview mirror quickly.  
  
Umi did not respond.  
  
“We didn’t get the bumper,” Eli grit her teeth and clenched her fist into her hair.  
  
“But ya got the carburetor. A bumper can be easy to get,” Nozomi reassured her friend, veering left sharply to head down a backstreet.  
  
“NOZOMI-CHAN!” Honoka screamed, her body sliding out the window as she clung onto Rin’s arms for dear life.  
  
“Sorry Honk!”  
  
“Can’t you just pull her in?!” Eli snapped at Rin.  
  
“I’m trying but she ain’t budgin’! Her belt is stuck!”  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Eli turned around and punched the glovebox in front of her.  
  
“Do _not_ break my car, just because you could not take care of your own,” Umi snapped up and glared at the back of Eli’s head.  
  
Eli turned around again to spit some words back at Umi, but Honoka let out another scream of terror as Nozomi sharply turned into yet another side street.  
  
“Honk do _nyat_ let go!”  
  
“There is a car coming,” Umi muttered, and Honoka screamed again. She curled her legs up to try and avoid breaking them against the moving vehicle.  
  
“Who lives the closest around ‘here, we need to get off the road or the fuzz will be on our tails all night,” Nozomi kept swerving in and out of streets, ignoring the sirens as best as she could. Rin looked around briefly, and recognized a couple of street names and a familiar playground.  
  
“Yaz! Get to Yaz’s house!”  
  
“Nico-chan!” Honoka wailed, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
“Y’gotta direct me, Tabby,” Nozomi glanced in the rear view mirror at Rin, who nodded shakily.  
  
“Next right.”

* * *

  
  
The car was still riddled with chaos as Rin held onto Honoka and directed Nozomi to her girlfriend’s house. Eli and Umi were still staring each other down. The tension between those two T-Birds was practically visible.  
  
Nozomi pulled the car up to the side of a rather small house, but a room on the bottom floor with furiously pink curtains made it easily distinguishable as Nico’s home. When the engine turned off, Nozomi turned around to look at the three in the back properly.  
  
Rin was still leaning over Umi’s lap to hold onto Honoka, and Umi had her fists clenched to stare at Eli. Honoka was whimpering, with snot running out of her nose.  
  
“Alrighty, everyone out,” Nozomi seemed far too cheerful for the situation at hand. She opened the door and stepped out of the car.  
  
“I doubt the fuzz will come down a suburban street this late,” she added.  
  
“I...need help…” Honoka whimpered, but Nozomi was already on the case.  
  
“Rin-chan, ya push and I’ll pull, ‘kay?” Nozomi grabbed Honoka’s waist.  
  
Eli got out of the car and took the last drag of her cigarette before stomping it out on the pavement. She adjusted her hair and took three deep breaths to try and calm herself down. The last twenty minutes - it felt much longer, but it had only been twenty minutes - were insane.  
  
Honoka finally got out of the window and was placed on the ground by Nozomi.  
  
“I told ya ya’d survive,” Nozomi patted Honoka’s cheek before straightening up and moving out of the way. Rin got out of the car and instantly slid forward to embrace Honoka.  
  
Umi stepped out of the car and folded her arms, glowering at Eli.  
  
“I didn’t mean to damage your damn car, Umi,” Eli did not turn around.  
  
“Then do not do that again,” Umi muttered, then turned on her heel to help Honoka stand up straight.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Eli went to the boot of the car to take out their only prize that evening - the carburetor. It was smaller than what Eli was imagining, even though she had taken the measurements. She then walked back to her gang, and the sight before her was abysmal.  
  
Honoka was being held up by Umi and Rin, and the smaller ginger whispering reassurement to the shocked T-Bird. Nozomi was in walking towards the door with a fresh cigarette between her teeth. The oldest T-Bird knocked on the door, not caring that it was the middle of the night.  
  
“I do not think Nico is going to appreciate this,” Umi mumbled.  
  
The door opened, and there stood the tiny stature of Nico. Her pink nightgown and straight black hair clashed with the green substance that had been plastered all over her face.  
  
“Do you idiots have _any_ idea what t-” she stopped the angry outburst when she saw Honoka, and her jaw dropped.  
  
“What the-”  
  
“Things didn’t go according to plan,” Eli said, resting the carburettor on her hip as her knee jerked slightly.  
  
“We need lay low, keep _this_ safe, and Honk needs to get herself together,” the blonde gestured to the item she was holding then jerked her head back to Honoka.  
  
Nico raised an eyebrow, “The fuzz are onto you?”  
  
“ _Were_ onto us,” Nozomi corrected.  
  
“We heard the sirens, but they did not seem to catch us. Better safe than sorry,” Umi explained, wincing as snot dripped from Honoka’s nose.  
  
“Alright, bring in the Honk - put her in my room and I’ll take care of her,” Nico sighed and threw the door wide open for them to enter.  
  
“Medusa, Blondie and Tits, you three can’t stay the night so jet in an hour or so,” Nico pointed to Umi, Eli and Nozomi.  
  
“I can drive you two home,” Umi offered, then helped Rin get Honoka through the doorframe.

* * *

 

Honoka lay on Nico’s bright pink bed wearing only her bra and underwear. Nico had placed some cream on her stomach wounds and instructed Rin to monitor their girlfriend and keep an ice pack flat against the rawest wound.  
  
When Nico walked out of her bedroom, she saw Nozomi and Eli sitting on the couches in the living room.  
  
“Umi for fuck’s sake, you can sit,” Nico sighed at the standing T-Bird.  
  
“Now, can one of you feather brains tell me why my girlfriend looks like she got mauled by a damn bear?” Nico crossed her arms, eyeing the now three occupants on the couch.  
  
Eli, who sat in the middle, glanced between Nozomi and Umi. Nico was not someone anyone would want to get angry.  
  
“We needed parts for the car, so we did our usual thing,” Eli started with a swallow.  
  
“But when it came to the bumper, shit hit the roof…”  
  
“Next thing ya know, alarms are blarin’ and bird come runnin’, it’s almost funny now,”  
  
Nozomi smirked, but Umi scowled and cleared her throat.  
  
“We had to get away because sirens were sounding in the distance. Honoka had to jump through the car window but she did not get all the way through. In lieu of the moment, Nozomi drove off with half of Honoka exposed to the outside world.”  
  
Nico took a moment to process everything, her eye twitching. With a few pattering steps, she moved up to Nozomi and punched her in the shoulder.  
  
_“That’s_ for driving off with half a Honks,” Nico spat, then punched Eli next.  
  
_“That’s_ for leaving Honks and Hoshi by themselves in a store,”  
  
She then moved down to Umi and punched her as well, but Umi did not flinch like Nozomi and Eli had.  
  
“And _that’s_ for not helping Hoshi pull Honks into the car. What the fuck is wrong with you all?!” Nico stepped back and clenched her fists.  
  
“You couldn’t have kept the door open for her?! An extra three seconds for her to get her ass into the car _before_ speeding away like some shitty drive-in film?!”  
  
Eli opened her mouth to snap back, but Nico kept going.  
  
“You think it’s okay to just leave one of your own helpless like that?! Who the _fuck_ does that?! _This_ is why you dumbasses keep getting so much shit from the Scorpions and other groups!”  
  
“We are _ten_ times better than those pussies!” Eli snapped, and Nico let out a dark laugh.  
  
“The Scorpions take better care of each other than you scumbags. When word gets out about this bullshit you will all be easy targets.”  
  
Eli’s face fell. Nico folded her arms and continued to glower at the tallest T-Bird.  
  
“If you care about your gang so much, then _act like it._ Honoka and Rin would do _anything_ for you, and you know that. You get angry when people fuck with any T-Bird, but how about you actually _give_ a fuck about them yourself.”  
  
Eli’s face went red and hot, angry tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. She hated feeling like this, especially in front of Umi and Nozomi, and most importantly - Nico.  
  
“If you lot could just stick your pride up your asses and give a shit about each other instead of all this ‘every bird for themselves’ bullshit, you would be _decent_ human beings.”  
  
The words cut deep, and the three T-Birds hung their heads.  
  
“You are right,” Umi muttered, and Nico huffed.  
  
“Of course I am, I’m the most popular one, therefore I know everything.”  
  
“Except how to find x.”  
  
“Get stuffed, Tits,” Nico snapped and turned an angry shade of red. Eli was sure that steam would come out of her ears.  
  
“Now all three of you get out, I have two girlfriends to look after.”  
  
“Can we just-”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Nicocchi, you just yapped on about how we need to give more a shit about ‘em, so let us,” Nozomi clapped Nico’s shoulder, and the Pink Lady sighed.  
  
“Thirty seconds, then scram.”

* * *

 

Apologies and light arm punches out of affection later, the three older T-Birds left Nico’s house.  
  
“You put ‘em in a place, Yaz,” Rin smiled at Nico when she walked back into the bedroom. She looked exhausted, and just flopped onto the bed next to Honoka, who winced.  
  
“Sorry Honk,” Nico’s apology was muffled by her face being in her quilt.  
  
“Dun worry ‘bout it,” Honoka mumbled back, reaching out to pat the back of Nico’s head.  
  
“Hey! lemme join!” Rin stood up from her spot and took off her jacket to reveal her yellow t-shirt, and flopped onto the middle of the bed between Honoka and Nico.  
  
The older girls groaned.  
  
“Careful Hoshi!” Nico hissed while Rin squirmed to get comfortable. The ginger settled down and placed an arm around Honoka and Nico, smiling lazily.  
  
“You’re such a shit,” Honoka mumbled with her eyes closed, snuggling closer. She winced in pain when she tried to roll onto her side.  
  
“Stay on your back,” Rin ordered Honoka while Nico shuffled to Rin’s otherside.  
  
“You two need to leave pretty damn early or Mama will puree you into her morning smoothie,” Nico murmured, feeling sleep taking a hold of her.  
  
“It’ll be like we were never here,” Rin kissed Nico’s forehead.  
  
“Hey where’s my kiss? I was hanging out of a window,” Honoka whined, getting a chuckle out of Rin.  
  
“Yes yes Honk,” Rin then turned to kiss Honoka, enjoying the soft sigh that escaped the T-Bird’s lips.  
  
“Both of you need your rest...just...shut up and sleep,” Nico mumbled, clinging onto Rin’s shirt and ignoring the light was still on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to talk Grease with me? Send your owl-post to @Tarot-Tatas on tumblr OR @DValkyriemusic on twitter.


	8. The Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry fruit fight and dopey boobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy Fam,
> 
> Until university is done, I'm going to have to only do one update per week.

When Kotori walked into her history class on Thursday morning, she saw Hanayo eagerly reading a copy of the school paper.  
  
Curiously, Kotori sat down slowly next to her friend who hadn’t even noticed her presence.  
  
“Good morning Kaya-chan!” Kotori greeted, and the other Pink Lady jumped and let out a squeak.  
  
“G-G-Good morning!!” Hanayo stuttered, her glasses slipping down her face.  
  
Kotori placed her books on the table and peered at the paper.  
  
“Anything interesting happen?”  
  
“Y-Yes actually,” Hanayo readjusted her glasses and lay the paper flat on their desk. She then pointed at the first article on the left page.  
  
Kotori’s eyes lit up.  
  
“The national bandstand television show has selected Otonokizaka as a representative high school and will do a live broadcast from our gym?!” The Pink Lady clapped her hands together with excitement while Hanayo nodded.  
  
“It’s very exciting! We get to dance on television! B-But…”  
  
“But what?” Kotori turned to Hanayo, quizzical.  
  
The younger girl put her fingers together and looked down at the ground.  
  
“I-I’m nervous that i’ll make a fool of myself.”  
  
“Don’t say that Kaya-chan!” Kotori placed a hand on Hanayo’s shoulder and beamed.  
  
“You won’t make a fool of yourself, and it’ll be fun!”  
  
Hanayo grinned and changed the conversation, “Did your mother tell you about this?”  
  
“No, which is what makes it more exciting!” Kotori was fired up.  
  
“I have to pick out a dress to wear and Eli-can needs a suit! Or she could wear a dress, she’d be perfect in either one…”  
  
And with that, Kotori went off into her own little world, mulling over different options for clothing. Nitta-sensei burst into the room, and when she took the roll, had to call out Kotori’s name twice.  
  
“Minami-san!”  
  
Kotori was yanked out of her daydream and the class chuckled.

* * *

**  
** Maki walked into the girl's bathroom, and noticed that no one else was there. Her heels clicked against the tiles as she entered a toilet stall. Locking the door and getting ready to relieve herself, the bathroom door opened again.  
  
Maki opened her eyes at the laughter and talking from the mirrors.  
  
“Can you believe was Nanjo-sensei is wearing today? Overalls, seriously!?”  
  
“She _is_ a mechanics teacher, Mizuki-chan.”  
  
“But _yellow_ overalls?! Really?!”  
  
Maki identified three people laughing, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
“Hey, you know Nishikino-san?”  
  
“What about her?”  
  
“Is she dating Sonoda-san or what?”  
  
“Oh please, Sonoda-san is just a bodyguard her father paid for. I doubt there’s any real love in that relationship. Strictly business.”  
  
“What makes you say that?”  
  
“Yuuki, have you ever seen do anything apart from stand next to each other?”  
  
Maki felt anger flare up inside of her. She did not know who two of the girls were, but one she was able to recognize as a tennis player in a lower year.  
  
“Hmm, now that you mention it…”  
  
“Right? It’s just business. I heard that Sonoda-san gets paid a _heap_ of dough just to keep an eye on Nishikino.”  
  
“Why would Nishikino hire some delinquent to look after his child?”  
  
“Have you been living under a rock? Nishikino is _bad news._ ”  
  
“But so is Sonoda! She beats people to a pulp and never has a scratch on her! I’m just saying why get a delinquent instead of a real bodyguard?”  
  
Maki narrowed her eyes. These bitches could talk shit about her until kingdom come, but if they continued to yap about Umi, her _lover,_ then she’d strike.  
  
Ever so quietly, Maki got herself ready to leave the stall.  
  
“It must be weird for Nishikino-san to have some scary chick follow her around all the time.”  
  
That was it. Maki flushed the toilet and opened the door.  
  
Stepping out, she saw Sana Yuuki, prized tennis player, along with two other girls. Their faces fell upon seeing Maki stride up to the sink to wash her hands.  
  
The girl with a ponytail had her mouth hanging open like a fish, and the girl with pigtails paled drastically.  
  
When Maki finished washing her hands, she did not dry them. Instead, she looked over at the three girls with narrowed eyes.  
  
“For the record, Umi follows me around on her own free will. If anything, my father would pay her to stay _away_ from me.”  
  
Sana’s jaw dropped, and Maki made her way towards the bathroom door, heading off to her next class.  
  
“Oh please, Sonoda would _love_ to stay away from you. You’ve got a shit reputation.”  
  
With that, Maki stopped, her hand on the door. She really did not want to do anything brash today - just go to class, see Umi, and go home.  
  
“Maybe ask your daddy to increase Sonoda’s pay.”  
  
Maki turned on her heel and stormed right up to Sana, and punched her square in the jaw.

* * *

 

“So Maki’s in the slammer now,” Nico shrugged, sitting next to Hanayo at their usual table for lunch.  
  
It was always a small group on Thursdays during lunch, seeing as Rin and Umi would be at their lunchtime activities of athletics and archery. Honoka was in detention, too, for simply making a snide remark during her art class with Hanayo and Nico. Maki would often go and sit a little away from the archery range to quietly watch Umi, so her lack of presence was not unusual, but the reason certainly was.  
  
Kotori’s heart sank, “Do we know what for?”  
  
“She punched Sana right in the kisser,” Nico adjusted her left twintail, and Hanayo sighed.  
  
“From what I heard, Sana-san, Mizuki-san and Miyashita-san were talking smack about Umi-chan and Maki-chan.”  
  
Kotori tensed up visibly, “More rumours?”  
  
“It’s about Umi bein’ Maki’s personal bodyguard and not her girlfriend,” Nico sighed.  
  
Kotori leaned against the table and stuck her chair out with a groan.  
  
“I wish she didn’t get so fired up…”  
  
“That sounds like something Umi would say,” Nico smirked, and Kotori sighed again. Hanayo awkwardly continued to eat as Nico clapped a hand on Kotori’s shoulder.  
  
“Look Kotori, all of us ladies know that rumours come and go. Who knows? Maybe this rumour will fade away and a new one will start. It better be about how fabulous I am,”  
  
Nico held her head up proudly and smirked.  
  
“But that’s just facts.”  
  
“Maki-chan punched someone in the bathroom, that will add to her reputation,” Kotori ignored Nico and stared at the floor.  
  
Hanayo looked up from her lunch and wrung her hands nervously.  
  
“Maki-chan should talk with Umi-chan about this, In my opinion,” Hanayo said, glancing from Kotori to Nico.  
  
“They will, but Nozomi said that Umi looked like she's gonna be out for blood upon finding out about the bodyguard rumours in the first place. Y’know how much she cares about Maki,”  
  
“Well yes, she’s Maki-chan’s _girlfriend,_ that’s her job,” Kotori raised her head with a pout.   
  
“And it’s _my_ job too,” Eli’s voice sounded from behind Kotori and a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist.  
  
Kotori instantly smiled and lifted up her head to made contact with Eli’s lips.  
  
“Oh great, Commander Gross is here,” Nico rolled her eyes. Eli ignored the comment, and Nozomi moved out from behind the blonde T-Bird to slide across the table and sit next to Hanayo.  
  
“Did you hear about the dance?” Kotori asked Eli, who nodded.  
  
“Saw it in the paper those geeks write.”  
  
“You chose to read something voluntarily? That’s a first, Eli _chi_ ,” Nozomi teased, and Eli scowled at her.  
  
“Bite me, and don’t call me that,” Eli growled.  
  
“Aw c’mon! Lighten up!” Nozomi grinned before turning back to Hanayo.  
  
Eli smiled down at Kotori, “I’m ready to cut a rug with you. That dance contest will be all ours.”  
  
“You bet it will be!” Kotori stretched her neck to kiss Eli again.  
  
“Gross,” Nico wretched, turning to talk to Hanayo and Nozomi, but she made another face of disgust upon seeing them staring into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Oh _come on!”_ Nico huffed and slouched in the opposite direction to them.   
  
“Y'know ya look so cute with ya glasses on,” Nozomi grinned, not breaking eye contact with Hanayo and not listening to Nico.  
  
Hanayo blushed, “Y-You think so?”  
  
“I know so,” Nozomi leaned forward, and instead of kissing Hanayo, slipped the glasses off of her face.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“C’mon Panachi, I’ll give ‘em back,” Nozomi placed the glasses on her own face, and blinked a few times.  
  
“Woah! Ya vision is warped! How can you even _see_ like this?!”  
  
“Nozomi-chan!” Hanayo waved her hands out, trying to reach her glasses amongst the fuzzy blob that was her girlfriend.  
  
“Dontcha think these make me look smarter and sexier?” Nozomi pulled the lenses down to the tip of her nose and winked.  
  
“You look like a fucking perv,” Nico deadpanned, and Hanayo continued to flail about to try and retrieve her glasses.  
  
“Nozomi-chan _pleaassee!!_ ”  
  
“Hey, that’s _Tojo-sensei_ to ya,” Nozomi clicked her fingers and waggled her eyebrows.  
  
Hanayo squinted to try and make out the fuzzy blob some more, and the little black lines to outline her glasses. With her cheeks puffed out in annoyance and concentration, Hanayo moved towards the blob and pressed her lips to the soft surface that Hanayo identified as Nozomi’s cheek.  
  
Instantly, Nozomi froze, and a lopsided, dopey grin formed on her face. Hanayo made a sloppy swipe to get her glasses off Nozomi’s face.  
  
“Y-You jerk,” Hanayo fumbled to put the glasses back on and scowled at Nozomi, who was now just gazing dumbly at the Pink Lady with that grin still ever present.  
  
“Your gross is showing again, Tits,” Nico muttered, checking her makeup in her compact mirror while Eli and Kotori laughed.

* * *

  
“I can’t stand it when people talk shit about you, Umi,” Maki stubbed her cigarette out against the metal pole that connected the bleachers and reached into the packet for a new one. 

  
Standing across her, Umi frowned and folded her arms. The final period of the day was free for both of them, and of course, news had spread of the incident. Umi nearly snapped her bowstring when the girls next to her at the range whispered about it to each other.  
  
“There was no need to punch Sana-san,” her voice was low, but it resonated through the metal web that was the underside of the bleachers where they were currently standing.  
  
“Yes there was,” Maki snapped back, lighting up the cigarette with a firm hand. Her cheek was bruised, and there were markings where Sana’s cheap nails had clawed at her neck.  
  
“No one talks shit about you. _No one_ .”  
  
“The rumours are problematic, and as much as I would _also_ love to deal with them in such a brash manner, there is too much at risk," Umi stated simply.   
  
“That’s not what you said that night you came back from your little breaking and entering,” Maki shot back.  
  
“No, but I was not thinking with a clear head,” Umi sighed and scratched at her leather jacket nervously.  
  
“Maki, we can deal with the rumours in another way, b-but...it would involve proving they are wrong…”  
  
“Excuse me?” Maki raised an eyebrow and Umi gulped. She looked up at Maki with tight lips.  
  
“We could... _try_ ...to show more affection to each other…” Umi looked in pain as she let the idea roll off her tongue.  
  
Maki’s eyes flashed, and she folded her arms, “You know _neither_ of us would be able to do that.”  
  
“I know,” Umi hung her head. The thought was shameless and she was disgusted with herself.  
  
“I...I love you, b-but...but I do not understand why the world cannot just let us love each other in privacy…” Umi looked away with a grimace.   
  
“Because it ain’t a perfect world, babe,” Maki smiled sadly and unfolded her arms. She awkwardly reached out to hold Umi’s hand.  
  
“At least Sana won’t talk shit about you anymore, the bitch,”  
  
“But she will talk about _you,_ ” Umi countered with a frown. Maki sighed and after her eyes flitted around to make sure they were truly alone, leaned in to gently kiss Umi on the lips.  
  
“That’s my problem, not yours.”  
  
Umi, in her annoyance, grabbed Maki’s shoulders and drilled her brown gaze into the amethyst.  
  
“It is _our_ problem, not just yours.”

* * *

 

**  
** That same afternoon, once school had finished for the day, The T-Birds ventured off to the _Blueberry Train._ They sat in a booth on the lower level with the intention to mull over their plans for the busted Mercury.  
  
“The meeting is at session,” Eli slapped her hand down on the table as Umi took a sip of her water. She was silent and currently thinking about Maki, so the other T-Birds just let her be.  
  
“Do you know what I heard?” Honoka leaned across to talk to Nozomi.  
  
“Whaddya hear?” The oldest lit up a cigarette and raised her eyebrows.  
  
“Last year, the fuzz had Thunder Road staked out, and everybody got hauled to the clinic,” Honoka’s voice echoed that of a story-teller's.  
  
Nozomi snorted.  
  
“So? _Nobody’s_ gonna catch Muse-Lightnin’”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Honoka questioned, and Nozomi turned to narrow her eyes at the ginger.  
  
“Yeah!” she exhaled cigarette smoke as Eli looked off into the distance.  
  
“Hey, Hey! Earth to Eli-chan! You’re the one who held this meeting, don’t you go ditzy on us,” Rin slapped the blonde’s shoulder, and instantly regretted it because those terrifying ice blue eyes bore into her very soul.  
  
“I was thinkin’,” she growled, and kicked her legs up to rest on the abandoned table next to the booth, essentially blocking the pathway.  
  
“Look, we got the carburettor, but not the bumper. We can’t strike that same auto store again, so we’ll need other options," Eli explained, making sure her voice was only audible for the T-Birds.  
  
“There ain’t too many other auto shops around this joint, and after hearing what happened to _that_ one, I’ll be my pocket money that they’re gonna increase security,”  Honoka said, pointing a chip in different directions as Rin munched on the burger they had bought to share. She still had Eli’s glare imprinted on her and needed to eat her feelings.  
  
“Yeah, which is why we ain’t hitting anymore stores,” Eli smoothed out her hair and caught the quizzical looks on the group’s faces.  
  
“We’re hitting the junk yard.”  
  
“The _junk yard!?”_ Rin choked on her burger, but Honoka instantly clapped her on the back a few times.  
  
Umi raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I would rather take a bumper straight off of Sana’s car.”  
  
“That’s our last resort,” Eli raised a finger.  
  
“We’ll hit the junkyard Friday night."  
  
“Why not Saturday night?” Nozomi asked, but the grin on her face meant she already knew the reason.  
  
Eli stretched out her arms and smirked.  
  
“There’s a dance club Kotori wants to check out, it’s called _Start Dance_ or something? But yeah, that’s my Saturday plan and I’ll be damned if I miss it.”  
  
Honoka tuned out of the conversation and scowled at the music that had come on the jukebox.  
  
“This stuff sucks, I’m gonna get us some _real_ tunes,” Honoka stood up on the lounge of their booth and stepped over Rin, who let out a groan of annoyance.  
  
“You could have just _asked!_ ” She hissed at her girlfriend, who climbed up the small railing to the higher level and hoisted herself over to land on the tiles above.  
  
Honoka had forgotten about her stomach that was still bruised so she winced as her physical movement made all of her aches and pains flare up. She adjusted her jacket and with a meek chuckle, and headed off towards the jukebox.  
  
“Put on something’ good, Honk-a-doodle-doo!” Nozomi called out after the ginger.  
  
“My money, my tunes!” Honoka twirled on her heel to smirk at the T-Bird, then turned around again, but she collided with someone.  
  
“What the?! _Honk!_ ”  
  
The figure was recognisable as Nico. Honoka’s face lit up and she slung an arm over her girlfriend.  
  
“Nico-chan! What’s shaking?”  
  
“Nothing much, just watch your stomach, doofus,” Nico carefully maneuvered herself around Honoka so as not to hurt her.  
  
“The Ladies are gonna go dress shopping and then we're having a sleepover at Maki's, but I needed to pee.”  
  
“Gotcha, I’ll walk you out?” Honoka extended her arm, and Nico rolled her eyes.  
  
“Fine, just make me look good,” Nico took it without even questioning.  
  
"So Principal Minami is fine with Kotori-chan sleeping over at Maki-chan's den on a school night?"  
  
"Maki said it's gonna be a 'study session,' but apparently that's all it took to convince the old broad," Nico shrugged, still amazed at how easy it had been to convince the principal.  
  
“Well you ladies have fun I’m gonna put some new tunes on,” Honoka grinned and flicked the coin in her free hand as they walked to the front of the diner.   
  
“I wanna blast that new song by Chuck Berry, it’s so good!”  
  
“Just don’t hurt yourself anymore,” Nico reminded her girlfriend.  
  
“Rin gets enough injuries from athletics, I can’t have you injured too,”  
  
Honoka stopped in her tracks and looked at Nico curiously, “Huh?”  
  
“Rin...Hoshi...your _other_ girlfriend,” Nico pointed and wiggled her fingers at the ginger in question, who smiled broadly and waved back.  
  
“She’s constantly getting injured from the trackwork she does. I can’t have two injured girlfriends, now can I?”  
  
Honoka frowned, “Are you sayin’ that I’m not as athletic as Hoshi?”  
  
“What?! No!” Nico was now on edge and confused. She adjusted her pink jacket and cleared her throat.  
  
“What I mean is you two have to take better care of yourselves. Watch out for each other. I mean, you’re easier because you don’t do athletics like Hoshi does, b-”  
  
Nico stopped and raised an eyebrow at the T-Bird, then a smirk curled at the corner of her lip.  
  
“Honk...are you jealous of Hoshi?”   
  
“Nico-chan, don’t make me laugh,” Honoka threw her head back and let out three fake barks of laughter. Nico scowled and folded her arms.  
  
“I don’t mean it like _that_ and you know it.”  
  
“Oh c’mon Yaz! I can run _rings_ around those athletic jerks! Maybe not Rin-chan b-but the others for sure!” Honoka gestured to Rin, who just flipped her the bird and went back to eating their burger.  
  
Nico, who had just given up on how stupid Honoka was being, scoffed.  
  
“I’ll believe _that_ when I see it.”

She leaned forward to kiss Honoka on the cheek quickly, then blew Rin a kiss before turning on her heel and exiting the diner.  
  
Honoka stood there dumbly, and then let out some disjointed chuckles as she headed over to the jukebox to blast the song she had on repeat in her room. Her parents at the bakery would get a quick break from [Chuck Berry’s latest hit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zD80CostTV0), but now the entire diner was doomed.

* * *

 

Nico left the _Blueberry Train_ with her hands in her pockets, fishing around for the cigarette she had saved while walking to the car.  
  
Maki sat in the front with her sunglasses on and was fixing her lipstick in the rear-view mirror.  
  
“What’s the hold-up, Nico-chan?” The redhead asked as Nico opened the back door and slid onto her usual seat next to Hanayo. She finally found her cigarette and was now looking for a lighter.  
  
“Nothing, let’s move it, I wanna make sure the dress I saw last time hasn’t gone,”  
  
“If you can even _fit_ into it. If not we’ll drop by the kid’s section for you,” Maki put down her lipstick as Nico scowled.  
  
“Eat shit and drop dead,” Nico snapped, but then felt something tap her on the shoulder.  
  
Turning, Nico saw Hanayo holding out a little green lighter.  
  
“Thanks Hanayo,” Nico smiled and took it to light up her cigarette. Hanayo grinned and shrugged.  
  
“No problem, I always keep one on me just in case.”  
  
“Smart cookie,” Maki raised an eyebrow and peered through the rear view mirror at Nico while starting up the car.  
  
“So, y’wanna tell me why you took three years in there?”  
  
“Screw you, bitch,” Nico breathed out the smoke and crossed her legs.  
  
“I ran into Honoka and…” She trailed off, biting her lip.  
  
“I think I just put a very stupid idea in her mind.”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to nerd-out over Grease? Get the operator to put you through to @Tarot-Tatas on tumblr OR @Dvalkyriemusic on twitter


	9. The Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run Honks run, the best scene from the movie and UMI NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because life is insane

When the T-Birds left _Blueberry Train_ , Umi was still mulling over everything in her head. With her hands stuffed in her pockets, she didn’t notice Honoka, Rin and Nozomi say goodbye.   
  
The three walked away, leaving Umi staring at the ground and Eli next to her.  
  
“Umi,” Eli nudged the T-Bird’s side. Umi looked up.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Are those rumours still getting you down?” Eli asked, pulling out her comb from her back pocket to fix her hair for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
Umi sighed and kicked at the side of the pavement.  
  
“Hey, c’mon,” Eli nudged Umi’s arm.  
  
“Maki won’t dwell on it. Sana ain’t worth shit to her, you know that,”  
  
“ _Anyone_ who talks shit about Maki is an enemy of mine,” Umi stared at the ground.  
  
Eli sighed raised a fist, and Umi instantly got into a fighting stance.  
  
“At least you’re not looking at the ground anymore,” Eli chuckled, then jerked her head down the street.  
  
“Let’s get outta here.”  
  
The two walked down the street, and Eli lit up a cigarette while Umi stuffed her hands back into her pockets. Their sneakers scuffed against the pavement, which was cooling down from the afternoon heat before.  
  
“You think Honk will _really_ join the jockstraps?” Eli asked, and Umi snorted.  
  
“It is just some bold statement to impress Nico and Rin. I doubt she will _actually_ do it.”  
  
“I dunno, she’s done some crazy stuff,” Eli chuckled, and Umi cracked a grin.  
  
“Who can forget the car surf last year.”  
“No one,” Eli laughed at the memory of Honoka trying to stay upright on the back of Eli’s old car. It had not ended well, and Honoka had broken her collarbone and owed Eli a new paintjob.  
  
“I only wish she would not do anything stupid if she _does_ go through with this,” Umi sighed, but then a familiar girl walked out of a shop a few metres in front of her.  
  
Umi stopped dead in her tracks, and Eli followed her murderous gaze.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Eli grit her teeth and placed a hand on Umi’s shoulder.  
  
The T-Bird shrugged it off and picked up the pace, her eyes dark with the intention of bloodshed.  
  
“Umi, no,” she tried to reason with Umi, hot on her heels and paled when Umi took her hands out of her pockets and wiggled her fingers in preparation.  
  
“Fuck fuck _fuck!_ ” Eli hissed, and saw Sana flick a gaze over at Umi.  
  
Sana paled instantly. Maki’s handiwork was evident as her face was an angry, swollen purple still.  
  
“Sonoda-san, fancy seeing you here,” Sana was unable to hide the panic in her voice and her terrified eyes kept glancing at Eli in hope that the blonde would stop her friend.  
  
“Are you surprised I am not following Maki around like some _bodyguard?”_ Umi growled, towering over the girl.  
  
“Umi, you’re the one who doesn’t want to rumble without a purpose-”  
  
“Shut _up,_ ” Umi snapped at Eli and elbowed her away while she rubbed her fist into the palm of her hand.  
  
“There _is_ a purpose for this.”  
  
She grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt and yanked her forward to be mere centimetres away from her face.  
  
“I-I was just repeating what I heard from Toudou!” Sana wailed and squirmed in an attempt to escape, but there was no difference between Umi’s grip and a bear trap.  
  
“Toudou? From UTX?” Eli narrowed her eyes at the mention of the Scorpion’s name.  
  
“They started it!”

“And you contributed,” Umi growled, all emotions gone as she raised her free fist.  
  
“UMI” Eli grabbed the T-Bird by the jacket in an attempt to stop her, but it was no use.  
  
“And I will finish it,” Umi narrowed her eyes and struck.

 

* * *

 **  
** “Hey look, it’s Nico-chan and Kaya-chan!” Kotori giggled from Maki’s bed.  
  
The four Pink Ladies were all in their pyjamas and giggling as a commercial came on Maki’s small television that was on her dresser. Hanayo and Nico stood on either side and sung along with the [little beaver about toothpaste.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFAwSqK3SdQ)  
  
_“Brusha Brusha Brush-a, new Ipana tooth-paste,”_ _  
_  
Kotori could not stop her giggling, and rolled around on the red sheet with her hands wrapped around her waist to support herself. Next to her sat Maki, who was looking in a mirror but she stilled smiled at their silliness.  
  
_“Knocks out de-cay germs fast,”_ Nico jumped to face Hanayo.  
  
_“Fast!”_ Hanayo jumped to face Nico, and the two grasped at each other’s hands.  
  
_“Fast you sure are right!”_ _  
_  
Maki and Kotori exchanged a look, and Maki smirked. The redhead put down her mirror and picked up a stuffed tomato that was next to her bed. Kotori’s finger curled around one of Maki’s pillows, as her own special pillow was far too valuable to throw.  
  
Maki pegged her tomato at Nico, and Kotori threw the pillow at Hanayo.  
  
_‘I-UGH!’_ Nico fell back when the tomato came in contact with her face, and Hanayo squeaked at the pillow.  
“I’m gonna turn it off,” Kotori fumbled around for the remote as Nico pegged the tomato back at Maki. It hit the side of her face.  
  
“Hey!” Maki ripped the tomato away from her face as Nico burst out laughing.  
  
Kotori went to Maki’s bedside table to put the control down, and Maki caught side of a small box.  
  
“Eh, hand me a ciggie butt,” Maki put the plushie aside and leaned over as Kotori picked up the box of _Winifred cigarettes._ _  
_  
“Oooh me too me too!” Nico scrambled over the carpet to the bed with her grubby hands eager.  
  
“Nico-Nicotine!” Nico’s grip clasped over a cigarette and a fresh-flamed match.  
  
“Hanayo, do you want one?” Maki took one another one from the box and gestured it towards the youngest Pink Lady.  
  
“No thanks, I’m okay,” Hanayo declined the offer as she sat in a chair near Maki’s bed with her legs crossed.  
  
“I only really like the ones Nozomi-chan smokes, and to be honest, Nozomi-chan smokes enough for the two of us,” she added with a small chuckle, and Maki raised an eyebrow.

“C’mon, try a _Winifred_ , it won’t kill you,” Maki offered her cigarette, but Hanayo shook her head and reached over for her lunchbox.  
  
“Maki-chan I’m fine, I have rice balls,” Hanayo smiled and opened her little green box to display her evening snack.  
  
“Well,” Kotori leaned over the bed and pulled out a brown paper bag with a smile,  
“How about a little Sneaky-Pete to get the party going?!”  
  
Nico cheered and Hanayo read the label as Nico snatched the bottle of alcohol from Kotori’s grip.  
  
“Italian Swiss Colony?! Wow it’s imported!” Hanayo could appreciate such an exotic taste.  
  
“Oooh that reminds me, I brought pocky!” Nico rolled off the bed, giving Kotori the bottle back, and headed over to her bag to take out the treat.  
  
“Pocky and wine? Really classy, Nico-chan,” Maki deadpanned, but Nico just flipped her off and snatched back the bottle from Kotori.  
  
“It says _right here_ that it’s a dessert wine,” Nico pointed to the label and stuck her tongue and middle finger up at Maki, then proceeded to take a long swig from the bottle.  
  
The red-head whacked her hand out at Nico, getting her in the stomach.  
  
“What the fuck?!” Nico spat, the bottle coming into contact with her front teeth.  
  
“Hanayo didn’t get any wine,” Maki then gestured to Hanayo, who currently had a rice ball stuffed in her mouth.  
  
“O-Oh, It’s okay, I’ll pass tonight,” Hanayo covered her mouth, and Nico shrugged.  
  
“Okay then, I guess we’ll just have to drink more so that Kotori doesn’t down the whole thing in one,” Nico took another swig, and Kotori pouted in return.  
  
“I _don’t_ always down it!”  
  
“Tell that to my mother at my birthday party last year,” Nico mumbled, and Hanayo and Maki burst out laughing.  
  
“That _was_ something, I have no idea how you got through three bottles of champagne by yourself.”  
  
“E-Eli-chan was there too!” Kotori tried to defend herself, but Maki snorted.  
  
“So was that rose bush out the front of Nico-chan’s place, but it’s not there anymore because of you.”  
  
Nico and Hanayo continued to laugh, and Kotori puffed out a cheek.  
  
“We made a Pink Lady pinky promise to not talk about that.”  
  
“It slipped,” Nico handed the bottle of wine to Maki.

Kotori shook her head, then crawled over to Hanayo.  
  
“Kaya-chan, wanna look at the latest _Vogue_ with me?”  
  
Hanayo nodded, and Kotori giggled, getting the magazine out from her bag.  
  
“You’re really into that stuff, Koto-fluff,” Maki observed Kotori sat on Hanayo’s now empty lap and poured over the designs.  
  
“It’s my dream, Maki-cream,” Kotori responded without looking up. As Hanayo peered at the magazine, she noticed the little sticky notes with writing all over the pages.  
  
“You’re _really_ into fashion,” Hanayo whispered, glancing at Kotori and Maki.  
  
“Well, truth is,” Kotori rubbed the back of her neck with a meek smile.  
  
“I think I got accepted into fashion school.”  
  
The three other ladies mouths dropped open.  
  
“You mean you’re dropping out of Otonoki?!” Nico gasped, and Kotori just shrugged.  
  
“I’m not thinking of it as ‘dropping out,’ it’s more like a strategic career move,” Kotori smiled.  
  
“Does your mother know? Or Eli-chan?” Hanayo asked, and Kotori shook her head.  
  
“No, but I plan on telling them both fairly soon,”  
  
“Let me know how that turns out, that is if you survive,” Maki took a swig of the wine.

 

* * *

 

“YAZ YAZ YAZ YAZ YAZ!”  
  
The next day at school, Nico jumped at the sound of a familiar voice yelling her name, accompanied with squeaking of sneakers.  
  
Nico whirled around and got engulfed in a bearlike hug from one of her girlfriends.  
  
“Eugh, nerds,” Maki shut her locker and turned on her heel to walk away with Kotori and Eli, as much as she would rather not be within a metre of their disgusting hand-holding.  
  
“Has anyone seen Umi?” Maki asked, and Eli instantly paled.

  
“About Umi…”  
  
They trailed off, and Nico awkwardly hugged Rin back.  
  
“Hoshi, you’re gonna break my back someday,” she manage to get Rin off of her and only then did she lean in to properly kiss the T-Bird. Nico always enjoyed the little curl that formed on Rin’s lips.  
  
“What did you and Honk do last night?” Nico asked, adjusting her pink jacket as Rin stared dumbly at her.  
  
“We went around the streets looking for bumpers since we...hehe...owe Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan a new one…” Rin sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.  
  
Nico sighed and took Rin’s hand so that they could go to their first class of the day: English.  
  
“Find any decent bumpers?” She asked.  
  
“Nyat really, so we’re gonna be hitting a junk yard later,” Rin shrugged.  
  
“Just don’t get rust poisoning,” Nico mumbled and lead them into the classroom.  
  
Mimori-sensei was always late, so they took their seats at the back of the classroom by the window.  
  
Nico set her book down, but out of the corner of her eye, saw another familiar ginger walking towards the gymnasium.  
  
“Is that?” Nico looked out the window, and her jaw dropped.  
  
“Oh no, she’s _actually_ going through with this…”

 

* * *

 

Honoka looked extremely out of place as she stood at the edge of the gym. Her hands were in her pockets, her sunglasses were down, and she chewed on orange flavoured bubblegum. She watched the gymnasts swing themselves around the pommel horse, and a single one on the parallel bars. As a girl did a flip off the uneven bars and landed awkwardly, Honoka’s lip curled and she shorted.

A pair of footsteps sounded in her general direction, so Honoka turned around slowly to see the familiar tracksuit figure that was Yamada-sensei. The teacher looked Honoka up and down, a smile stitched onto her face as the T-Bird blew a large, orange bubble. Seconds later, the bubble popped mere centimetres from the gym teacher’s face.  
  
Yamada only blinked, keeping her patchwork smile from tattering away.  
  
“Let’s start with the first rule: cut the sweets down to one a day, okay?”  
  
With no words, Honoka swallowed the gum, then took off her sunglasses and rummaged around in her jacket’s pockets. Next to them was a table where the T-Bird flung her sunglasses and her orange lollipop she had been saving for later.  
  
“Now, what sort of athletics are you interested in?” Yamada gestured to a gymnast who was holding herself up on a set of rings.  
  
“You like the rings?”  
  
“Yeah, I installed a set of seven inch just a couple of days ago,” Honoka drawled without even blinking, and she laughed at her own joke.  
  
Yamada chuckled along weakly, knowing the task she had would be huge.  
  
“Well, first things first, you have to change,” she then picked up a clipboard.  
  
“Duh, that’s why I’m here - to change,” Honoka shrugged with a smirk, making Yamada gaze over the top of the clipboard at her.  
  
“No, I mean your clothes.”  
  
“Oh,” Honoka’s smirk fell, and she looked down at her jacket, orange shirt and jeans. Brushing it off, Honoka spun around on her heel and popped her jacket up while she headed to the changing room.

* * *

 

To Honoka’s credit, she did try her hardest at basketball. It took some time to get used to, since Honoka had never dribbled a ball in her entire life. She also did not understand the proper way to intercept a basketball, and resulted in punching Kikkawa directly in the stomach.  
  
“Whadid I do!?!” Honoka exclaimed when Yamada-sensei blew her whistle. The other students just grimaced as Kikkawa rolled around on the ground clutching her stomach, completely winded.

An hour later, Honoka tried her hand at wrestling. However, the sport left ginger feeling as though she had been run over by an eighteen-wheeler. Her partner was nearly three times her size, and had this stupid smirk on her face the entire time. Honoka couldn’t take much more of getting thrown onto her back, so she managed to get out of it by surrendering, and ramming her knee into the other girl’s stomach before scampering away.

Honoka burst the gym doors opened and bolted out, but did not notice the three Pink Ladies watching her from the bleachers.  
  
“At least she’s trying,” Kotori smiled from behind her green sunglasses, and Nico threw her face into her palm.  
  
“This really _was_ a dumb idea,” she grumbled, but perked up upon hearing a wolf-whistle from the track.  
  
There was Rin, in her red shorts and white t-shirt, running around as if it was nothing. She was waving at Nico with a wink.  
  
“Maybe Honoka-chan should try running,” Kotori shrugged, turning back to her compact mirror.  
  
“She said something about doing baseball tomorrow,” Nico mumbled, hands over her knees.  
  
Maki was silent, her arms folded and a lollipop in her mouth. She had heard everything from Eli about what had happened yesterday with Umi and Sana. She needed to see Umi, to make sure she was okay, but Umi wasn’t at school.  
  
“Fuck it, I’m going,” Maki stood up and adjusted her pencil skirt. Kotori and Nico looked up, blinking with confusion.  
  
“Maki?” Nico asked, but the redhead slung her purse onto her shoulder and scooped up her biology books.  
  
“I’ll talk to you girls on the phone, I just need to...do something,” Maki’s voice faded away as she walked down the stairs and clutched her books to her chest.

 

Directly underneath the bleachers stood Nozomi and Eli. They were leaning against the metal structures.  
  
“I didn’t know Honk could run that fast,” Nozomi remarked as they watched their friend bolt as far away from the gym as her body could go.  
  
“Honoka’s running away from something and Umi beat the shit out of Sana. It’s been an eventful first few weeks of school” Eli mumbled and adjusted her jacket.  
  
“Now it sounds like Maki’s off to see Umi, let’s hope that doesn’t result within a civil war.”  
  
“They’re tits-deep in love with each other, I thought ya’d know what that’s like,” Nozomi chuckled, but Eli ignored this and kept talking.  
  
“The Scorpions started all the rumours, but honestly I’m not surprised,” Eli folded her arms and scowled. Nozomi lit up a cigarette and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I did tell Umi-chan, and now she’s gone and beatin’ Sana to a pulp.”  
  
Nozomi sighed before continuing, “It ain’t like her to be so...primal.”  
  
“I’ve never seen her like that either,” Eli mumbled, reaching into her back pocket for her trusty comb.  
  
“Didya know that the school dance comin’ up is an open invite?”  
  
“How do you know all this?” Eli started to comb her hair as Nozomi chuckled, smoke coming out of her nose.  
  
“A mixture of payin’ attention and Panachi. I’m more shocked that _you,_ the one datin’ the principal’s daughter, ain’t in the loop.”  
  
“Do you think Kotori _wants_ to talk about stuff related to her mother?” Eli snapped back, but then kicked at the ground.  
  
“Look, we’re getting off topic: Umi nearly snapped Sana in half, I stopped her after the fifth punch to the jaw. I don’t know if she will be in the right headspace when we hit the junkyard.”  
  
“This is Baby Blue ya talkin’ ‘bout,” Nozomi reminded Eli gently.  
  
“Give ‘er time, and I guarantee ya Umi will be peachy for the junkyard raid.”  
  
“I hope you’re right,” Eli put her comb back into her pocket and adjusted her jacket.  
  
“I’m off to see my chick, we’ll talk later.”  
  
“Have fun, don’t ruffle her feathers _too_ much,” Nozomi winked, and Eli just smirked.  
  
“She _loves_ having her feathers ruffled.”  
  
With that, Eli started to climb up the bleachers. Nozomi heard Kotori’s squeal of delight when Eli reached the top, so she just smirked and walked away with her hands in her pockets, blowing out more smoke through her nostrils.  
  
_‘I should make sure Honks is okay,’_

* * *

Nozomi strolled around the back of the school following the panicked ginger’s route. She had expected to find Honoka by herself, but to her surprise, saw not only the panting T-Bird, but a brunette who had her hand on the T-Bird’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Honoka-chan, Shiga-san will forgive you, I think...”  
  
Nozomi smiled as she approached the two girls, listening to Hanayo’s encouragement.  
  
“I can’t do wrestling ever again!” Honoka wheezed, her tracksuit stained with sweat.  
  
“Then don’t, just play baseball like ya said ya would at lunch,” Nozomi made herself present by stating her thoughts.  
  
“Just remember to keep ya eye on the ball and not the tight pants.”  
  
“Nozomi-chan, please,” Hanayo pleaded, but the oldest T-Bird chuckled and looked down at Honoka.  
  
“Shiga ain’t gonna do shit to ya, Tabby, ya fine,” Nozomi took one hand out of her pocket and lightly punched Honoka’s free shoulder. With a groan, Honoka straightened up and dragged herself out of the lot.  
  
“Gotta get ready for baseball tomorrow, the shit I do for Nico-chan…”  
  
Hanayo awkwardly waved after Honoka, and grinned when a familiar hand wrapped around her waist.  
  
“Look at ya, bein’ the supportive friend,” Nozomi smiled as Hanayo leaned against her.  
  
“She just ran out of the gym terrified when I was on my way to the art block, and I wanted to make sure she was okay,” Hanayo explained, then caught whiff of a familiar scent.  
  
“Well, Kotori-chan and Elichi are probably doin’ the spread eagle on the bleachers, so wouldya like to go do somethin’?” Nozomi offered.  
  
Hanayo let out a little sigh, “I need to get back to the art block and finish of my work for Tokui-sensei.”  
  
“Aw okay, wouldya like me to come with ya?” Nozomi offered with a charming grin.  
  
As tempting as it was to have her girlfriend with her, Hanayo had to decline, but she did not leave without her own offer.  
  
“I need to really focus, and I...don’t think you’ll be much help,” she started off sheepishly, but quickly continued upon seeing the mock hurt form on Nozomi’s face.  
  
“B-But, how about we go to the _Blueberry Train_ on Saturday night? I know you’re busy tomorrow evening, so we could make it a weekend dinner date?”  
  
“That sounds amazin’ blazin’” Nozomi moved her cigarette to the side of her mouth, and Hanayo’s eyes followed it with eagerness.  
  
“Nozomi-chan...can I…” she started off quietly, but the T-Bird instantly caught on with a chuckle.  
  
“Of course ya can, here,” Nozomi took the cigarette from her mouth and extended it to Hanayo.  
  
The Pink Lady smiled, and captured the cigarette between her lips, inhaling with a little smile. She exhaled, and coughed once.  
  
“Just remember to take ya time when ya exhale, Panachi,” Nozomi gently rubbed her back and placed a kiss on top of the girl’s head.  
  
“Thanks, Nozomi-chan,” Hanayo gave the cigarette back to Nozomi and kissed her.  
  
“See you in history?”  
  
“Why of course, darlin’,” Nozomi smiled with Hanayo’s lips against hers.  
  
Hanayo reluctantly moved away and skipped off to the art block while Nozomi watched on, beaming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat about Grease? Film your sign language and send it to @tarot-tatas on tumblr OR @dvalkyriemusic on twitter :D


	10. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this Maki and Honoka can't even get to first base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short, and I apologise, but I'm focusing on university work at the moment.

**  
** One would think, since Maki came from a respectable household, that she would knock and wait to be invited into the fairly traditional Sonoda home.  
  
That was not the case.  
  
Ever.  
  
Maki would invite herself in, say hello Umi’s parents and older sister (if they were around,) then head to where Umi would be. At first, there were three options as to where the youngest Sonoda would be: her bedroom, the reading room, or outside in the backyard.  
  
However, there was a _new_ place Umi would retire to since the start of term: the garage. Maki fiddled with a lollipop as she descended down the stairs to the garage, and her eyebrows flew into her hair upon the sight bestowed upon her.  
  
Umi leaned over her car, a rag on one hand as she wiped down the passenger seat window. She had discarded her leather jacket, and was standing in a tank top. With arms exposed, Maki could see every defining muscle work in her girlfriend’s body, and it made her throat tighten.  
  
“Hello,” Umi greeted Maki without even looking up.  
  
“Babe,” Maki got straight to the point.  
  
“You punched Sana for me.”  
  
“That is correct,” Umi was still cleaning the car, and Maki found it hard to keep talking when her focus was on Umi’s arms.  
  
“How bad’s the damage on her?”  
  
“She needs her nose fixed and will probably be living off soup for the next week, but I doubt it will be anything major,” Umi shrugged and moved down to the front of her car to wipe down the bonnet.  
  
Maki caught a glimpse of Umi’s face from the side - There wasn’t a single scratch on her, and the only thing that looked out of place was one of her eyebrows seemed to have the hairs sticking up.  
  
“I’m honestly torn whether to be impressed or annoyed,” Maki folded her arms and took some steps forward.  
  
Umi let out a soft laugh as put away her rag by stuffing it down the back of her jeans. Maki raised a hand to her lips and smirked,  
  
“Cotton Tail.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Umi raised an eyebrow, and Maki let out a chuckle.  
  
“You have a rabbit’s tail,” she pointed to the rag, and Umi blushed.  
  
“I’m gonna call you Cotton Tail from now on,” Maki continued to chuckle as Umi pulled out the rag and threaded it through her belt.  
  
“I will never live this down now,” she sighed, and Maki shrugged.  
  
“It’s cute...A-Anyway,” the red head cleared her throat,  
  
“Were you not the one who did not like people talking shit? Not to mention you _also_ punched Sana.”  
  
Umi stopped and straightened up with a thoughtful look on her face,  
  
“Come to think of it, I think you punched her harder than me.”  
  
“That can’t be right,” Maki took more steps forward to be closer to Umi, and tried her best to hold back the blush when she caught sight of Umi’s rock-hard stomach through the singlet.  
  
“You’re stronger,”  
  
“But you _are_ strong,” Umi turned around to face Maki for the first time.  
  
Maki gazed into Umi’s brown eyes, and instantly felt a wave of calm wash over her. She awkwardly extended a hand to touch right between Umi’s chest, and felt a shiver run through her veins.  
  
“Look, regardless...thank you,” Maki murmured and trailed her finger down Umi’s chest to her stomach, where the abdomen was solid.  
  
Umi smiled gently and shrugged,  
  
“I sound hypocritical for saying you should not have punched her.”  
  
“Ah well,” Maki snaked her arms around Umi’s torso and leaned in to be mere centimetres from her face.  
  
“At least she won’t bother us anymore.”

Maki brushed her lips against Umi’s, and Umi instantly responded by pressing her mouth to initiate a kiss. Maki’s hands started to roam up and down Umi’s lithe body, eager to touch every part of her extremely athletic and attractive girlfriend.

Without thinking Maki leaned further into Umi, forcing the T-Bird back against the bonnet of her freshly cleaned car. Umi let out a gasp as Maki’s hands moved down to her hips to explore. Umi wrapped her arms around Maki’s neck and plunged deeper into her mouth.  
  
With a moan, Umi drew back for breath, and noticed Maki’s eyes had a feral nature as she pulled the rag off of Umi’s belt and shoved it against the T-Bird’s chest.  
  
“Put the rack on the back again, Cotton Tail,”  
  
“You sicken me,” Umi scowled, and Maki let out a husky laugh.  
  
“It’s cute, babe.”

* * *

 

Honoka walked along side Yamada-sensei during lunchtime on Friday. She couldn’t help but feel slightly ridiculous: she wore rather tight white pants and a baseball shirt, but at least the baseball cap was cool.  
  
“I think you’re gonna like baseball, it’s not that much of a contact sport,” Yamada clapped a hand on Honoka’s shoulder as they walked up to the home base.  
When Honoka didn’t say anything, Yamada just patted her twice and pushed her forward towards the base.  
  
“Now get out there and see what you can do, alright?”  
  
Honoka tipped her cap and gazed at the pitcher.  
  
“Come on, let’s play ball!” Yamada walked off the pitch and Honoka readied her bat.  
  
A couple of cheers and motivational ‘hups’ came from the other players.  
  
The pitcher smirked as the catcher made a jeer,  
  
“C’mon, let’s pitch this chick out.”  
  
Honoka remained silent and focused, until the pitcher said:  “I bet the bitch can’t even bat.”  
  
With a scrunched up face, Honoka turned around to say something, but the pitcher threw the ball right into the catcher’s mitt.  
  
“Steeeerike one!” The umpire called, and the catcher threw the ball back to the pitcher.  
  
“Look at this, she doesn’t even swing! What kinda ball player are ya?”  
  
Honoka ignored the jeer and tipped her cap.  
  
“C’mon Jen, put it in here,”  
  
“You got it Bec,” The pitcher smirked and caught the ball the catcher threw back to her.  
  
Jennifer threw the ball again, and this time Honoka actually swung, but the missed.  
  
“Steeerike two!”  
  
Honoka bit her lip in annoyance and Yamada clapped her hands together,  
  
“C’mon, a little fire!”  
  
Honoka did a small jig, stretching out her legs and pouring at the ground like a racehorse ready to gallop. She then swung her hips around and gripped the bat tighter with her tongue sticking out.  
  
“C’mon Kousaka, let’s see you hit it!”  
  
Honoka took a deep breath as Jennifer threw the ball.

Finally, Honoka’s bat made contact, and the ball when flying. Honoka smiled proudly, watching the ball go, but when “FOUL BALL!” was called out, her smile fell and she turned around to face the catcher.  
  
In an hissy fit, she grabbed Rebecca’s mask, pulled it out, then snapped it back against her face.  
  
Rebecca threw off her mask and balled her fists to strike back at Honoka, who was ready to rumble. Immediately, Yamada stepped in between them.  
  
“Easy!”  
  
“C’mon! _C’mon!_ ” Honoka jeered, fighting against Yamada’s arm that blocked her from Rebecca.  
  
“Put the bat down! PUT. THE BAT. DOWN!” Yamada grabbed the bat from Honoka’s hand and threw it to the ground.  
  
Yamada grabbed Honoka by the shoulder and lead her away from the home base.  
  
With a deep breath, Yamada strained her voice to sound positive, “Now, there’s a lot of other sports that don’t have contact at all.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Like _what?_ ” Honoka turned around to brandish her fist at Rebecca.  
  
“Like...um...track!”  
  
“Track? Whaddaya mean?” Honoka asked angrily.  
  
“I mean something like running.”  
  
They both stopped, and Honoka scowled at the teacher.  
  
“Something that needs endurance,” Yamada threw her arms out, holding her clipboard in her right hand.  
  
“Something that needs stamina, like...long distance running,” Yamada moved her arm forward with the sentence.  
  
Seeing Honoka still frowning, she did the motion again.  
  
“Cross country running.”  
  
She looked at Honoka, who put her hand on her hip and shrugged.  
  
“That could be cool.”  
  
“Good!” Yamada clapped her hand on Honoka’s shoulder before the ginger stalked off. Honoka threw a look back at Rebecca, and pummelled her fist into her hand on her way off the baseball field.

 

* * *

**  
  
**

Kotori shifted her weight onto her other left as she rested her back against the wall. She was outside Mimori-sensei’s classroom, nails tapping against the books clutched to her chest as she waited for Eli. She had heard Eli and Nozomi had gotten into trouble for mistranslating certain English words, and were stuck in detention.  
  
_‘Shouldn’t be much longer,’_ Kotori thought with a little hum, and as if on cue, the door to the English classroom opened. Out stepped Eli and Nozomi, who were just sniggering.  
  
“I’m certain the phrase is _eat shit,_ I don’t know what _each hit_ means,” Eli joked and nudged Nozomi’s side.  
  
“I think ya right, Mimo-sensei ain’t _that_ good of a teacher if she thinks we’re wrong,” Nozomi snorted, then caught sight of Kotori in the hallway.  
  
“I’ll let ya be, seeya tonight?” she smiled at Eli, who nodded.  
  
“Yep, don’t be late.”  
  
Nozomi winked, then walked off down the hallway. She clicked her tongue and also winked at Kotori, who waved at her when she passed.  
  
“Minami Kotori as I live and breathe,” Eli smirked and slowly pranced forward towards the Pink Lady.  
  
“Were you a bad girl again?” Kotori giggled as Eli snaked her arms around her waist.  
  
With a devilish smirk, Eli waggled her eyebrows.  
  
“What’s the fun in being good all the time? I’m no angel, darlen.”  
  
“You’re trouble,” Kotori grinned, placing her lips on Eli’s to initiate a kiss. Eli eagerly kissed back, and Kotori had to make sure they did not get in too deep otherwise her they would not be able to stop. Kotori pulled away and stretched out her hand to take Eli’s.  
  
“Let’s go, I need to talk to you,” she smiled gently upon seeing the confusion in Eli’s eyes.  
  
“It’s not about us, it’s about me,” Kotori squeezed Eli’s hand as they walked to reassure the blonde that this was not a bad scenario.  
  
“Okay, well what’s up, buttercup?” Eli asked, stopping at her locker to open it and retrieve a few things.  
  
Kotori took a deep breath and decided the best way to tell Eli was just to blurt it out.  
  
“I...uh...got accepted into fashion school.”  
  
Eli’s eyebrows flew into her hair as she pulled her packet of cigarettes.  
  
“Didya now?”  
  
“Yeah, so…” Kotori nervously fidgeted with her blouse.  
  
“I think I’m gonna take that up.”  
  
Eli blinked, then closed her locker.  
  
“When is your first class?”  
  
“Technically tonight, so that’s where I’m heading,” Kotori shuffled her books in her arms as Eli rested her hand against the metal and hummed.  
  
“Is that...what you want to do?” She asked slowly, looking at Kotori from the side.  
  
Kotori nodded.  
  
“Does your mother know?”  
  
Kotori shook her head.  
  
“I was planning on telling her right after I told you, I know she is not going to be happy about it,” her eyes cast down to the floor.  
  
Eli sighed and stretched out a hand to cup Kotori’s cheek as she put the cigarette packet into her back pocket.  
  
“Kotori, you’re my girl, and I’ll always support you no matter what,” Eli began, smiling lopsidedly.  
  
“Just please, make sure it’s the right decision, okay?”  
  
“Of course,” Kotori grinned, leaning her cheek into Eli’s palm and enjoying the warmth. She could also smell the hair product on the blonde’s hand, which she was used to seeing how many times a day Eli would fix her hair.

“You’re...not mad?”  
  
“Mad?” Eli looked confused as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
“Babe, why would I be mad?” The blonde frowned and raised an eyebrow. To those who did not know Eli, she’d be absolutely terrifying, but Kotori just shrugged and fiddled with a lock of her own hair.  
  
“I dunno, I just thought-”  
  
She squeaked when Eli’s arms grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, they were centimetres away from each other.  
  
Eli rested her forehead against Kotori’s, and said only two words.  
  
“Think again.”  
  
With that, Eli captured Kotori’s lips with her own, and a warmth spread through her chest as Kotori melted into her.  
  
“Are we still going to _Start Dash_ tomorrow?” Kotori asked when she pulled away for air.  
  
“That’s the name of the place? I thought it was _Start Dance,_ ” Eli mumbled, then gave her girlfriend a lopsided smirk.  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, babe.”

 

* * *

 

“It just came out of fucking nowhere,” Eli told Honoka and Rin over her shoulder as they strolled through the old junkyard.   
  
The place stunk to high heaven, so the T-Birds put their shirts over their noses. The moon's light was not much, so Eli held out her lighter to provide some guidence for herself. It also didn't help that this junkyard was abandoned, and all the electricity had been turned off.   
  
_'No proper lights, fuck,'_ She thought with gritted teeth. Battling her phobia was tough enough, and the two gingers who loved to tease her were hot on her tail.   
  
“And you’re cool with Kotori-chan dropping out to go to fashion school?” Honoka asked, stepping over a damp mattress to keep up with Eli. With one hand holding her shirt over her nose, and other keeping the flame from her lighter alive, Eli shrugged.  
  
“If that will make her happy, then i’m cool.”  
  
“Awww! Eli-chan cares!” Rin cooed, sliding down a mountain of tattered pillows.  
  
Eli grunted and turned a corner, knowing that surely the metal section of the junkyard would be coming up.  
  
Then her eyes twinkled at what she had found.   
  
“Jackpot.”  
  
There, amongst the wreckage of an rusted old car, was a rear bumper. Only half of it was still attached to the old vehicle, with the other half leaning against the dusty ground. When Honoka and Rin caught up, they both gaped in awe.  
“What the-”  
  
“How the-”  
  
“I know, right?” Eli smirked proudly, as if she had just discovered some ancient artefact from the past. She walked forward and squatted down to have a look at the bumper, which in comparison to the car, was in a decent condition.  
  
“I think this will do nicely,” Eli straightened up and stuffed her right hand into her pocket for a bit, then shook it around. With her lighter in her left hand, she removed her right hand from her jacket and placed it against the freezing metal of the bumper, and then looked over her shoulder at the two orange heads of hair.  
  
“Are you two just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me get this off?” She asked pointedly.  
  
With a jolt, Honoka and Rin came to Eli’s aid and took up a position on either side of her.  
  
“We gotta pull it off, the top looks loose enough,” Eli told them, and they started to pull. The bumper would not budge.  
  
“C’mon Honk! Use those baseball muscles!” Rin jeered, but Honoka shot her girlfriend a dark look.  
  
“I’ll show _you_ muscles”  
  
“Hey! Focus on the damn bumper!” Eli hissed, and pulled harder.  
  
With Honoka and Rin focusing their energy into the pulling, they managed to detach the bumper, but all three of them were thrown back by the force and landed on the dusty ground.  
  
Eli’s lighter flew out of her hand, and she cursed at the sudden darkness.  
  
“Fuck fuck _fuck!”_ she hissed, but Honoka quickly pulled out a little orange lighter from her pocket and flicked it to life.  
  
“Here,” she smiled, and Eli’s eyes widened.  
  
“Th-Thanks,” she cleared her throat and wiggled her way out from the bumper that had landed on her stomach. She scavenged around for her lighter, and when her fingers came in contact with her trusty lighter, she instantly relaxed.

Rin had landed awkwardly and the bumper hit her hipbone.  
  
“Owie,” she whined as Eli and Honoka lifted the bumper up and placed it on their shoulders.  
  
“You okay?” Eli extended her free hand to Rin, who looked up in awe. Ayase Eli, the ‘leader’ of the T-Birds, the girl with a gaze cold enough to free over hell itself, just offered her hand to help Hoshizora Rin to her feet.  
  
“Eli-chan,” Rin’s voice was small and airy as she looked up at the T-Bird, who had a lopsided grin on her face.  
  
“C’mon, this thing is heavy.”  
  
Rin took Eli’s hand and scrambled to her feet. She then took up her position in front of Honoka and shifted the bumper onto her shoulder.  
  
“Alright, let’s roll out. We gotta get this back to school so we can put it on Muse-Lightning,” Eli instructed, and both Honoka and Rin nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious, 'Cottontail' is the name of one of Duke Ellington's pieces.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKS4dZqMJec
> 
> Want to talk? Text 1300 Shitty AUS to @tarot-tatas on tumblr


	11. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why we can't have nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm so thirsty for Nozopana it's not even funny.

Pulling up to the blueberry train diner, Nozomi cracked a joke. Her passenger laughed as the T-Bird turned off the engine. Her black Mercury stopped purring when the keys left the ignition. Nozomi stepped out of the car and slid over the bonnet to open the door for her girlfriend.   
  


"Here we are," she grinned & extended a hand for Hanayo. The Pink Lady blushed at the chivalry, but took the hand nonetheless.    
  


They walked up to the entrance, smiling, but Nozomi's face fell at the sight of who was inside. All of her fellow T-Birds were inside, dancing to the latest hit blaring from the jukebox.   
  


Nozomi bit her lip, then stared down at the ground.   
  


"Y’know what Panachi? Let's go someplace else," she mumbled and turned around to lead Hanayo back to the car. Hanayo, however, stayed put.   
  


"Why?" She asked, looking from the diner to her girlfriend.   
  


"Because we can’t be alone here, that's why," Nozomi quickly said and tried again to get them to the car. Hanayo dug her heels into the ground and tightened her monster grip on Nozomi's hand.   
  


"Nozomi-chan..." her voice was low but sweet. Nozomi looked into Hanayo's eyes and saw the small smile on her face. If Hanayo REALLY wanted to be here tonight, then who was she to turn that down?    
  
Biting her lip, Nozomi muttered “Okay” and pulled Hanayo into the diner quickly.

* * *

  
  
The T-Bird kept her head down and used her free hand to lift her jacket up to hide her face. She pulled Hanayo past the dancefloor where Honoka, Nico and Rin were twirling each other around, and up the little stairs to the table on a higher level that was at the very back of the diner.    
  
Nozomi skidded to a halt, then toppled into the seat and put the two menus up to block them from view.    
  
“You almost pulled my arm out of the socket!” Hanayo panted as she slipped off her pink jacket.   
  
“I didn’t wanna miss this table, it’s the best one they got,” Nozomi shrugged and dipped her head.    
  
Hanayo raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing?”   
  
Nozomi’s eyes widened, but she reached out to hold Hanayo’s hand on the table and rubbed her thumb over the back.   
  
“I just want a lil’ privacy for us, alright?” she changed her tone to be more gentle.    
  
Hanayo grinned, as did Nozomi, but the two were already interrupted by Ucchi, who stood over them with a notepad and menu.   
  
“What’ll it be, kids?” She asked, gleefully grinning at them both with a twinkle in her eye.    
  
Nozomi glanced at the menu quickly, then threw a panicked grin up at Ucchi.   
  
“Melon soda, please,” she quickly said, and Ucchi noddded.   
  
“On it, how about you Pana-chan?” she turned to Hanayo, who placed her free hand to her cheek and scratched at it awkwardly.   
  
“U-Uhm, I’m not very hungry, I’ll just get a double engine burger with everything, a melon soda, and chocolate ice cream, please.”    
  
Nozomi’s eyes went wide, but Ucchi looked completely unphased.    
  
“Y’know what? That sounds delish, I’ll have the same,” Nozomi smiled up at Ucchi, who winked and walked away to get their orders.   
  
“Ya can eat a lot, huh,” Nozomi then winked at Hanayo, who blushed but kept smiling.   
  
“I...I love food,” her voice was small, but she looked up at Nozomi quickly.   
  
“A-And I love you, too.”   
  
Nozomi’s heart melted and she leaned in to capture Hanayo’s lips. The kiss did not last long, as their menu fortress was instantly destroyed by a very sour-looking T-Bird.   
“That is utterly shameless,” Umi glanced from Nozomi to Hanayo, her gaze dark.    
  
Nozomi rolled her eyes with a sigh and leaned back in annoyance. She really did not want to be interrupted tonight. Umi lifted up a table and joined it with the one the two girls were already sitting at.    
  
Maki walked up the stairs, wearing Umi’s leather jacket like a cape and sipping on a milkshake with a cigarette in her other hand.   
  
“Hi Maki-chan! How are you?” Hanayo greeted her friend, who smiled at her.   
  
“Peachy keen, jellybean,” Maki answered and sat down next to Hanayo. Umi moved into the chair next to Nozomi and stretched out her arms.   
  
“How about we split a Piston Pie?” Umi offered Maki, who frowned slightly.   
  
“My dutch-street days are over, babe,” she placed the milkshake down on the table.    
  
“You plan on staying home a lot,” Umi muttered, adjusting her bandana.    
  
Nozomi and scowled in annoyance, but Hanayo reached out and took her hand with a sheepishly smile. It instantly calmed Nozomi down for a brief period of time, until - to her dismay - three more people showed up.   
  
“Hey Hey gals and pals!” Rin walked up with a smile on her face, and Nico on her shoulders.    
  
“Make way for the queen!” Honoka followed them with her hands in her pockets, but her eyes did not match her smile. Nico waved her hand with a smug grin, but then paled as Rin lifted her off her shoulders and placed her in a seat next to Maki.    
  
“Anyone got 25 yen and share a Train-Track Delight?” Honoka offered, sitting on the railing near the tables.   
  
“I don’t know where all my money goes,” Nico raised a hand as she settled into the seat on Maki’s left.    
  
Nozomi threw her head against the table and let out a sigh -  _ this  _ was the reason she did not want to come to the  _ Blueberry Train,  _ and she cursed herself for automatically driving there without thinking.    
  
Once again, Hanayo tightened her grip on Nozomi’s hand, then leaned forward to place a kiss on her head.   
  
“Are you okay, Nozomi-chan?” she asked quietly.   
  
“Yeah Nozomi-chan, nya don’t look so good,” Rin commented loudly, and this only made Nozomi’s shoulder tense up. 

_ ‘At least not  _ everyone  _ is here,’  _ The T-Bird thought, but she instantly regretted it when the doors opened and two more people walked up to the now crowded social circle.   
  
“Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me,” Nozomi whined as Eli pulled up a chair and sat down with Kotori in her lap.   
  
“‘Sup losers,” she grinned, looking rather hot and sweaty, and she wasn’t wearing her T-Bird jacket. There were evident dark patches underneath her armpits, and her hair stuck to her forehead due to the sweat, and there was a red patch on her left bicep.    
  
“Trying to figure out where all the money goes, a few cigs here, some booze there,” Nico sighed, looking between Honoka and Rin.    
  
Eli smirked and rested her head on Kotori’s shoulder, “Well in a couple of months, Kotori will be earning enough to take us  _ all  _ out, Hey darling? A working girl with income!”    
  
Kotori giggled nervously and crossed her legs, “Ah, you know, they don’t pay you very much to start off with at fashion school, and all the money goes into your fabric so…”   
  
She trailed off as Nozomi lifted her head and lit up a cigarette for herself. Hanayo adjusted her hair bow as Honoka laughed.   
  
“That’s still more than we make, so help us out because I don’t get my pocket money until tomorrow.”   
  
“You get pocket money?” Eli smirked, but Honoka smiled in her direction, again with that same synthetically in her eyes.   
  
“When I’m a good girl I do,”   
  
“So what will you spend that money on? New sneakers for track?” Nico teased, and Honoka’s face fell instantly.    
  
“Yamada-sensei said she was gonna get me them,” the honest answer came with a snort from Nico.   
  
“You might need to by ones with nitrogen attached to the bottom if you want to beat Hoshi,”   
  
“Nyabody can beat me!” Rin’s smugness made Honoka scowl, but she just sighed and looked over her shoulder.   
  
“Hey Ucchi! I’d like a Train-Track Delight with three spoons!” Honoka called out as Eli leaned over to asked Nozomi for a cigarette. The older T-Bird nodded, and Eli smiled, taking one out of the packet with a wink.   
  
“And a Piston Pie with a knife, please,” Umi added, not taking her eyes away from Maki. 

“S-So Kotori-chan,” Hanayo quickly shifted the conversation back to the latecomers.   
  
“How was the dance club?”   
  
“Very small,” Eli answered for Kotori with a scowl.   
  
“There was barely any room, but at least we got some fancy footwork to show until-”   
  
“We had a run in with the Scorpions so we left,” Kotori quickly finished, moving one hand quickly to wrap around Eli’s shoulder, just as Ucchi came up with a tray of food.   
  
“The Scorpions?” Ucchi placed the food down in front of Nozomi and Hanayo, but raised an eyebrow at Kotori.   
  
“We left before things got ugly, Ucchi, no need to stress,” Kotori waved away the waitress’s concerns like a cloud, but Eli just snorted and rolled her eyes.   
  
“That fuckin’ Kira, she’s  _ asking  _ for trouble,” the blonde growled, and Kotori patted her shoulder.   
  
“Eli-chan isn’t happy Tsubasa managed to land a hit, so I think this calls for a chocolate sundae,” Kotori smiled at Ucchi with an undertone for her to hurry. The waitress caught Kotori’s drift, then smiled at Nozomi and Hanayo.    
  
“Enjoy your food kids!” Ucchi grinned, before heading back to the kitchen.   
  


Hanayo’s smile grew at the sight of the burger sitting on the plate, the rest of her surroundings was just a wave of white noise as she took in the height, width and square centimetres of the burger.    
  
Until Nozomi’s voice snapped her from her trance.   
  
“Panachi, ya droolin’, sweetie.”    
  
Hanayo blushed furiously and wiped her mouth with the serviette next to the plate.    
  
Honoka and Rin chuckled, but Nozomi shot them a dark look. A couple of other waitresses came up and placed a pie in between Umi and Maki, then large bowl of ice cream at the end of the table for Honoka, Nico and Rin.    
  
Next to Nozomi, Umi started to fidget. She then folded her arms and sighed at Maki.   
  
“You give me so many...marks...that people will surely think I am a leper,” Umi kept her voice low, but everyone could clearly hear her.   
  
Maki raised an eyebrow, “Don’t worry about it, a hickey from Maki is like a hallmark card, you don’t care enough to send the very best.”   
  
With that, Maki took a bite of the pie and smirked. Umi, however, was not impressed.   
  
“You can be a pig sometimes, you know that,” she muttered, but Maki rolled her eyes and grinned.   
  
“I love it when you talk dirty.”    
  
Rolling her eyes, Nozomi bit into her burger in an attempt to drown her sorrows.    
  
“So Eli, about the bumper-” Rin started her sentence while she deliberately positioned the dish of ice cream in Nico’s direction. The Pink Lady wanted the cherry.    
  
“We will take care of it after the dance,” Eli interrupted Rin quickly as she fiddled with the comb in her back pocket, quickly taking it out to fix up her hair.   
  
Nozomi tried to drown out the seven other people and focused on Hanayo. Her girlfriend was cute and calm, there was no denying that, but when it came to food, there was a noticeable difference in her temperament - she was  _ always  _ cute.     


Hanayo was devouring her burger with feral glint her eyes. Nozomi watch Hanayo’s jaw tear into the bun and meet as she held her own burger. The contents were slipping out, but Nozomi didn’t seem to mind as she continued to observe the Pink Lady, who had not noticed her.   
  
Ucchi returned with the sundae and placed it down in front of Eli.    
  
“Grab it and grow, kiddo,” Ucchi winked and bumped Eli’s side with her hip as she walked away. Eli grinned at the chocolate monstrosity she was about to consume.   
  
“Want some icecream?” Eli offered Kotori a spoon, but she turned it down.   
  
“No thanks, I’m okay,” Kotori grinned and took out her compact mirror to check her hair.   
  
Eli sighed and licked the spoon herself, “You sure are a cheap date tonight.”   
  
Kotori’s face fell, and Eli’s eyebrows flew into her hair. A couple of ‘ooohs’ sounded from Nico and Rin, and Eli quickly scrambled to fix her massive mistake.   
  
“W-W-Wait I did-didn’t mean it the...way it came out…” Eli trailed off, but Kotori placed a finger to her lips and grinned.   
  
“I understand,” she cooed quietly, enjoying the blush that crept across Eli’s already red cheeks.   
  
“You really are a very understanding person,” Eli smirked as Kotori nodded affirmatively.   
  
“I am.”   
  
“There’s also so much more to you than fashion and hair,” Eli was beginning to become lost in Kotori’s eyes and vice versa.   
  
Maki rolled her eyes at the disgusting lovebirds and sipped on her milkshake again.    
  
Time passed as the group sat around the table, just talking and laughing or maybe throwing a bad word at each other here and there. Nozomi was doing her best to tune them all out - she just wanted to be alone with Hanayo, and it dragged down her mood as she used her spoon to roll up a scoop of the chocolate ice cream she was about to eat. As usual, Hanayo was racing through her ice cream, and Nozomi found it to be the absolute most adorable thing ever.    
  
“Hanayo, if you eat that fast you’ll get a tummy-ache,” Nico leaned over the table to tell her friend, but Hanayo seemed to have no heard her. Maki took a drag of her cigarette with a smirk.   
  
“When there’s food around, that’s all she cares about,” Maki exhaled the smoke directly into Umi’s face without a care in the world.    
  
“That’s not true,” Kotori frowned at Maki and folded her arms, they now rested on top of Eli’s.    
  
“Kaya-chan is probably just hungry!”   
  
Maki rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. Hanayo was still eating, clearly having tuned out the rest of the world, only proving as evidence for Maki’s assumption.   
  
“Kotori, you forget that Hanayo is  _ always  _ hungry. What else do you expect from someone who spends her entire time at the lunch table?”   
  
While Hanayo might not have heard this comment, Nozomi did.   
  
In a flash, Nozomi shot up to her feet, leaned over the table and grabbed Maki by the collar of her shirt. She yanked her forward to be mere hairs away from her face, which was contorted with rage. Hanayo had jumped with a squeak and also stood up, as did Umi, who grabbed Nozomi’s shoulder in an attempt to pull her away from her girlfriend.   
  
“Nozomi-chan!” Hanayo squeaked, terrified of the furious fire that burned within Nozomi’s irises.    
  
“The fuck didya say ‘bout Panachi,” Nozomi had a low growl that rumbled in her throat, ignoring Hanayo and seemingly forgetting Umi was holding her back.   
  
“M-M-Maki-chan didn’t mean it, right Maki-chan?!” Kotori stood up from Eli’s lap and nudged Maki’s side. The Pink Lady had not even flinched during the whole ordeal. She clenched her fists and looked over at Hanayo, who stood with her shoulders hunched and knees knocking in fear of what might happen.    
  
“Maki, apologise,” Umi urged in a low voice, still holding to to Nozomi. The oldest T-Bird exhaled more smoke from her nostrils right into Maki’s face, and Umi thought she absolutely looked like ‘The Violet Dragon.’   
  
Maki, the panther, sigh with an air of aloofness, and shrugged.   
  
“I’m sorry. Happy?”   
  
Nozomi did not let go straight away, it was only when Umi tightened her grip did she release Maki. She angrily stuffed a hand into her jacket’s pocket, then slammed a crumpled yen note on the table and stormed out, exhaling more smoke.    
  
Everyone at the table, as well as some onlookers, watched her smash the door open and vanish into the night.    
  
Hanayo blinked rapidly between the door and the table full of her friends.    
  
“I-I-I...I’m gonna go after her,” she stammered, reaching into her purse and pulling out her wallet, but Umi placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
“Hanayo, Nozomi paid for the both of you,” she lead Hanayo’s gaze down to the crumpled yen note on the table - it was a 5,000 yen note. Hanayo didn’t have time to blush at the sweet gesture, so she snapped her purse shut and bid farewell to the group.   
  
“Make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid, you know what she’s like when her blood’s boiling,” Eli called after Hanayo, who scrambled after the T-Bird and left the  _ Blueberry Train. _

* * *

 

“Nozomi-chan!” Hanayo called out as the doors to the diner shut behind her. It was dark, and a little bit chilly. She frantically looked around for any sign of her girlfriend, but all she could see were the parked cars and flashing lights of the other places open around the  _ Train _ . With a little whine of worry, Hanayo took some steps into the car park, nervously wringing her hands as she peered around again.   
  
Finally, on the corner near the exit to the car park, she was a familiar silhouette stalk away.   
  
“Nozomi-chan!” Hanayo quickly hurried after Nozomi as fast as her little legs could take her. She rounded the corner to see Nozomi stalking down the pathway, exhaling more smoke.   
  
“N-Nozomi-chan!” Hanayo squeaked, trying to catch up to the taller girl. Nozomi turned around, and her face fell upon seeing Hanayo run up to her.   
  
“P-Pana-”   
  
Nozomi didn’t have time to finish her sentence because Hanayo had smacked herself into an embrace around Nozomi’s chest and waist. Nozomi’s breath hitched at the sudden force, but she stood still.   
  
“Nozomi-chan, please,” Hanayo’s voice was muffled from the fabric of Nozomi’s purple shirt.    
  
“I’ll destroy Maki-chan the second she leaves the diner,” Nozomi growled, but Hanayo shook her head.   
  
“Please don’t! Maki-chan is my friend!”   
  
“She said shit about ya! How the fuck can I let that slide?!” Nozomi’s chest heaved with hysterics and Hanayo remembered Eli’s words.   
  
_ ‘Don't let her do anything stupid…’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Hanayo steeled herself and looked up into the furious emerald eyes. Bouncing up onto the balls of her feet, Hanayo quickly locked her lips with Nozomi’s, praying that the action would try to calm her down.    
  
When she pulled away, she saw Nozomi staring down at her, panting for air.

“Maki-chan teases me all the time, it’s not something to get angry over.”   
  
“She’s been teasin’ ya  _ more?! _ ” Nozomi’s fists clenched, and Hanayo gulped.    
  
“N-N-No! It’s just playful teasing! She was just joking about the dance and how I’m nervous and-”   
  
“Panachi,” Nozomi placed her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders.   
  
“Maki-chan said somethin’ that made me want to break her jaw and use ‘er as a puppet tonight. Ya didn’t hear it, and it might not hurt ya feelings, but it hurt  _ mine. _ ”   
  
Hanayo’s breath hitched as Nozomi shut her eyes.   
  
“Ya mean the world to me, Panachi…” she trailed off, and Hanayo leaned forward to kiss her again, her heart lurching.   
  
“It’s okay, Nozomi-chan,” Hanayo pulled back and gently moved Nozomi’s purple bangs to the side of her face. She then slowly moved her hand down to cup Nozomi’s cheek.   
  
“It’s okay,” for the second time, Hanayo kissed Nozomi every so tenderly. This time, Nozomi let out a small hum, and seemed to visibly relax.   
  
“I’m sorry,” her gaze was downcast, and Hanayo just shrugged.   
  
“It’s fine, I’m the one who should be sorry. If we went somewhere else…”   
  
It was Nozomi’s turn to lean forward, and she kissed her forehead gently.   
  
“It ain’t ya fault, Panachi,” she murmured, but a grin formed on her face as she took the last drag of her cigarette and threw the bud onto the ground.   
  
“But how about I clean ya up a bit?” Nozomi had a cheeky grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around Hanayo’s waist and pulled her forward to make their foreheads touch.   
  
“H-Huh?” Hanayo was confused, but Nozomi instantly dipped to lock her lips with Hanayo’s. The Pink Lady felt a soft tongue run over her upper lip, and it sent shivers down her spine.   
Nozomi pulled back with that cheeky grin present and touched noses with Hanayo too.   
  
“Ya had a cute lil chocolate ice-cream moustache.”   
  
Hanayo paled instantly and her lips quivered with embarrassment. Nozomi just laughed and kissed her again, then pulled back and moved an arm up to wrap around Hanayo’s shoulder.   
  
“Wanna get outta here?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows as Hanayo blushed even more.   
  
“S-Sure,” she smiled shyly, and allowed herself to be lead back to the car. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to talk Grease? Peg a rock through my window @tarot-tatas on tumblr OR @Dvalkyriemusic on twitter


	12. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No dairy products were harmed in the writing of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni finishes next week, so I'll try to update more.

“So, about the dance,” Honoka took a quick drag of her cigarette and then picked up a spoonful of ice cream.  
  
“We saw these suits that were just so cool and we’re gonnya get ‘em!” Rin finished. The seven of them had moved onto the table completely with Nozomi and Hanayo gone.  
  
There was still tension between Umi and Maki, but everyone did their best to just leave them be.  
  
“You’ve almost finished your ice cream,” Kotori snaked her arms around Eli’s neck and crossed her legs in her chair.  
  
“My mum makes the best cheesecake, do you want to come over and have a slice?” She asked softly, and Eli nodded dumbly.  
  
“S-Sure,” she managed to get out, and Kotori quickly pecked her on the lips before standing up and throwing down a yen note on the table to cover for the chocolate monstrosity Eli had just consumed.  
  
As the blonde T-Bird got to her feet, Rin nudged her side.  
  
“Hey, Eli-chan,”  
  
Eli turned to face her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“What?” She was wary of Rin’s cheshire smirk and twinkle in her eyes.  
  
“Fifteen minutes.”  


Eli frowned and punched Rin in the arm as Honoka and Nico laughed along with the youngest in the throuple before following Kotori out of the diner.  
  
“Oh no, I’m gonna be a senior forever! I’ve gotta study for that dumb algebra test on monday,” Nico stopped laughing and quickly threw on her pink jacket.  


“Ey well you’re in luck, luscious, you got two armed escorts to take you home!” Honoka instantly jumped to her feet with Rin, but Nico just scowled at them both.  
  
“It’s not the arms I’m worried about, it’s the hands,” she mumbled, tucking her purse under her arm and walking away.  
  
Honoka and Rin exchanged a dopey grin, then adjusted their jackets, “she loves us,” Rin nudged Honoka’s elbow, and the two followed.  
  
“Great, we get stuck with the cheque again,” Umi sighed and pulled out her wallet, but Maki did not move.  
  
“Okay, something is the matter,” Umi put her wallet onto the table and leaned forward.  
  
“If I may be frank, tonight you have the personality of a wet mop.”  
  
“Don’t start with me,” Maki snapped suddenly, and Honoka stopped at the door before following her girlfriends out of the diner.  
  
Umi’s eyebrows flew into her hair as Maki let out a short, curt sigh.  
  
“Oh, okay, in that case…”  
  
Umi’s tone turned instantly dark as she folded her arms and stared at Maki.  
  
“How about I finish with you for tonight?”  
  
Maki reared her head up. Her face was white with rage, and her knuckles matched as they threatened to crush the glass that contained her milkshake.  
  
“Finish _this!_ ”  
  
Maki instantly threw the remainder of her drink directly into Umi’s face.  
  
The T-Bird did not have time to dodge, and she hissed when the milk settled into her eyes.  
  
Maki stood up and removed Umi’s jacket from her shoulders with her nostrils flared.  
  
“To you from me, my _dear Umi_ ,” she then threw the jacket at Umi and picked up her purse.  
  
“Sorry Ucchi,” Maki called out to the waitress as she stormed out of the diner, furiously lighting up another cigarette.  
  
Umi ripped her jacket from her face and blinked away the strawberry milkshake that was dripping down her eyebrows and into her eyes.  
  
In a swift move, Ucchi appeared and started to wipe down the mess.  
  
“There’s no use crying over spilt milkshake,” she grinned at Umi, who remained expressionless and silent.

 

* * *

Having driven around town to see if anywhere else was open, Nozomi and Hanayo had eventually given up and went back to Nozomi’s place.  
  
Hanayo was worried about Nozomi’s parents, but the T-Bird explained that they were out of town for the week so the whole house was entirely theirs.  
  
Upon sitting on the couch and commencing in some light smooching, the rumble from Hanayo’s stomach made Nozomi laugh and lead her girlfriend into the dining area near the kitchen.  
  
“I betcha thought I couldn’t beat Ucchi at makin’ pancakes,” Nozomi’s smug grin matched her twinkling eyes as she set down a plate in front of Hanayo.  
  
The violet eyes lit up as they took in the fluffy stack of pancakes.  
  
“Th-They’re so fluffy,” Hanayo whispered, placing her fingers together, mesmerised by the stack.  
  
The last thing Nozomi was expecting to do was be making pancakes for her girlfriend at midnight, but by no means was it a bad thing.  
  
The T-Bird opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer before sitting down next to Hanayo and nudging her cheek with her nose.  
  
“Ya gonna eat it?” she grinned softly, and Hanayo’s hands twitched towards the cutlery on the table.  
  
“O-Of course I will!” Hanayo quickly cut into the stack and glanced at Nozomi.  
  
“Please don’t tell Ucchi-san about your pancakes being better than hers, she...won’t be very happy.”  
  
Nozomi laughed out loud and took a swig of her beer.  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of tellin’ her, don’t worry ya pretty lil’ head,” the older girl gently ran a hand through Hanayo’s hair, relishing in the small hum that came as a response.  
  
“I’m...also sorry again about Maki-chan...She just made me so angry I…” Nozomi trailed off with a frown, and Hanayo opened her eyes to quickly cup Nozomi’s cheek.  
  
“I understand, Nozomi-chan, but please,” her voice was soft as she addressed her girlfriend who refused to look her in the eye.  
  
“Nozomi-chan, look at me please,” Hanayo stroked her thumb across Nozomi’s cheek.  
  
Finally, the T-Bird looked at Hanayo, and the Pink Lady smiled gently.  
  
“It’s okay, you gave me a little fright but really,” she leaned in to gently brush her lips over Nozomi’s, and enjoyed the little hum that came from the older girl.  
  
“Everything is okay.”  
  
Nozomi’s eyes fluttered shut and a small smile formed on her lips.  
  
“If ya say so,” she sighed, then opened her eyes and very gently nudged Hanayo’s nose with her own.  
  
“Now how about ya eat the pancakes I slaved away on for ya?” she teased lightly, and Hanayo let out a small giggle.  
  
The Pink Lady stabbed the pancakes with her fork and placed it in her mouth, and her eyes widened.  
  
“Like ‘em?” Nozomi asked, resting her cheek in her hand as she propped her elbow up on the table.  
  
Hanayo nodded, and went about devouring the pancakes.  
  
Nozomi smiled, completely smitten for the girl sitting next to her. She took another swig of her beer and just continued to watch Hanayo with dopey grin on her face.  
  
“Ya know, Panachi,” Nozomi started slowly, her eyes half-lidded. Hanayo looked over at her quizzically.  
  
“Ya look really cute with ice cream on ya cheek.”  
  
Instantly, Hanayo blushed, and she gulped down the pancakes in her mouth.  
  
“N-Nozomi-chan!” She placed a hand on one, clearly embarrassed as she wiped away the ice cream.  
  
Nozomi chuckled, watching Hanayo lick her fingers in a timid manner.  
  
When The Pink Lady was done, Nozomi then reached forward to gently cup Hanayo’s cheek.  
  
“I really love ya cheeks,” Nozomi grinned, eyes twinkling.  
  
Hanayo turned a darker shade of red as Nozomi stroked her cheek with her thumb.  
  
“You’re embarrassing me,” Hanayo whined and stiffened up, but Nozomi shook her head and leaned in closer.  
  
“I only speak the truth,” Nozomi shrugged and moved forward to gently kiss the other cheek.  
  
Hanayo’s tiny gasp made Nozomi’s heart do a perfect flip. The peachy softness of the cheeks just added to her euphoric mood.  
  
The T-Bird pulled away to nudge Hanayo’s nose with her own again. The two just enjoyed the closeness of each other, getting lost in the constellations of their irises.  
  
Blinking, Hanayo nervously picked up the fork and stabbed a bit of the pancake onto it.  
  
She extended it to Nozomi.  
  
“W-Want some?”  
  
Nozomi nodded, her eyes half-lidded, and opened her mouth.  
  
Smiling, Hanayo fed Nozomi the pancakes, and giggled when the T-Bird chomped down on the fork.  
  
“You think I’m cute when I eat, you should see how you look,” she remarked as Nozomi swallowed the pancakes.  
  
Hanayo then extended a shaky hand to poke Nozomi’s cheek, and the T-Bird laughed and closed her eyes. 

“Y-Your cheeks are also really cute…a-and squishy,” Hanayo poked Nozomi’s cheek again and giggled when Nozomi puffed it out.  
  
“Hey, ya teasin’ _me_ now?” Nozomi’s voice was soft and Hanayo raised her eyebrows and put down the fork.  
  
“You tease me all the time!” Hanayo giggled and moved her other hand to cup the other cheek. She gently leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Nozomi’s lips, holding in her pucker at the taste of alcohol that lingered.  
  
When Hanayo pulled away, Nozomi opened her eyes, but they were unfocused as if she were seeing stars. The brunette giggled and a lovesick grin that formed on Nozomi’s face. 

“I will say, the pancakes are a bit tastier than alcohol,” Hanayo admitted, and Nozomi shrugged with another lazy hum.  
  
“And I’ll say that ya cheeks are tastier than the pancakes,” Nozomi leaned forward and with all the care in the world, nipped Hanayo’s left cheek.  
  
With a small squeak, Hanayo placed a hand on Nozomi’s shoulder.  
  
“Mmmm, delicious,” Nozomi hummed and gently pecked the spot. Hanayo blushed and grabbed a fistful of Nozomi’s shirt as she hid her face in the T-Bird’s impressive chest.  
  
Nozomi laughed and gently stroked Hanayo’s hair.  
  
“I only tease ya outta love, Panachi, but ya really are the cutest doll,” she placed her hand under Hanayo’s chin to lift her head, and felt herself get lost in those gorgeous violet eyes again.  
  
Hanayo raised her free hand to cup Nozomi’s cheek again and leaned in to kiss her square on the lips.  
  
The two had completely forgotten about the pancakes.

 

* * *

 

When Honoka showed up to the track on Monday, one voice in her head told her to run in the opposite direction and the other told her to just get on with it. She had shown up with Rin, who walked around and stretched as though she were the queen.  
  
Honoka watched her girlfriend start her regular routine of sprinting as Yamada-sensei directed her towards her starting mark.  
  
“Just run and jump over the hurdles, reckon you can do that?” Yamada sensei raised an eyebrow, and Honoka just shrugged.  
  
“I guess,” she mumbled, then Yamada blew her whistle.  
  
Honoka took off at a jog, her fists clenched. She looked straight ahead at the hurdles and focused on her pacing.  
  
Across the field, she could see Rin doing more sprints effortlessly.  
  
That familiar feeling of jealousy reared its ugly head inside of Honoka, and she picked up the pace. Honoka did her best to shift her focus to the track, and she followed the track around the bend to her first set of hurdles.  
  
On the bleachers, she saw three familiar pink jackets on the last row, and one black jacket with a head of blonde hair.  
  
_‘Oh great,’_ Honoka thought, and her messed up her own pacing upon realising not only was Nico there, but so was Eli with Kotori and Maki.  
  
She regained her footing as the hurdles approached, and the T-Bird did her best to look straight ahead, and not at her girlfriend.    
  
“Keep those legs high!” Yamada called out to Honoka.  
  
The T-Bird saw the hurdle in sight, and managed to jump over it in a fluid motion. Out of the corner of her eye, Honoka saw Nico get up from her spot and move down the bleachers.  
  
_‘Maybe she’s gonna praise me when I finish!’_ With that thought in mind, Honoka powered on ahead, jumping over another hurdle easily.  
  
Honoka looked up to smile at Nico, but her heart plummeted into her stomach when she saw Rin dash towards Nico with a grin on her face. Nico patted her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
Instantly, the jealousy spread throughout Honoka like wildfire. With gritted teeth, she picked up the pace and went flying over another hurdle.  
  
Nico and Rin looked over and watched Honoka jump over hurdle after hurdle.  
  
Honoka was able to jump the majority of them, but she looked back over at them before one, and didn’t jump high enough. Her foot got caught on the hurdle, and with a yelp, she ended up face first on the dusty ground of the track.  
  
“Honoka!” Nico called out and ran down the stairs of the bleachers onto the track. Rin followed, chuckling to herself.  
  
Honoka stood up and dusted herself down, wincing in pain.  
  
“Honoka, are you okay?” Nico trotted towards her, but Honoka then walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
With a scowl, Nico extended her hands to hold onto Honoka’s arm and silently cursed her girlfriend for being so stubborn.  
  
“Honoka talk to me!” Nico raised her voice, but Honoka didn’t even look at Nico. Rin was jogging up behind them, getting the rest of her giggles out of her system.  
  
“The least you can is talk to me after the way you treated me!” Nico huffed with a frown.  
  
Honoka’s eyes flew wide open as she choked on her own breath.  
  
“The way that I...Nico-chan I told ya I was sorry that ni-”  
  
“Hah, gotcha talking!” Nico grinned smugly, and Rin caught up to them. The matching grins made Honoka smile and chuckle.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Nico asked, moving a lock of ginger hair our of Honoka’s eyes.  
  
“That was a nyasty fall, but a great one”,” Rin chortled, and Nico elbowed her stomach.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Honoka’s voice was slightly low as she put her hands on her hips and look at her two girlfriends.  
  
There was a silence between the three of them, and Honoka looked at Rin with a smirk.  
  
“So, you’re still acting like a jockstrap?” Honoka asked Rin, who just burst out laughing.  
  
“Well that all depends,” Rin straightened up and shrugged.  
  
“On what?” Honoka was confused, but the grin playing around Rin’s face meant she wouldn’t be giving a straight answer.  
  
“On you.”  
  
“On me?” Honoak jabbed a finger into her own chest.  
  
“Nyeah,” Rin sniggered, and Honoka caught on instantly.  
  
“You can piss that jockstrap attitude right off,” Honoka chuckled, and Rin laughed.  
  
The two kept laughing and nudged each other’s sides. Nico, however, just rolled her eyes.  
  
“You two are unbelievable,” she muttered and adjusted her pink jacket.  
  
“But, I am sorry for what I said, and I should have stopped you from doing all of this earlier,” Nico mumbled and got on her tiptoes to gently kiss Honoka on the cheek.  
  
“You’re...kinda special to me...you both are, and I love how you two balance each other out,” The Pink Lady’s voice disintegrated, and Honoka’s heart swelled. She leaned forward to kiss Nico square on the lips, but then instantly retracted when Rin punched her in the arm.

“Hoshi what the hell?!”  
  
“Where’s my kiss, loser?!” Rin pouted, and Honoka instantly chuckled and leaned across to pay attention to her other girlfriend’s lips.  
  
“Honk is right, You act like a jockstrap, Hoshi,” Nico grinned, and then jumped when a familiar whistle sounded.  
  
“Kousaka! Hoshizora! Yazawa! If you’re not gonna run then scram!”  
  
“With pleasure!” Nico snapped back and grabbed her girlfriend's hands to lead them off the field.

 

* * *

 

“So Maki-chan, why don’t you want to see Umi-chan today?” Kotori’s eyes were half-lidded as she rested her head on Eli’s shoulder, but she was addressing the redhead across from her. Eli had a cigarette in her mouth and an arm around Kotori as she nodded.  
  
“Yeah, you two haven’t had a rumble for months. What sparked this all of a sudden?”  
  
Maki huffed and looked into her compact mirror, “Umi was being stupid.”  
  
“That’s not like her,” Eli instantly answered, and didn’t flinch when Maki shot up to glare at her.  
  
“You don’t know her like I do, blondie, so watch it,” Maki snarled, and Eli’s face turned to stone as her nostrils flared.  
  
“Okay okay! Let’s calm down now,” Kotori lifted her head off of Eli’s shoulder and moved her hand to rub the spot where her head had just been.  
  
“No dancing with the digits for once, please,” Kotori sighed and poked Eli’s nose with her other hand.  
  
The blonde shut her eyes and let a dopey grin form on her face.  
  
“Fine, fine,” was her lazy reply that timed perfectly with Honoka, Nico and Rin approaching them.  
  
“Hey Kotori-chan!” Honoka called out.  
  
“We promised to meet up with Hanayo-chan before Music, but how about we go there now?”  
  
“Okay! Good idea!” Kotori stood up and picked up her books. She noticed the puppy dog pout of Eli’s face as she straightened up.  
  
With a small giggle, Kotori placed a quick kiss square on Eli’s lips.  
  
“I’ll see you in Biology?”  
  
“Sure babe, but I don’t know how long I can hold on without you,” Eli murmured against Kotori’s lips.  
  
“Alright alright just get outta here dammit!” Maki interrupted them both, twirling her hair around her finger.  
  
Eli scowled at Maki, but Kotori had to plant another kiss, this time on Eli’s nose, to keep the blonde from getting up and slamming Maki’s face into the ground.  
  
“I’ll see you later,” Kotori smiled at Eli and then turned to Maki.  
  
“Keep calm, Maki-doll,”  
  
“That doesn’t rhyme well at all,” Maki mumbled as Kotori walked down to meet up with Honoka.  
  
“Rin wants to come along too!” The shorter ginger bounced on the balls of her feet, and Honoka linked arms with her and flashed a grin.  
  
“Sure thing, let’s split.”  
  
The three walked off, leaving Eli, Maki and Nico alone on the bleachers.  
  
“So, You threw a perfectly good milkshake at Umi on Saturday night,” Nico rummaged around in her coat for her packet of cigarettes as she addressed Maki.  
  
“How the hell does this stuff spread like wildfire?” Maki grumbled, and Nico let out a huff.  
  
“It’s simple, your reputation is dirtier than Hoshi’s sneakers, and you date someone who could snap a neck like it’s a toothpick.”  
  
Maki rolled her eyes as Eli folded her arms, “She’s right. You’re exactly the cleanest rubber ducky in the tub.”  
  
“So what if I’m not?” Maki retorted, going into defensive mode.  
  
“Umi pissed me off and I didn’t want to deal with her. How else am I supposed to tell her she was being stupid?”  
  
“With your words,” Nico deadpanned, and Maki scowled.  
  
“I’m more annoyed that you wasted a perfectly good milkshake, but seriously Maki - you could just talk to Umi like a normal person.”  
  
“F-Fuck off,” Maki gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her pink jacket.  
  
“Umi’s been strange ever since I went over to her place, she’s got something on her mind and it’s bothering her.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you tell her you know that?” Eli raised an eyebrow and stretched out her legs.  
  
“Because...I j-just thought she knew already, she loves me and all,”  
  
“You’re backed into a corner here, Maki- _dear_ ,” Nico smirked, enjoying the panic that was flickering in the back of Maki’s eyes.  
  
“Just talk to Umi, it’s not rocket science,” Eli shrugged, pulling out a comb to tend to her ever-so-precious hair.  
  
“No way, it’s her fault!” Maki huffed.  
  
“What _exactly_ is her fault? That she wanted to keep something that’s bothering her from you?”  
  
“E-Exactly!”  
  
“You’re grasping at straws here, Maki,” Nico shook her head.  
  
“Sh-shut up!” Maki stood up and scooped up her purse. Nico held back a smirk and Eli looked lazily up at the Pink Lady.  
  
“You make a comment about Hanayo, you throw dairy in Umi’s face and you’re stuttering. You’re not your usual bitchy self, Maki, you’re like godzilla on shark week,”  
  
The T-Bird noted, earning another glare from the redhead.  
  
“Fuck you, Ayase,” she growled, then stormed off down the bleachers with her free hand balled into a fist.  
  
Nico couldn’t contain her laughter, and she kicked out her legs while wrapping her arms around her stomach.  
  
Eli shrugged and went back to combing her hair, remaining silent until Nico calmed down.  
  
“I-In all seriousness, something _is_ up with Maki,” Nico wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the cigarette that was forgotten by her in her pocket.  
  
“Yeah, she’s worse than usual, and Umi hasn’t said a word to me all day,” Eli sighed, remembering the cold look she was given from her fellow T-Bird that morning.  
  
“Something’s up, and if they don't sort their shit out soon, it’s gonna get worse,” Nico mumbled, her chin in her palm as she lit up her cigarette with her neon pink lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk Grease? Aim your shadow puppets at @Tarot-Tatas on Tumblr OR @Dvalkyriemusic on twitter


	13. The Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the fuck let an idiot in an archery range

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remind me why I made Umimaki a thing in this AU, they're tricky to write I find.
> 
> This is a bit all over the place, but hey it's an update.

Honoka, Kotori and Rin made their way to through the halls, chatting and laughing away. The walk from the track was not long, and the two T-Birds had not bothered to change out of their gym gear.  
  
Rin looked up and saw a locker open, and instantly recognised the number.   
  
“Kayo-chin!” Rin sprinted ahead and kicked herself off the lockers. The action looked like something out of a kung fu movie, but she yelped as her foot went straight through the metal locker, leaving a dent. Rin toppled onto her right side and skidded across the hallway, colliding with the lockers opposite the row where Hanayo was.  
  
The brunette whirled around, eyes wide with fear and a hand over her mouth. The other hand clutched a book.  
  
“Rin-chan!” Hanayo hurried over to check on her friend while Honoka just laughed out loud.  
  
“No wonder you suck at maths, you miscalculate everything, idiot!” Honoka had her arms wrapped around her sides.   
  
Kotori just pouted at the locker that now had a dent the same size as Rin’s shoe.  
  
“My mum is not going to be happy about that,” she sighed while Hanayo helped Rin to her feet.   
  
The young T-Bird blinked a few times to get rid of the stars she was seeing, and then smiled brightly at Hanayo.  
  
“Hey, Kayo-chin,” she said dumbly. Hanayo sighed and patted her shoulder lightly.  
  
“You’re going to really hurt yourself one day, Rin-chan.”  
  
“But Hanayo-chan, ya forget, this is Hoshi we got in front,” Honoka smacked Rin’s other shoulder, ignoring the slight wince from her girlfriend.  
  
“She always lands on her feet!”  
  
“She didn’t just then,” Hanayo’s voice was soft and Honoka ignored her, ruffling Rin’s hair.  
  
“Anyway,” Kotori stepped in and nudged Hanayo’s shoulder.  
  
“Kaya-chan, do you have Maki-chan’s music book?”  
  
Hanayo handed the book in her hand to Kotori, who smiled her thanks. Hanayo grinned and started to obviously chew the gum that was in her mouth.  
  
“Maki-chan didn’t seem peachy, is something up? Because Umi-chan is the same,” Honoka scratched her head. Rin rolled her eyes and punched Honoka’s arm.  
  
“Well no shit something’s up, muppet! They’re not talking, and they haven’t been together since Saturday,” Kotori and Hanayo tuned out the two T-Birds, who started punching each other.  
  
“I know she’s angry with Umi-chan, but that’s about it. I don’t know what happened,” Hanayo told Kotori before blowing up a bubble. Kotori hummed and looked off down the hallway.  
  
“Maki-chan and Umi-chan argue, but they rarely do anything like _this_ ,” she said absentmindedly, then turned back to smile at Hanayo.  
  
“If we give them a week, things should be okay. Well...they better make up soon, the dance is in a few weeks,” Kotori told Hanayo as Rin grabbed the head hole of Honoka’s white gym shirt and pulled it over her head.  
  
“HEY!”  
  
“Nyahah! I can _still_ get you even when ya nyat wearing ya hoodie!” Rin triumphantly danced around, having the experience of pulling the orange hoodie Honoka normally wore under her leather jacket to trip up her girlfriend.   
  
“Are you excited for that, Kotori-chan?” Hanayo asked Kotori, ignoring the two gingers.  
  
“You bet I am! Eli-chan and I are actually going to practice some dance moves this afternoon,”  
  
“That sounds nice,” Hanayo pulled out a book from her locker then closed it carefully.  
  
“Nozomi-chan is also a great dancer, but I doubt we will stand a chance against you and Eli-chan.”  
  
“Hey, it’s all about having fun, remember?” Kotori reminded Hanayo with a sweet smile.  
  
Hanayo nodded and smiled herself, but she knew Kotori - she was her close friend, and there was always a competitive fire in her eyes when it came to dancing.   
  


* * *

 

If one were to see Umi on the street, one wouldn’t pick her for being a talented archer. She looked completely different in her athletic uniform and bow than she did in her leather jacket and jeans. 

The T-Bird kept a steady hold on her bow as she drew the arrow back in complete silence. Her eyes were narrowed and focused on the target.  
  
Until someone ran up to her.  
  
Umi’s reflexes made her point the bow at the ginger, who let out a ‘nya’ of fear and doubled back, only to fall on her bottom.   
  
“Umi-chan?!” Rin wailed, scurrying back from the arrow for dear life. Umi narrowed her eyes even more and tightened her grip on the bow.  
  
“Easy there, Baby Blue.”  
  
Unlike Rin, Nozomi had stepped into the archery patio calmly with a cigarette between her lips.  
  
“Ya don’t wanna shoot Rin-chan, because then ya have to deal with Honoka-chan and Nicocchi’s wrath.”   
  
Umi took a few seconds before lowering her bow, but she stomped her foot in Rin’s direction to scare the T-Bird some more.  
  
“You know better than to sneak up on me, Rin,” Umi growled.  
  
Nozomi chuckled and walked forward with her hands in her pockets.  
  
“Are ya gonna point that bow at me too?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Even after Saturday night?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well, ain’t ya forgivin’,” Nozomi was honestly astounded. Rin scrambled to her feet and fixed up her hair.  
  
“I was nyabsolutely certain Nozomi-chan was gonna beat the shit outta Maki-chan,” Rin remarked, not really thinking about what was coming out of her mouth.   
  
“It is not that,” Umi rolled her shoulder to stretch it.  
  
“Maki is being childish.”  
  
“Is that why she threw a milkshake at ya face, Dairy Queen?” Nozomi raised an eyebrow, and Umi stiffened.  
  
“Hey, Panachi is friends with Kotori-chan, whom Ucchi treats like a daughter. New travels fast, so don’t become a stick.”  
  
At Nozomi’s words, Umi found herself caught. Looking from the smug Nozomi to the scared Rin, Umi made the decision to place her bow against the wall of the patio and talk to her friends.  
  
“Maki is one of the brightest in the school.”  
  
“Yeah, cause as much as she loves to put up that prissy pissy attitude, she’s a fucking nerd,” Rin chortled, but instantly got a whack in the ribs from Umi.  
  
“Yes, she is smart,” Umi continued, ignoring the howl of pain from Rin, who was completely winded.   
  
“She also studies very hard in her spare time, unlike Eli,” Umi clenched her fist.  
  
“What rubs me the wrong way is I have to study like some mad broad in order to keep myself satisfied. While it may have nothing to do with Maki…”  
  
“I getcha, Baby Blue,” Nozomi grinned, exhaling smoke from her nostrils.  
  
“Maki-chan studies a lot, and ya do too, but Maki-chan ain’t Umi-chan.”  
  
“Nyat the hell? I don’t get it,” Rin scratched her head and looked from Nozomi to Umi.  
  
The oldest T-Bird let out a sigh and placed a hand on Rin’s shoulder again.  
  
“Maki-chan ain’t a T-Bird, Tabby. She has a reputation, but not like Umi-chan’s.”  
  
Seeing the confused look on Rin’s face, Nozomi chuckled a bit.  
  
“Umi-chan will get ya a date between ya face and her fist and will probably kill ya if ya even look at her the wrong way. We know she’s a bright one, but no one else does. The teachers are scared shitless of her, and Maki-chan, but Maki-chan has a lotta influence under her tiny tit-holdin’ machine.”  
  
“Huh?” Rin blinked, and Nozomi just placed her forehead in her hand.  
  
Umi had had enough. She took three steps forward and stood mere centimetres away from Nozomi’s face, glaring at her with clenched fists.  
  
“If you did not know me, would this scare you?”  
  
“Yep, that’s terrifyin’ and I know ya,” Nozomi’s voice was relaxed and the grin stayed on her face while Rin’s knees knocked.  
  
“Rin, would you think this is someone who got ninety-eight on a biology test?” Umi asked the ginger without taking her eyes away from Nozomi.   
  
“N-Nyat at all…”  
  
“Exactly,” Umi pulled away from Nozomi and stalked off to get her bow.  
  
“Everyone assumes I am some bodyguard, a thug...with no intelligence,” Umi began, her words stinging herself.  
  
“Do you think Sana knew I have high grades? Do you think she cares that I study a lot? No, all that matters to her is that I beat her to a pulp.”   
  
Rin blinked a few times, but Umi continued.  
  
“Maki might be most likely Lady to get into a fight, and she has a tendency to be standoffish, but her grades fit her image.”  
  
It seemed to have clicked in Rin’s brain, as her mouth opened and a little ‘oh’ came out. Umi tightened her grip around her bow and let out a puff of air.   
  
“Wait, are you mad at Eli-chan or Maki-chan?” 

“I can never be upset with Maki, she is my everything,” Umi’s honesty came with her hands shaking slightly.   
  
“I will see you two in history,” Umi nodded to her two friends, then left the patio in a slump.  
  
Nozomi and Rin shared a look.  
  
“So...Is Umi-chan mad at Eli-chan?”  
  
“I think she’s more pissy at the world than anyone,” Nozomi shrugged a shoulder.   
  
“Elichi may be my best friend, but she’s also a dickhead. No denyin’ that. She can do whatever she wants, or nothin’ at all, and still be the cream of the crop. I think  _ that  _ is what pushes Umi-chan’s buttons more than anythin’,”  
  
“Will Umi-chan and Eli-chan have to make up too?” Rin asked as they also walked away from the patio. Nozomi took a final drag of her cigarette before flicking the bud away.  
  
“One broat at a time, Tabby. Let ‘er deal with Maki Monroe first.”   
  
“I’m so confused,” Rin whined quietly, and Nozomi smacked the back of her head.  
  
“Ya always confused, Tabby.”  
  
“Nozomi-chan you Nyatha Fucker!”

 

* * *

 

Kotori let out a ‘whee’ as she was flipped over Eli’s shoulder and spun around. She kept herself perfectly straight and waited until Eli slowed down to relax her muscles. Eli helped her down from her shoulders and they resumed their dance.   
  
The two were in the music room. While the space was smaller than their preffered location to practice their dancing, this room had a jukebox (Hori-sensei was _insistant_ on having one in every classroom.) Kotori just had to bat her eyelashes and Hori-sensei would give them the key to the place, as long as Kotori returned it to her mother at the end. Eli had put on a s[ong that was slightly slower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0Ujb6lJ_mM) than what they were used to dancing to, but it was all for practice purposes.  
  
The two jumped and kicked out their legs, as required of them both to complete the dance. Eli was smiling, not breaking a sweat, and Kotori giggled and eagerly followed her lead. The jukebox in the corner pounded out a tune for them to practice.   
  
Once the piece ended, Kotori panted heavily and stared into Eli’s eyes. The blonde’s lopsided smile melted Kotori’s heart as she was pulled up into a regular standing position.  
  
“Nice work, babe,” Eli leaned forward to smooch Kotori on the cheek.   
  
“You too,” Kotori giggled and straightened up her hair.  
  
“You’re so strong, Eli-chan,”  
  
“Yeah well,” Eli smirked and flexed her arms. The light blue t-shirt she wore added some dimension, and she was thankful for taking off her leather jacket beforehand.  
  
“I'm lucky to have these girls, I'm gonna show them off.”  
  
Kotori pouted at this as she flicked back her hair.  
  
“What about me?” She smushed her cheeks together and blinked at Eli.  
  
“Hey,” Eli leaned forward again and gently ghosted her fingers underneath Kotori’s chin.  
  
“You are _my_ girl, my _favourite_ girl,” she lowered her voice and curled her lips more as Kotori swooned. Eli pulled away and took in the blush that spread across Kotori’s cheeks - _nothing_ made Kotori more weak than telling her she was hers.   
  
The Pink Lady giggled breathily and moved to lock her lips with Eli’s. The two stayed like that, just kissing and taking short breaths. Kotori’s hands slid up Eli’s sides and snaked around her neck, just as the jukebox hit up a [random slow tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbU3zdAgiX8%20) that made Eli snort.  
  
“They’re really milking this song, hey,” Eli mumbled against Kotori’s lips.  
  
“It’s cute,” Kotori responded as her eyes fluttered shut.  
  
The two started to sway to the music slowly, but were soon interrupted by the door opening.   
  
“Kotori?”  
  
Instantly, Kotori leapt away from Eli as if she were a burning bush. The voice belonged to Principal Minami, who stood with her arms folded and lips pursed.  
  
“Mother!” Kotori fixed her hair and cleared her throat. Eli quickly pulled out her comb from her back pocket and also fixed up her pompadour.  
  
“Kotori, what are you doing here? I thought you were going out with your friends,” the Principal looked between her daughter and the blonde, who put one hand on her hip and raised a finger gun to the air.  
  
With a little ‘pew,’ Eli flicked her hand and smirked. The disapproving look on Minami’s face turned harder at this.  
  
“Ayase-san,” Minami addressed Eli, who rocked back on her heels to give a little show of a bow.  
  
“Minami-san,” the smirk that played around Eli’s lips only seemed to make Minami stiffen even more.  
  
“Kotori, what are you doing in the music room?” Minami turned to her daughter, who was now standing at least a metre away from Eli.  
  
“Eli-chan and I were practicing for the dance, we want to enter the dance off and be on tv,” Kotori’s answer was the truth, and the principal knew her daughter was excited for the upcoming event.  
  
“I see,” Minami nodded, then narrowed her eyes just a tiny bit.  
  
“But what I saw was not entirely dancing.”  
  
Eli couldn’t help but let out a snort, and Minami instantly pounced.  
  
“I’m sorry Ayase-san, but would you care to explain what you find so humorous about this?”  
  
“That _was_ a dance. It’s called a slow dance,” Eli’s voice matched her lazy shrug.   
  
“I can assure you that we did not have this kind of dance when I was your age,” Minami responded crisply, cutting through the air with her words. Eli seemed unaffected, her smirk staying in place.  
  
The principal then turned back to her daughter and blinked a few times,   
  
“Kotori, it is late. The school will be locked up soon. Please return the key to me before you leave, unless you plan to come home with me?”  
  
“No mother, I still want to get ice cream with Kaya-chan and Honoka-chan,” Kotori smiled, but her embarrassed blush was still present.  
  
“Very well, what time can I expect you home?” Minami raised an eyebrow at Eli.  
  
“Six o’clock, on the dot,” Kotori answered quickly, knowing exactly why Minami was eyeing Eli.  
  
“Eli-chan has to work on her car with Nozomi-chan,”  
  
“I hope that is the case.”  
  
“Minami-san, I only plan to drop Kotori off at the _Train,_ the bad girl is sitting in the parking lot as we speak, then I’m off to hunt for treasure,” Eli drawled and reached into the pocket of her jeans to pull out the car key.   
  
Minami gave a curt nod, then held out her hand.  
  
“Give me the key, Kotori. You two should be on your way.”  
  
Kotori trotted over to her pink jacket that was resting on the piano. She fumbled around in it and took out the little key attached to a red tag.  
  
“Here you go,” Kotori held out the key once she had slipped her pink jacket on and flattened out the glittery embroidery of her name.   
  
“Thank you, I shall see you at home. Six o’clock,” The principal took the key and gave a little smile for her daughter.  
  
Eli scooped up her jacket from the ground and turned off the jukebox with a snort.  
  
“Is something still entertaining you, Ayase-san?” Minami asked in the same curt voice as before.  
  
Eli turned on her heel and slipped into her jacket.  
  
“I like that song,” she said, popping the collar of her jacket.   
  
“Reminds me of my most precious treasure - your daughter.”  
  
Kotori blushed and held back a giggle as Minami raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 

“Then she said the song reminded her of me,” Kotori swooned, not noticing the watermelon ice cream that was dripping off the cone. 

Hanayo and Honoka laughed, knowing Eli would say something like that directly to the principal.  
  
“Eli-chan sure is tough,” Hanayo remarked, licking her lemon sorbet.  
  
“She doesn’t take shit from anyone!” Honoka laughed, seeming to have not noticed the chocolate ice cream on her nose.   
  
Kotori let out a dreamy sigh and glanced out the window of the diner.  
  
“I just hope mother doesn’t turn her to stone with those glares,” Kotori remarked with a little giggle, still staring out the window.   
  
“Hey, girls?”  
  
Hanayo and Honoka looked up, quizzically. 

“Do you believe in guardian angels?”  
  
Hanayo bit her tongue and let out a squeak. Honoka hummed, tapping a finger to her chocolate covered nose.  
  
“I have never met one, but I’m sure they’re out there somewhere.”  
  
“U-Um, I drew a guardian angel for myself when I was little, if that counts,” Hanayo added in a small voice.  
  
Kotori seemed to not have listened to their answers when she spoke.  
  
“I do, I think Eli-chan is my guardian angel,” her voice was airy.   
  
To everyone who didn’t know her personally, Eli was intimidating - tall, menacing, foreign looking and she could easily beat anyone to a pulp. To Kotori, Eli was her everything - she was cool, strong, smart and of  _ course  _ very attractive. A tall blonde greaser in a leather jacket that drove a black car - what a picture perfect bad girl.   
  
“I think she’s more of a devil,” Honoka chortled, but Kotori threw her a frown.   
  
The Pink Lady was able to see a different side of the T-Bird. Underneath the tough exterior of leather and hair grease, Eli could be the most romantic and chivalrous person on the planet. Eli genuinely cared about Kotori, and was not afraid to show that in public  _ or  _ private.   
  
“Eli-chan might be a devil to you, but she is  _ my  _ guardian angel,” Kotori stuck out her tongue at Honoka, who laughed.  
  
“It’s pinker than usual,”   


The Pink Lady tilted her head in confusion.

“Kotori-chan, your ice cream,” Hanayo explained, and only then did Kotori remember she had a cold treat in her hand that was currently melting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk Grease? Slither up the drain pipe to @Tarot-Tatas on tumblr OR @DValkyrieMusic on twitter.


	14. The Stitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's a dick, but whats new? And Nico's useful - that's new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit an update one week later, that's more like me ^_^

“Hey, pass me the spanner,” Eli held a hand out as she leaned over the open bonnet to reveal the Mercury’s engine.   
  
“Fine, here ya go,” Nozomi sat up from the driver’s seat and handed the spanner to the blonde.  
  
The two were in Eli’s garage. The T-Birds were very lucky that Eli’s parents did not care, and that Nozomi didn’t even know of the word curfew. Having some extra parts, the two were planning to spend the night just putting the parts on, and tomorrow would be a test drive.  
  
Eli started to work with the spanner, grunting and using all of her muscle power. Nozomi crossed her arms and snorted.  
  
“Kotori-chan ain’t here, ya can stop with the dramatics, Eli- _ chi, _ ” The older girl smirked.  
  
Eli shot up, her face having a streak of dark substance across her cheek as she scowled at Nozomi.  
  
“It’s hard work,  _ you  _ try doing this,” she growled.  
  
Nozomi threw her hands up with a laugh, “I’m perfectly fine workin’ on the wheel, thank ya very much.”   
  
“Weenie,” Eli rolled her eyes and went back to the engine. Nozomi wasn’t offended, since she was best friends with Eli. However, there were times that Eli didn’t act like a friend, and this was one of them.  
  
“Didya know Umi-chan ain’t happy with ya?”  
  
“When is she _ ever _ happy with me,” Eli responded, moving to the right to work on something within the engine on that side.   
  
“I can think of a few times,” Nozomi hummed and took off her leather jacket and flung it into the back of the car.  
  
Eli stood up straight again, her nostrils flared and her brows furrowed.   
  
“Can we just focus on spoiling this bad girl,”  
  
“I thought bad girls don’t deserve spoilin’...”  
  
“You know what I mean, so shut it,” Eli went back to work, and Nozomi chuckled lightly.  
  
“Ya so brash, Eli- _ chi, _ ”  
  
Again, Eli shot up, but this time she waved the spanner in Nozomi’s direction.  
  
“If you say that shitty little pre-school nickname, you’re gonna get this to your face.”  
  
“Oh no, how will Panachi react to me cheatin’ on her?” Nozomi put a hand to her chest and batted her eyelashes dramatically.   
  
“I think I’m doing her a favour,” Eli grumbled and stalked off to the rear of the car. Nozomi let out a laugh and took the cigarette from behind her ear and stuck it in her mouth.  
  
“We haven’t got long before Thunder Road, and this car will be such a beast by the time we’re done,” Eli smirked proudly at the black mercury, letting her fingers trail along the paint job.  
  
“I”m tellin’ ya, she’ll be great,” Nozomi had her back lying on the seats and her legs over the side of the car to work comfortably.  
  
“I know that,” Eli snapped and bent down to check on the alloys.  
  
The two worked in silence for a bit, until Nozomi spoke up with her usual lazy drawl.  
  
“Ya think Maki-chan and Baby Blue will make up before the dance?”  
  
“Dunno, and I don’t care,” Eli grunted.  
  
“Well, ya should,” Nozomi grinned and flicked one of her feet to a silent jig while exhaling smoke from her mouth.  
  
“Umi-chan ain’t gonna have a clear head with her girl, so she won’t be much use to ya down the track.”  
  
“So? Honoka and Rin do more than she does,” Eli shrugged.  
  
Nozomi sat up and hoisted herself into the backseat of the car.  
  
“Ya don’t get it, do ya?” she grinned at her friend, who was still working on the alloys.  
  
Eli didn’t look up, so Nozomi continued, “Umi-chan is the stealthiest one out of the lot, if ya piss ‘er off, ya not gonna have any sneak power.”  
  
“Sneak power?” Eli raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Who’s gonna pick the locks for ya? Who’s gonna be ya silent assassin?”  
  
Eli went silent and stopped what she was doing. She looked up at Nozomi with a stone-cold expression.  
  
“Umi has her own shit to deal with, and it’s not my problem.”  
  
Nozomi let out a laugh at what Eli said, making the blonde get riled up instantly.  
  
“Ya know, ya try so hard not to care, but every since Niccochi’s words, y’have been more sensitive. That tough girl bullshit ain’t gonna work with me,” Nozomi let the cigarette dangle out of the corner of her mouth as she spoke.  
  
“F-fuck you,” Eli’s knuckles turned white.   
  
“Ya care about Kotori-chan, ya care about Panachi, ya been more open about carin’ for Rin-chan and ya  _ do  _ care about Umi-chan. Ya might not like to show it, but that  _ not my problem  _ bullshit it as transparent as a ghost.”  
  
Eli angrily grit her teeth and stared daggers at Nozomi.   
  
“Kotori is my chick, Umi is not.”  
  
“Umi-chan is ya sister, when ya think ‘bout it,” Nozomi mused.  
  
“We’re like a psychotic, badass dysfunctional family,” she then pointed to Eli.  
  
“Eli, ya the alcoholic father.”  
  
“What the-?!” Eli was going to retort, but Nozomi then pointed at herself.  
  
“I’m the mum, Umi is the eldest child and the tabbies are the young kids.”  
  
“The fuck does that shit mean?” Eli snarled as Nozomi’s grin dropped.  
  
“It means families look out for each other.”  
  
The blonde froze as the two went silent. All that could be heard was the [radio playing a tune on the work table in the corner of the garage.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gj0Rz-uP4Mk)  
[   
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gj0Rz-uP4Mk) “Niccochi told ya once, and I’m gonna tell ya again, ya need to  _ care  _ for ya friends.”  
  
Eli stormed over to Nozomi and grabbed her shirt to yank her forward. While this would terrify anyone else, Nozomi remained calm and let a smirk play at the corner of her lips.  
  
“This ain’t very carin’, Eli _ chi _ ,” Nozomi beamed, and Eli growled as her eyes went narrow and darkened.   
  
“Ya angry cause ya know I’m right, Ya gotta respect ‘em more.”  
  
Eli stared at Nozomi, who did not once look away. She wasn’t scared - she had known Eli since they could barely walk.  
  
The blonde tightened her grip on Nozomi’s purple shirt, using her height for further intimidation, but it did nothing to Nozomi. The older girl exhaled smoke through her nostrils, and the fumes clouded around Eli’s face. After a minute or so, Eli released Nozomi and stalked back to the rear of the car, letting out a cough.  
  
“Don’t get pissy because I’m right,” Nozomi remarked sweetly and blew a kiss at Eli, who just flipped her the bird.  
  
“Shut up and get the fuckin’ car working.”

* * *

  
**  
** The bell rang for recess. Kubo-sensei dismissed them all with a sigh, and didn’t seem to care that everyone was bolting out of the room, euphoric to be free from the ball and chain that was the genetics test she has sprung on them.   
  
“Hey, crimson shit.”  
  
Maki raised an eyebrow at her desk partner, who was twirling a finger in her black pigtail.  
  
“Umi’s getting swept away by the time, are you gonna talk to her?”  
  
Maki shut her book and eyes at the same time.  
  
“I’ll talk to her when she talks to me first.”  
  
“You dumbass, it’s been a week! Just talk to her already!” Nico hissed, standing up and slipping her pink jacket on.  
  
“We both know she’s not gonna do it, you you have to.”  
  
“I don’t  _ want  _ to,” Maki scowled and also stood up, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Her pink jacket was serving its usual cape purpose as they both exited the classroom.   
  
Honoka was waiting for them outside, her orange hoodie up and her hands stuffed into her jacket pockets. She winked at Nico, who nodded.  
  
“Hey Umi-chan!” Honoka called out to the T-Bird who was already halfway down the hall. She turned around with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Maki needs to talk to you!” Nico grabbed Maki by the wrist and sprinted towards Umi. Maki let out a cry of panic and tried to free herself from the vice grip her small friend had on her, but Honoka then took hold of the other hand.   
  
The two idiots pulled Maki up to the frozen Umi, who just looked on with a blank expression.   
  
“What is the meaning of this?” she asked in a low voice once Maki was a foot away from her in the clutches of Honoka and Nico.   
  
“You two are gonna settle your shit,” Nico spoke.  
  
“Right here, right now,” Honoka added and went to clap Umi on the shoulder, but the T-Bird raised her hand quickly to stop the contact.   
  
With a wince, Honoka retracted her hand and let go of Maki, as did Nico.  
  
“Don’t come to the table until you two have made up,"  With a final slap on the arm for Maki, Nico took Honoka’s hand and they walked down the hall to the exit, chatting about what they were going to eat.   
  
Maki and Umi stood in silence, ignoring the other students who were also filing out of the building. The two just stared at each other - they had not spoken or interacted for a week, it was as if they were treating each other like strangers. Both averted each other’s eyes, but it was Maki who spoke first. She awkwardly twirled her hair around her first finger when she started to mumble.  
  
“...Hey.”  
  
“Hello,” Umi responded slowly with her hands behind her back. She was wearing a polka-dotted bandana in her hair.  
  
“I...I’m sorry about throwing a milkshake in your face,” Maki apologised quietly, which made Umi shrug.  
  
“It is fine, no harm done.”  
  
“But that’s where you’re wrong,” Maki looked at Umi, forgetting she was taller than the T-Bird.  
  
“I was stupid and selfish, but…”

Maki let out a sigh and her voice started to shake, “Y-You were being so elusive, and that’s not like you…”  
  
“I apologise,” Umi’s voice remained expressionless as the last of the students left the building, leaving Maki and Umi to stand there in semi-privacy.   
  
“I did not want my problems to bother you.  
  
“Are you dense?!” Maki hissed and rocked on the back of her heels.  
  
“I-I’m your girl, you can tell me when you have problems! I’ll...I’ll always listen...and stuff...that’s my job, dammit.”  
  
“Even if the problem involves you?” Umi raised an eyebrow, and Maki paled slightly. Umi moved one hand into her jacket pocket and sighed.  
  
“You are a perfect girl, Maki. Your family is rich and powerful. You study hard, you have connections, and nothing will stop you from getting what you want. Of  _ course  _ people know you are...well, you.”  
  
“So  _ I’m  _ the problem?” Maki retorted, but Umi shook her head.  
  
“No, but please listen,” Umi shifted her weight onto her left leg.  
  
“I may come from a respectful family, but do people see me as a respectful, diligent and  _ kind  _ person? No. I am a T-Bird, I am strong, I am  _ dumb _ ,” She grit her teeth at the description.  
  
“However, you, me and Eli have the best grades in the year. I study hard, as do you...Eli does not do shit, but it’s fine because she is  _ Eli _ ,” Umi clenched her fist and started to take shorter breaths.  
  
“People are in shock when they find out my marks, they do not expect someone like  _ me  _ to get perfect grades, but for you two it is natural,” The T-Bird’s voice grew darker as her eyes narrowed at the ground.   
  
“For me? No, it cannot  _ possibly  _ be me...I am just a bodyguard.”  
  
Maki tilted her head to the side, taking in everything Umi just said. She looked around awkwardly before reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out her packet of cigarettes.  
  
“Y’know,” she started to say, taking a cigarette out.  
  
“There is so much more to you than being a ‘bodyguard.’”   
  
Umi looked at Maki with skepticism in her eyes. The redhead then pulled out her trusty red lighter and lit up the cigarette between her lips.  
  
“Yeah,” Maki blew out the smoke and let a small grin tug at the corner of her mouth.  
  
“So what if people only think you’re just a mindless monsters? To me, You’re smart, you’re loyal, you’re tough and h-hot…” Maki felt a blush against her cheeks so she blinked a few times and kept talking.  
  
“There isn’t a-anyone like you, and you can do things that others would deem too difficult. Shit Umi, you can pick locks! You bought your own car! You get really high marks! You’re a talented and unique being, not just a T-Bird…”   
  
Umi blinked slowly, her mouth open as she tried to process what Maki had just said.  
  
“I’m sorry for not asking what was wrong earlier, and for being brash...but,” Maki took a step closer so that she was mere centimetres away from the T-Bird’s face.  
  
“You should tell me these things, damnit.”  
  
Umi bit her lip and locked her eyes with Maki. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “I am sorry I did not tell you my troubles, but-”  
  
“No buts,” Maki interrupted and took another drag from her cigarette.  
  
“You need to be more open with me and care less about what other people think of you. Also, fuck Eli. She’s a massive prick to everyone, but you know she will defend all of us.”  
  
“That...is true,” Umi admitted slowly and cast her gaze around.   
  
Maki let out a sigh and awkwardly raised her hand to cup Umi’s cheek.  
  
“Umi, babe,” her voice was soft, and she also glanced around at the hallway quickly.  
  
“Maki,” Umi bit her lip and stiffened, but Maki had already leaned forward and locked her lisp with Umi’s.  
  
The T-Bird’s eyebrows flew into her hair, but she instantly relaxed and leaned into the kiss, her arms snaking around Maki’s waist.

* * *

 

“Heheh, you reckon they’ve made up yet?” Honoka nudged Nico’s side with a smirk. The older girl nodded and stuck her cigarette back into her mouth.  
  
“Those two losers just needed a push, they’ll be back normal in no time.”  
  
“Yaz always has the best solutions!” Rin cheered from Nico’s left and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Nico blushed, then yelped as Honoka kissed her right cheek, smoke exhaling from her lips.   
  
Nozomi and Hanayo, along with Kotori and Eli, watched the three of them with smiles on their faces as Nico took the cigarette out of her mouth to cough.   
  
“Eli-chan, are you ready for the dance?” Hanayo turned to ask the blonde, who had her arm around Kotori’s shoulder.  
  
“You bet I am, we’re gonna mop the floor with everyone,” Eli smirked, and Kotori lightly patted her chest.  
  
“What Eli-chan means is we’re going to have a lot of fun,” Kotori smiled, but once again there was no sincerity in her eyes.   
  
Nico picked up on this instantly and raised an eyebrow, “Really Kotori? You’re not fooling anyone.”  
  
Kotori batted her eyelashes innocently and leaned her head against Eli’s shoulder, “Nico-chan, the dance is going to be fun, that’s the truth!”  
  
Nico narrowed her eyes at her fellow Pink Lady and stuck the cigarette back into her mouth.

“The truth is that you two are taking this way too seriously. You should be focusing on the camera and getting as much screentime as possible,” Nico flicked a pigtail and smiled.  
  
“I plan to schmooze the host and let him know about how great Nico Nii is, maybe someone will recognize me and I’ll become famous!”  
  
“You’re already famous, Yaz,” Honoka nudged her girlfriend.  
  
“You’ve got the worst grade in biology.”   
  
“And you’re one mark behind me on that one!” Nico snapped and poked Honoka in the nose with her finger.   
  
“Anyway,” Nozomi waved a hand lazily, which seemed to calm the idiots down.  
  
“I think ya just need to focus on havin’ fun at this thing. Ya don’t know what’s gonna happen, so just enjoy it. Ain’t that right, Panachi?” Nozomi then grinned at the girl who was sitting on her lap.   
  
Hanayo nodded, her fists to her chest, “Yes, let’s just have fun, and bring snacks!”  
  
“Ya gotta deal, doll,” Nozomi chuckled.  
  
“After the dance, that means there’s less than a month until Thunder Road,” Eli scratched at her chin, staring off at the bleachers. Nozomi quirked an eyebrow, but then looked down at the finger that was poking her cheek.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Hanayo asked quietly.  
  
Nozomi nodded and tightened her hold on the girl.  
  
“Yep, not a single thing is on the left side,” she squeezed Hanayo’s arm.  
  
“Do ya know any places around here that sell suits?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk Grease? find me on the corner of asshole lane, @tarot-tatas on tumblr OR @DValkyrieMusic on twitter


	15. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every gets ready to boogie and the smile trio are Dead Meat™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how long I've waited to write this chapter? Eighty-four years. 
> 
> I'm going to split the dance into two chapters, and because I am incredibly lazy, I have included some links to the music and a scene from the actual movie - use your imagination.

No one knew the gym could be so...tacky.

Tiered seat had been set up along one side, with long tables that held food and refreshments. The decorations, however, instantly made Nico want to vomit once she walked in.  
  
Having hitched a ride with Maki and Umi, Nico hung back a bit as she looked around at the streamers, banners and general tackiness that the student committee had placed around the hall. Maki clung to Umi’s arm as they walked in, a [speaker blasting some tunes as usual](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8OlDPqYBLw).  
  
A few students were already in the gym, mulling about or practicing their dance moves with their partners. At the end of the last food table, Nico saw a pair of gingers in tweed suits.  
  
“Excuse me, losers,” Nico addressed Maki and Umi, who just shrugged as Nico trotted away from them towards her girlfriends.  
  
“Well, fuck you too,” Maki muttered after her friend, then turned back to the T-Bird she was currently latched on to.  
  
“Hey, Cotton Tail?” the redhead asked quietly so that only Umi could hear. When Umi turned her head to blink at Maki, indicating she was listening, the Pinky Lady asked her question.  
  
“H-How do I look?” Maki took a step back so that Umi could take in the dress she was wearing.

Umi quickly licked her lips before speaking,  
  
“Like a beautiful, red...ladybug…”  
  
Maki quirked an eyebrow as a blush grazed her cheeks. 

* * *

  
Approaching the two gingers, [Nico saw Honoka in a navy tweed suit, and Rin in an orange one](http://68bears.tumblr.com/post/151480137879). The two clashed, and Nico’s own pink dress was just making it far worse. Not that it mattered, the three were a natural mess and this only added to their aesthetic.  
  
Rin wolf-whistled as Nico approached them.  
  
“Nico-chan, you’re looking good,” Honoka winked as Nico adjusted the bottom of her pink dress with pursed lips.  
  
“I bet you’re feeling good too, huh?” Rin added, eyeing the dress with a cheeky grin. Nico was about to respond, but was suddenly distracted by the beautiful woman who had just walked into the room.  
  
“Honk! Rin! Look! There she is! That’s Takamori Natsumi!”  
  
“Oh please, I’ve seen better heads on a mug of beer,”  
  
“Will you two grow up?! She’s the living end,” Nico grinned stupidly at the dashing woman, not even looking at her girlfriends.  
  
“Yeah, if you like older assholes!” Rin snapped with Honoka frowning.  
  
“Hey, I’m older than you, does that make me an asshole?”  
  
“P-Probably, I guess…” The youngest shrugged and scratched at her blue tie.  
  
“In that case, Hey!” Honoka elbowed Rin in the side, and the two started to squabble and spit nonsense at each other.  
  
Nico, however, continued to gaze at the woman in complete awe. She found herself following the radio star, who was looking at herself in a mirror.

* * *

  
The clicking heels and smart shoes marked the arrival of Eli and Kotori. Instantly, many students moved out of their way, not wanting to even be next to the tall blonde dancer and her lady.  
  
“Eli-chan, this is so exciting,” Kotori remarked as she took in the gym. She had changed the blue highlights in her hair to a honey blonde, and was leaning against Eli, who had her hand wrapped around her waist with an attitude in her walk.

“Yeah it is,” Eli smirked, puffing out her chest as she strutted them across the gym.  
  
“But what you need to do is make friends with the cameraman.”  
  
Kotori’s jaw dropped as she looked up at Eli.  
  
“You know the cameraman?!” the excitement in her voice was akin to a child’s.  
  
“Yeah, his name’s Takeru,” Eli breezily responded, leading Kotori into the middle of the dancefloor.

* * *

  
The stage, where Minami normally stood to address the school, now consisted of a drum set, piano, some microphones and a couple of amplifiers. A curtain had been put up, along with an array of large cameras and lights. A group of musicians bumbled onto the stage, throwing on their jackets and instruments in a hurry.  
  
“You’re late, all of you,” a very disapproving Kusuda-sensei had her arms folded and scowled at the musicians.  
  
“Where on earth have you been?!”  
  
Students continued to flood the gym, all dressed in their snazziest outfits. Nozomi led Hanayo into the gym with a smirk on her face.  
  
“Well whaddaya know, the gym never looked so good,” Nozomi remarked, taking in the streamers and decorations.  
  
“Y-Yeah, we spent a lot of time on it,” Hanayo responded quietly a step back from Nozomi with her other hand over her mouth. She gently squeezed Nozomi’s hand, and got the T-Bird to look at her with an eyebrow raised.  
  
“Did you bring the provisions?” Hanayo asked, and Nozomi’s smirk grew. She opened up the inside of her jacket to reveal the pockets lined with different snacks.  
  
Hanayo’s eyes lit up and she smiled broadly, just as Hori-sensei got on the microphone.  
  
“Alright kids, I want a big circle here,” she gestured to the middle of the gym where the circle for netball was.  
  
All the students, very slowly, gathered around  where Hori-sensei and Principal Minami stood. Kotori could feel her mother’s eyes on her date as they stood at the very back of the circle of students.  
  
As the band tuned up hurriedly, Hori cleared her throat again.  
  
“C’mon, we’re going on the air very shortly.”  
  
With that, the students let out cries and gasps of excitement, so Hori had to raise her voice even though she was holding a microphone.  
  
“But first, let’s have some warm up numbers from the band!” Hori turned to gesture to the musicians, and the[ drummer hastily](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oPkaEB-Qko) counted[ in a tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=todv3xWSbek).  
  
Instantly, the students and their dance partners hit the floor. While Honoka, Nico and Rin went straight to the middle to dance as a group, Eli tightened her grip on Kotori’s waist and strutted out onto the floor while gazing at a couple of the cameras.  
  
Nozomi and Hanayo hung at the side of the gym, not really wanting to be in the centre of the crowd. Umi and Maki had surprisingly taken up their dancing around the middle of the floor, and it was clear that the two were still unsure of who would lead.  
  
As a man with a clipboard and thick glasses walked around to look at the students with Principal Minami by his side. It was _very_ clear, even from the warm up, that Eli and Kotori were taking this dance competition _very_ seriously. The moves they were doing required a lot of effort, and they never lost a step. Soon enough, they had a small circle of people around them just watching and cheering. The hopping steps, small lifts and careful dancing around Kotori’s body on the floor was enough to draw the man over and ask for their names.  
  
“That is my daughter, Kotori, with her...partner, Eli,” Minami told the man with a raised eyebrow as Eli picked up Kotori and spun her around.  
  
Kotori clung to Eli’s waist with her legs, but the pure, estatic smile on her face was enough to crack a grin on her mother’s.

* * *

  
Time passed, and the band started to [play some tunes that were much easier on the tempo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F20-ZhhIT1M). Eli and Kotori took this opportunity to sit down on the seats and just relax as the other students slow danced. A couple of other students also sat down, either without a date or just content to watch the others.   
  
Rin and Nico had taken to the dancefloor, both wincing as they stepped on each other’s toes.  
  
“Ow! Watch it Hoshi!” Nico hissed, and Rin pouted.  
  
“I could say the same about nya, Yaz!” The T-Bird hopped on her left foot for a bit.  
  
“Where the hell is Honk?” the ginger asked, looking around for her other girlfriend.  
  
“She said she was washing her hands, but the bathrooms are on the other side of the gym, not where the tables are,” Nico raised an eyebrow at the girl who was walking back to them with her hands in her pockets.  
  
“What did you do?” Nico hissed through gritted teeth at her younger girlfriend.  
  
Honoka smirked and pecked Nico’s cheek,  “Lightened up the party.”  
  
At Honoka’s words, Rin’s lip curled into a smirk, “Did you _actually_ lighten up the party?!”  
  
“You betcha, Hoshi,” Honoka have a cheeky grin and nudged Rin’s side.  
  
Nico rolled her eyes and took a step back. She placed her hands on her hips and looked between her girlfriends.  
  
“What the hell did you two plan,” she hissed, concerned about the answer.  
  
“We were just lightening up the p- OW!”  
  
Nico had punched Honoka in the gut  before the tallest could finish her sentence.  
  
“What is that a code for?!” She growled, her hands now balled into fists.  
  
“The punch!” Honoka wheezed.  
  
“Yeah, I just punched y-”  
  
“No, Yaz, the _punch_ ,” Rin jerked her head over to the large bowl of red liquid. Nico’s mouth dropped open as everything fell into place.  
  
“You two are _so_ fucked if you get caught,” The oldest folded her arms and averted her eyes.  
  
Only to catch the gaze of Takamori, looking at her through a mirror.  
  


* * *

  
  
Across the hall, Nozomi held Hanayo close as they lazily stepped in time to the music. Nozomi sung along very badly, and when she let out an ungodly wail to mimic the singer, Hanayo pouted and had to step in.  
  
"Nozomi-chan, have you ever thought about taking up singing professionally?" She raised an eyebrow as Nozomi went even higher and laughed on her way back down.  
  
"Nah, ya already know what I wanna be, the music industry will be down a star," The T-Bird chuckled and twirled Hanayo around, letting her green dress expand then come back down once the Pink Lady was back against her chest.  
  
“I h-hope I don’t get camera fright,” Hanayo whimpered softly and clutched her arms around Nozomi’s neck a bit tighter. The T-Bird smiled and placed her forehead to Hanayo’s.  
  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it, we’re gonna be cool, alright?”  
  
“Yeah…” Hanayo let a grin form on her face as she stared back into Nozomi’s eyes.  
  
“Don’t worry?” Nozomi repeated softly, nudging her nose against Hanayo’s.  
  
The Pink Lady shook her head, then gently kissed Nozomi on the lips.  
  
“Good,” Nozomi replied in a daze, and Hanayo let out a soft giggle.

* * *

  
After three tunes and some deliberation, it was decided between the two that Maki would lead the faster songs, and Umi the slow. The two were just enjoying themselves as they stayed in the one spot on the dance floor.  
  
A few people were staring, but neither seemed to mind - a first that Maki would not slap them all.  
  
As Umi stared into Maki’s eyes, she caught out the corner two people locking lips furiously and feeling up each other. Upon recognising them to be Anju and Erena, Umi stopped and stared at them with flared nostrils. Maki, confused, turned to look over her shoulder, and her face contorted with rage.  
  
The Pink Lady tried to storm over to them, but Umi held her back. While the T-Bird was also furious, she had to keep the storm in her stomach calm, as well as Maki. The last thing they needed was an incident on the dance floor.

* * *

  
“If those two are here, it means Tsubasa is close by,” Eli muttered, her eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze from Erena and Anju to watch Umi and Maki get back into a very stiff slowdance. Kotori, resting against Eli’s shoulder, let out a sigh.  
  
“Mother didn’t tell me that the dance was open to other schools,” she thought out loud, but Eli just shrugged with her other shoulder.  
  
“No one can dance better than us, this is in the bag,” she tightened her grip on Kotori and smirked.  
  
“Hmm, I wouldn’t get so confident, Eli- _chi_ .”  
  
The blonde growled as Nozomi and Hanayo walked over, hand in hand. In Nozomi’s free hand was a cigarette, and in Hanayo’s was a candy bar.  
  
“You look so cute in your dress, Kaya-chan!” Kotori smiled at her friend, who blushed.  
  
“Th-thank you, Kotori-chan,” Hanayo blushed and stood a little behind Nozomi upon seeing the scowl on Eli’s face.  
  
“You think you can outdance _me_ , Nozomi?” Eli snarled, but she was playing right into Nozomi’s teasing trap - a mouse to the cheese.  
  
“Do ya have any idea how strong Panachi is? Not to mention we’re pretty creative with our moves,” Nozomi drawled,  swirling her free hand around as Hanayo blushed behind her.  
  
“Fuckin’ try me!” Eli stood up and rolled up her sleeves. Kotori also stood up to take her arm.  
  
“Eli-chan, it’s okay” she cooed and rubbed the blonde’s forearm.  
  
“We’re gonna win anyway, just relax," the Pink Lady soothed gently.   
  
Nozomi and Hanayo raised their eyebrows.  
  
“Kotori-chan, ya pretty fired up there,” Nozomi winked.  
  
That was the last straw for Eli. She took a step forward to tower over Nozomi and reached out to grab the purple suspenders and yanked them forward. She then let go, and with a ‘SNAP,’ the suspenders went back to Nozomi.  
  
The older T-Bird let out a howl of pain and fell to her knees.  
  
“My fuckin’ nips!” She spat out and clutched at her chest. Hanayo squeaked and got down on her knees to half hug, half cradle her girlfriend with the candy bar still in her hand.  
  
Eli smirked and then took Kotori’s hand.  
  
“See you on the dancefloor, Kaya-chan!” Kotori blew a kiss to her fellow Pink Lady and let Eli lead her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ripnozomisnips
> 
> The art for Hononicorin was done by my boi @68bears (tumblr & twitter.) Please follow him and send him love he is an amazing artist!
> 
> Want to talk Grease? Ink and Quill it to @tarot-tatas on tumblr OR @DValkyriemusic on twitter :3


	16. The Jive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to shake what your mother gave you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never again will I write dance scenes. I've attached clips and songs from the movie to help try and set the atmosphere.

Kotori leaned against Eli as they did a lazy dance to the [tune playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1LoXn5ZfL4).  It was clear they were saving their energy for the competition later on, but they were still in sync with the music. Being at the side of the gym, the two just stayed in their own little world as if Eli had not just left Nozomi completely winded.   
  
“Aren’t you glad you’re here?” Eli asked quietly. Kotori nodded and leaned her head against Eli’s chest.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Kotori sighed wistfully and looked up into Eli’s glistening eyes.  
  
“Besides,” she nudged her nose against Eli’s with a giggle.  
  
“Blondes  _ do  _ have more fun.”  
  
With a dumb chuckle, Eli rubbed her nose against Kotori’s before locking lips.  
  
While Kotori shut her eyes and became entranced by Eli, the blonde saw a familiar skinhead show up.   
  
Her eyes narrowed as Tsubasa walked over to Erena and Anju with a cigarette in her mouth. Kotori seemed to have noticed how stiff Eli was getting because she broke the kiss and looked up.  
  
“Eli-chan?” The Pink Lady followed her lover’s gaze and then pouted upon seeing the Scorpions.  
  
“Should I tell mother?” Kotori thought out loud.   
  
“Nah,” Eli responded darkly, getting a worried look from her girlfriend.  
  
“You’re going to rumble with them?!” she squeaked, but Eli shook her head and held Kotori tighter.  
  
“No babe, we’re gonna settle this on the dance-floor.”  
  
Across the hall, Eli could see Maki and Umi dancing on the spot but constantly sending death glares at the Scorpions. [Maki clenched Umi’s navy blazer tighter](https://twitter.com/68BEARS/status/800801438364418050) as she side-eyed them, her red dress swaying gently.   
  
“Those two aren’t happy, but Maki seems intent on murder,” Eli noted quietly.   
  
“Maki-chan…” Kotori bit her lip, silently hoping that Umi would be strong enough to hold Maki back if something were to happen.    
  


* * *

Honoka and Rin were dancing and Nico needed to freshen up, and having run into Nozomi and Hanayo in the bathroom, told them about the punch.  
  
“Well,  _ that’s  _ a shitshow just waitin’ to happen,” Nozomi remarked weakly but flashed a cheeky grin.  
  
“And I want front row seats.”  
  
“Nozomi-chan,” Hanayo whined, a chocolate bar in her hands as she leaned against her girlfriend.  
  
“Did you know about that?” Nico asked, taking the lipstick tube away from her face.  
  
“Nup, I think that’s just somethin’ the tabbies thought up themselves,” Nozomi mused.  
  
“Yeah well, all the sore losers from the dance comp will flock to that punchbowl like flies on shit,” Nico muttered and quickly ran her fingers through her pigtails.  
  
“If they start acting up, Mama Minami is gonna join the dots and they could get busted.”   
  
Nico left the bathroom and was going walk back to her girlfriends, but when a dashing woman slid in front of her, the Pink Lady froze.  
****  
“Hi,” the woman gave a dashing grin and took off her sunglasses.  
  
“I’m Takamori Natsumi, hey...do your parents know I come into your room every night? Over the radio, that is,” Takamori smirked and gave a wink.  
  
Nico just stood there, her lip quivering out of complete shock and her eyes wide. She could barely muster the ability to say anything, but Takamori continued to speak.  
  
“I’m judging the dance contest,”  
  
“I-I know,” Nico’s dumb reply came with some nervous bouncing to the beat of the tune playing.  
  
“A knock-out like you? What’s your name?” Takamori flashed a dazzling smile that practically blinded Nico.   
  
“Yazawa.”  
  
“Yazawa who?” The woman drawled.   
  
“Y-Yazawa Nico... like a smile?” Nico flashed a smile, and Takamori’s eyes twinkled.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Hey, what’s the big idea?” Honoka leaned on Rin’s shoulder and scowled at the blushing Pink Lady from across the gym.   
  
Rin was cracking her knuckles, but just then Mimori-sensei jumped onto the stage as the tune ended. She then grabbed the mic and whirled around with a huge smile on her face.  
  
“THE OTONOKIZAKA SONG!” she cheered, and the band started to play the familiar tune. Nico used this opportunity to run from Takamori into the ground of students that swarmed to the front of the stage. Nico managed to get back to her girlfriends and clung to both of their arms.   
  
“The hell?” Rin asked, confused.  
  
“She’s charming,” Nico tried to calm her face down.  
  
All the students instantly started to clap along, and Principal Minami and Coach Yamada skipped up to the stage. They smiled and waved at the students, who cheered and jeered loudly. A couple of students were on their partner’s shoulders, including Nico, who was on Honoka’s shoulders. The oldest had managed to stop swooning over Takamori.   
  
“C’mon, pipe down,” Yamada urged the students as Minami took hold of the microphone from Mimori.   
  
“When you are finished,” Minami said into the microphone.  
  
“WE’RE FINISHED!” Rin called out, and the students let out a chuckle while Yamada pointed a stern finger at the T-Bird.  
  
“You will be happy to know that I am  _ not  _ judging the dance competition.”  
  
A roar of applause and cheers sounded at this, and with whoops from Honoka, Nico and Rin. Yamada once again tried to calm down the students, noticing that Kotori was giggling at the back of the crowd with a smirking Eli.   
  
“I think we all owe a round of applause to Sakamaki-san and Fukuhara-san and committee for their beautiful decorations,” Minami continued with a gesture around the tacky hall.  
  
“LET’S HEAR IT FOR THE TOILET PAPER!” Rin boomed with a laugh, and Honoka, Nico and Nozomi all laughed along loudly with the cheers. Minami saw Kotori raise an eyebrow and gazed around with a wrinkled nose.   
  
Minami cleared her throat, “In a few moments, the entire country will be watching Otonokizaka High School...God help us...And I want you  _ all  _ to be on your  _ best  _ behaviour.”  
  
“NO HEINIE BITING!” Honoka called out, and the entire hall burst into laughter again. Minami’s face fell, and Yamada blew her whistle loudly.  
  
“And now, here she is, the princess of the platter, Takamori Natsumi!”  
  
The band started to play a swing piece, and the students cheered and applauded. The woman slid forward and held her hands out to receive more love and praise as she skipped towards the stage.   
  
“Hey it’s great to be here at Otonokizaka high school!”  
  
“What’s your name, sweetheart?” She held the microphone up to Principal Minami, who instantly rolled her eyes and took the microphone away from the radio personality. The students howled with laughter, and Eli let out a wolf-whistle.   
  
“And now for the rules,” Minami announced. It was followed by instant groans, ‘boos’ and hisses.   
  
“Up the rules!” A student called out as Minami handed the microphone to Yamada.  
  
“Game rule one: all couples must be that, a couple. No solos, no throuples.”  
  
“WHAT?!” Honoka, Nico and Rin let out an anguish cry, and Nico nearly toppled off her girlfriend’s shoulders.   
  
“That’s bullshit!” Rin yelled.  
  
“Alright alright, c’mon,” Yamada urged before continuing to talk.  
  
“Game rule two, during the dance competition, if you get tapped on the shoulder you  _ must  _ leave the floor immediately, or  _ else _ .”  
  
At this, the students let out ‘oohs’ and smirked.   
  
“I mean it,” Yamada reinforced, and Eli stuck her neck up higher out of dominance as Minami took the microphone from Yamada.  
  
“And rule three: Anyone doing tasteless or  _ vulgar  _ movements will be disqualified.”  
  
“Well, that leaves us out,” Kotori joked as Eli let out a snort of laughter, along with the rest of the students. They wolf-whistled and jeered, making hand movement and winking at each other.   
  
“Can we keep it clean please, keep it clean,” Yamada took the microphone back and stared at the students while Minami raised an eyebrow at Eli.   
  
The man with the clipboard came up behind Minami and Yamada to tap them on the shoulders while muttering “forty seconds.” Yamada handed the microphone to Takamori, who did a very fast rhyme to re-explain the rules.   
  
“Ten seconds!”  
  
With that, the students got even more excited and started to count down until the lights on the cameras flickered on and the band started to play.   
  
“Hello and welcome to National Bandstand, coming to you live from Otonokizaka high school! This is the event you have all been waiting for - the national dance off!” Takamori spoke into the microphone with the expertise and refinement, proving she was an absolute professional when the camera was on.   
  
“And away with go with the band!”  
  
The band picked up into their[ first tune](https://youtu.be/Pf6ARfwloEA?t=11s%20), instantly recognisable to everyone as the students got into position to dance along in unison.   
  
“Look, there’s the camera!” Honoka squeezed Nico and Rin’s hands and lead them over to the giant camera.   
  
A group of students flocked and started to wave and blow kisses to the audience. Some picked up their dates to put on their shoulders so that they could be seen, and that was when Yamada, Kusuda-sensei and Kubo-sensei put their feet down and tried to stop the students from getting to close to the camera and to take the others off of their shoulders.   
  
A camera at the back of the hall crossed in front of Nozomi and Hanayo, and the Pink Lady froze like a deer in headlights. Nozomi instantly winked and stuck her tongue out at the camera, then opened her jacket for Hanayo to hide in. The brunette ducked into her chest and the camera moved to Umi and Maki. They didn’t seem to notice because they were trying to not step on each other’s toes and keep a steady rhythm.   
  
Having managed to break out of the flock of students that were so focused on being on camera, Eli and Kotori started to bust out their twists and lifts. Students made room for them, glancing over their shoulders at the couple twirling about in perfect sync. A few people wolf-whistled as Eli put Kotori back on the ground, and with that the song came to an end.   
  
Takamori spoke into the camera once the students were pushed out of the way. The funny faces and gestures did not affect the presenter.  
  
“Now for the event you’ve all been waiting for - the national dance off!” Takamori announced, one hand behind her back as she smiled.  
  
“Some lucky couple are gonna be bopping home with some fantabulous prizes but just remember: it’s not about if you win or lose it’s what you do with your dancing shoes,” she threw a quick glance at Nico, who huffed and looked away.   
  
“Hey, does everyone here know Nico?” Takamori asked, and the students instantly jeered and laughed.  
  
“YEAH NICCOCHI!” Nozomi boomed from the back, and Nico flipped the T-Bird off viciously. Takamori waved a hand to quiet down the students, then smiled excitedly and threw a hand in the air.  
  
“Okay cats, throw your mittens are your kittens and away we go!”    
  


With that, the band played a [familiar tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fY5pmzmiDO8) and the students got into position.   
  
As everyone started to do the hand jive, Rin lifted Nico onto her shoulders and turned to face Honoka. With Nico doing the hand motions and Rin in charge of the footwork, Honoka found it hard to keep a straight face as they sloppily danced.   
  
It didn’t last long, because Takamori came over and tapped Honoka on the shoulder.  
  
“OH COME ON!” Honoka barked as Rin bared her teeth.  
  
“You kids are breaking the rules,” Takamori shrugged.   
  
Rin made to take a step forward with Nico scowling on her shoulders, but Takamori had already moved away.  
  
“Fuckin’ bitch,” Nico growled as Rin took her off of her shoulders. The two grumbled as Honoka took their hands with a smirk.   
  
“Want some punch?” 

* * *

  
  
As the dance continued, Maki and Umi continued their awkward moves, not breaking eye contact as they concentrated vigorously. Soon enough though, Takamori came around and tapped Umi on the shoulder. In a fit of rage from having miscounted a step, Umi turned around and flipped Takamori the bird as Maki scowled and clenched her fists.   
  
“Oh well,” Umi growled as Takamori walked away, knowing she had struck fear in the presenter.   
  
Umi took Maki’s hand to lead her off the dancefloor, but she barely got to the side because Maki had escaped from her grip and stormed right up to Erena and Anju, slapping the smaller girl in the face. Umi hurried to break them up as Anju went for Maki’s shoulder with her nails.   
  
“Hey what is that? Break it up!” The vocalist of the band stopped singing and watched the four girls rumble.   
  
Erena went to backhand Umi, but the T-Bird was too quick and caught the opposing hand to bend it down. With a howl of pain, Erena crumpled to her knees.   
  
Umi then got in between Maki and Anju, careful of the sharp nails as she attempted to separate them.  
  
“Break it up! Now!” Hori-sensei and Nitta-sensei hurried forward to also pull the girls apart.   
  
“Detention Nishikino!” The music teacher snapped at the Pink Lady with disappointment evident on her face.   
  
“I can’t believe you did thissss!” Nitta slurred, getting a quirked eyebrow from Umi.   
  
“What the…” Umi looked over to see more of the adults that were swaying and stumbling about, all with a glass of punch in their hands.  
  
Umi took Maki by the hand to lead her off the dancefloor with a scowl on her face. The scowl turned into a hot, burning frown as she saw Eli and Kotori twirl around effortlessly.  
  
“Fucking Eli,” Umi grit her teeth and stormed out of the gym with Maki tightly in her grasp.

* * *

 

As the dance continued, everyone was busting out their trickier moves. Flips, splits, twirls and lifts were at every corner, along with some people every dragging their partner across the ground.   
  
“How low can you go?!”  
  
At this, Eli and Nozomi locked eyes and started to descend towards the ground. Eli put herself into a position to do the splits as Nozomi just went down on her back.  
  
“Both of you get up this instant!” Kusuda-sensei stormed forward in fury, but Mimori-sensei picked her up from behind and twirled her around, getting the smaller teacher to scream and wail.  
  
Hanayo helped Nozomi to her feet as Eli got up and started to dance with Kotori some more. Nozomi grinned, her bangs plastered to her face from the sweat, but the mischievous glint in her eyes countered her stamina deflating.   
  
“Panachi, let’s do the flip,” Nozomi took Hanayo’s hands and the Pink Lady turned white.  
  
“Wh-What?!”   
  
“C’mon we got this!” Nozomi bounced on her feet eagerly. Before Hanayo could interject, Nozomi went to do the flip, using Hanayo as support, but the brunette was not ready. Nozomi did not get enough height into her jump and came crashing back down to earth, landing on the back of her neck from only having half-rotated in the air.  
  
With a howl of pain, Nozomi flipped herself over as her jacket opened up and all of the candy she had stashed inside littered the dancefloor. Hanayo let out a squeak of horror and got to her knees to help Nozomi up. When Nozomi straightened up, she cupped her nose in an attempt to stop the blood from getting everywhere.   
  
Across the floor, Kotori was being spun and flipped about by Eli. With her blonde hair plastered to her face, Eli jumped into another split with Kotori, and the students howled at their syncopation.   
  
“We got this babe,” Eli grinned, ignoring the sweat dripping down from her forehead as she helped Kotori up.   
  
The crowd of students gathered around and Takamori slid in as the song started finished. Eli struck a pose by lifting Kotori in her arms bridal style.   
  
A heap of balloons dropped from the ceiling, covering up Nozomi and Hanayo on the ground a bit back from where the mob of students surrounded the cameras.   
  
“Woo! Let’s meet ‘em! Here they are: the new champs!” Takamori stood up as Eli put Kotori down.  
  
“What are your names?” Takamori shoved a microphone into Kotori’s face, and she eagerly took it with a smile.  
  
“Minami Kotori and Ayase Eli!” Kotori told the cameras as Eli pulled out a comb from her back pocket to fix her hair. The crowd erupted into more cheers and applause as Kotori took Eli’s free hand and kissed her cheek.

* * *

 

  
At the back of the hall, Honoka, Nico and Rin all sat on the bleachers with scowls on their faces.  
  
“Fuck it, we’re gonna do it now,” Nico took her hair out of the pigtails and pushed her girlfriends’s arms. Honoka and Rin exchanged smirks, then took off their jackets and swapped them.   
  
“Now let’s see our champs in a spotlight dance!” Takamori moved out of the way as the[ lights went down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LeedsEaymE%20).   
  
When the song started, Eli gave a final wink to the camera before taking Kotori’s hands to position them correctly. Eli then extended her hand for Kotori, then spun her into her arms. The two began to slow dance to wolf-whistles and cheers from the crowd.   
  
As Kotori rested her head against Eli’s chest, the blonde caught sight of Principal Minami with narrowed eyes as she applauded robotically.   
  
Three figures shuffled forward, their faces obscured by hair and jackets.  
  
“On three, one...two...three!” A hush voice called out, and then they dropped their pants and lifted up their dress.  
  
The spotlight and cameras caught sight of three bottoms that stuck out in front of Eli and Kotori. The students roared with laughter, as did Mimori-sensei, who was leaning against the food table with a red face.   
  
The band also stopped playing and howled with laughter at the bare backsides that was being televised across the country. 


	17. The Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't underestimate modern technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update last week: life and monkey Nozomi happened.
> 
> This is a short chapter but the next one will be juicy I promise.

“We have pictures of you so called ‘Mooners,’ and just because the pictures aren’t of your faces does  _ not  _ mean we can’t identify you,"  Principal Minami’s voice was cast over the entire school through the PA.   
  
The school garage, where Honoka, Umi and Rin were working on the car, was completely silent. Nico sat on the bench in the corner, fixing her makeup in her compact mirror.   
  
“At this very moment, those pictures are on the way to the inner city, where specialists on this type of identification will get to work on them.”  
  
Honoka, Rin and Nico all froze and paled.  
  
“If you turn yourselves in now, you may escape a federal charge.”   
  
Nico dropped her mirror as Rin gulped. Honoka’s left eye twitched while Umi just folded her arms with a smirk.  
  
“I guess you could say your actions turned around to bite  _ your  _ behinds.”   
  
“Piss off Umi-chan!” Honoka hissed, leaning against the sleek black Mercury with her head in her chest.  
  
“Was nyat expecting that,” Rin whimpered, crossing her arms and sweating nervously. 

Umi flipped her rag over her shoulder and chuckled at the three idiots.   
  


* * *

  
The three T-Birds and one Pink Lady finished up their work on the car for the day an hour later, and left the garage. Umi walked with her head held high as the other three sulked behind, clearly worried about what would happen.  
  
“Who knew there was technology to find out who’s butt belongs to who,” Rin mumbled, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets.   
  
“Fuck technology! What’s next - people can go to the moon?!” Nico huffed with her arms folded, but her brow was furrowed in worry and ruined her illusion of aloofness.   
  
Honoka, who was the closest to Umi, was not paying attention to her girlfriends. She rounded the corner with her fellow T-Bird, but bumped into someone.  
  
Instantly getting ready to rumble, Honoka jumped back and put up her fists, but she paled upon realising who it was.  
  
Eli stood there, her arms folded  and chest puffed out. Her nostrils flared as she scowled down at Honoka.  
  
“E-E-Eli-chan?!” Honoka changed her fists to palms, now in defence mode. The blonde flared her nostrils as Rin and Nico came around the corner, and they too recoiled in fear.  
  
The T-Bird was no happy.  
  
“Eli?!”  
  
“Shut it,” The blonde growled at Nico, who twitched.   
  
“You three numbskulls  _ ruined  _ my moment with my chick last night.”  
  
At once, the the three burst out into babbles and desperate excuses, but Eli just narrowed her eyes even more and snarled at them.  
  
“I couldn’t give a flying fuck what you were thinking, but you’re gonna pay for it.”  
  
Rin’s hand flew into her pocket as she pulled out her wallet and extended it with a shaky hand.  
  
“Not your money, dumbass,” Eli smacked the wallet and used her height to an advantage as she grabbed Rin’s shirt and yanked her forward.  
  
“You’re gonna get an old fashioned whoopin’.”  
  
Honoka, Nico and Rin started to whimper and tremble, but Umi just kept walking with her hands in her pockets. She completely ignored the wails and howls of pain from the idiots as Eli’s fists came into contact with them.  ****  
  


* * *

 

Maki walked out of Minami’s office at the end of the school day with a firm frown and a bruise on her cheek. She clutched at her books, her nails digging into the back cover.   
  
With her jacket as a cape on her shoulders, the Pink Lady was planning on seeing Nico, but the detention she had received from fighting Erena and Anju threw a spanner into the works of her plan.  
  
With a huff, Maki walked down the hallway briskly, itching for a cigarette. The hallways would have been completely empty save for Hanayo and Nozomi. The T-Bird was leaning against a locker with her arms folded as the other Pink Lady was lightly dabbing a cotton ball against her nose.  
  
“Does it still hurt?” Hanayo asked quietly, watching Nozomi wince and scrunch up her face.  
  
“N-Not as much as before,” The T-Bird whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly at Hanayo’s very gentle touch.  
  
“Well that’s something at least,” Hanayo averted her eyes and removed the cotton ball to gently kiss Nozomi’s nose.  
  
“There you go, Nozomi-chan.”  
  
Nozomi grinned at the gentle sensation and pressed her forehead against Hanayo’s.  
  
“Ya spoilin’ me here, Panachi.”  
  
“Ugh, you two are gross,” Maki scoffed, and Hanayo jumped away from Nozomi with a squeak.  
  
“Well g’afternoon to ya too, Maki-chan,” Nozomi smirked at the redhead.  
  
Maki rolled her eyes and fished around in her pocket for a cigarette.   
  
“Hanayo, do you have a second to talk?” She asked her younger friend. The brunette blinked, confused, but then nodded.  
  
“I need to get goin’, but I’ll meet ya at the drive in tomorrow night, yeah?”  
  
“Y-Yeah,” Hanayo smiled, then let out a happy hum when Nozomi gently kissed her cheek.   
  
The T-Bird threw a wink at Maki and sauntered away, leaving the redhead with a scowl.   
  
“She’s such a shit,” Maki grumbled as Hanayo gently landed off of her swooning cloud and back to earth.   
  
“She’s my Nozomi-chan,” Hanayo answered, a blush grazed her cheeks.   
  
“Whatever,” Maki rolled her eyes and adjusted her jacket with her shoulders.  
  
“Anyway, it’s about Eli and Umi.”  
  
Seeing the confused look on Hanayo’s face, Maki continued to speak.  
  
“Umi is silently butting heads with Eli. I can’t go to Kotori because she’ll defend that bumbling blonde and Nico-chan will be of no help, so I need your opinion on this.”  
  
“O-Okay?”  
  
“Look, Umi is a good person. We both know that...me a bit more than y-you,” Maki blushed, then forced herself to keep going.  
  
“But compared to Eli, she’s just a crony. She’s nothing, and everyone thinks that Eli is some gift from the gods.”   
  
Hanayo didn’t say anything. Instead, she nervously scratched at her cheek and hummed in thought.  
  
“Maki-chan, you’re worried about Umi-chan.”  
  
“Of  _ course  _ I am!” The redhead snapped, the cigarette dangling from the corner of her mouth.  
  
“I don’t want her going off and doing something stupid, okay?!”  
  
“Umi-chan doesn’t seem the type to do that,” Hanayo stayed calm, being partial to Maki’s outbursts.   
  
Maki instantly stopped talking and folded her arms. Hanayo  _ did  _ have a point, but Umi had punched Sana out of the blue on a few weeks ago, so what if Umi would do that again but with Eli?  
  
“Look,” Maki sighed and set her gaze on Hanayo.  
  
“I don’t want her to push up daisies.”   
  


* * *

Kotori hummed as she brushed her hair in the mirror. She stood in the girl’s bathroom that afternoon with a relaxed smile on her face.   
  
Normally, Kotori would be out with her friends or Eli, but today she was staying behind at school to go home with her mother. While Minami was proud of her daughter for winning the dance competition, there was the matter of identifying the three who had mooned, which she was currently taking care of.   
  
The Pink Lady giggled at the memory, just as the door opened and in stepped a familiar figure.  
  
“Oh, Umi-chan!” Kotori chirped, recognising the blue hair and bandana. Umi looked up and gave a polite smile.  
  
“Kotori,” The T-Bird greeted with one hand in her jacket pocket. Her face was flushed and sweat beaded her forehead.  
  
“What are you doing back at school? You normally don’t get detention,” Kotori returned to brushing her hair, and Umi turned on the tap to let water run.  
  
“Archery,” Umi answered while she washed her hands.  
  
“You really take that seriously, don’t you,” Kotori commented, fluffing up her hair with her fingers.  
  
“It is relaxing and enjoyable.”  
  
“As long as you enjoy it,” Kotori removed her fingers from her hair and shook her head, staring into the mirror to make sure it was perfect.  
  
The two cleaned and groomed themselves in a comfortable silence for a bit.   
  
“Where is Eli?” Umi broke the silence, looking at herself in the mirror.   
  
Kotori hummed, “I actually don’t know, probably with Nozomi-chan?”  
  
“I saw her last with Honoka, Nico and Rin...she was not very happy,” Umi narrowed her eyes and fixed her bandana.   
  
The Pink Lady pouted, “Eli-chan should have no reason to be unhappy.”  
  
“That is exactly right,” Umi grit her teeth.  
  
“She has  _ no  _ reason to be unhappy.”  
  
Kotori glanced at the T-Bird, noticing the hands that shook with fury. 

“Umi-chan, Eli-chan does have a reason to be unhappy.”  
  
At that, Umi raised an eyebrow.  
  
“How do you think she feels about going to the drive-in at night time?”  
  
“She loves being with you, so that is another reason for her not to be unhappy.”  
  
“While that is kinda true, you know how Eli-chan doesn’t like the dark and we’re going to the drive-in tomorrow.”  
  
With that, Umi stopped. A realisation dawned on her and a warmth spread through her chest.  
  
“Eli-chan always clings to me when we go out at night because she’s so scared of it. Even she has flaws,” Kotori smiled and put her hairbrush back into her school bag.  
  
“You are correct,” Umi’s voice was soft as her mind unfurled an idea like some kind of lotus.   
  
“I am most of the time,” Kotori giggled and put her white sunglasses back onto her head.  
  
“But now I have to go to my mother, see you later Umi-chan!” Kotori tapped the T-Bird’s shoulder with a smile, then left the bathroom with a spring in her step.  
  
Umi was now alone in the bathroom, with white noise pounding in her ears. The lotus in her mind was now spreading out in a fashion similar to a spider web. Everything was making sense, and her idea would absolutely work.  
  
There was a way to get back at Eli, and Umi knew just how to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk Grease? hit me up at @tarot-tatas on tumblr or @Dvalkyriemusic on twitter


	18. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of an update, life hit and so did christmas retail.
> 
> Shout out to IcarusWings87 for helping with this chapter.

Friday night was a popular time - it was the first night off for many, and the last day of school. Most teenagers liked to spend it out at a diner, or perhaps at a dance club, but a popular location was the local drive-in cinema.   
  
While most of the movies playing were fairly generic, the two groups didn’t see a problem in just spending some time with each other in a different place.   
  
At least, that’s what Kotori thought as she sat in the passenger seat of Maki’s Buick. The car rolled up to a free spot, with Maki having paid for the tickets, and the engine stopped.   
  
When the car slowly rolled back, Nico let out a yelp.  
  
“Handbrake!” Kotori called, also worried for her life. Maki put the handbrake on with a little sigh. 

* * *

  
  
Across the drive in, Umi parked her car and turned off the engine. With a sigh, she stepped out of the car and walked around to the boot. She opened it to reveal Honoka, Eli and Rin all inside.  
  
“Finyally!” Rin gasped for air as she threw herself out of the boot. Honoka and Eli struggled with each other.  
  
“Honk! Your leg!” Eli growled, squirming to get Honoka’s legs off of her shoulders.  
  
“You’re like a meatball in here there ain’t anything I can do about it!” Honoka’s cheeks were squashed by Eli’s foot against them.   
  
Umi rolled her eyes and folded her arms, silently analysing the area to make sure her plan could be performed without any inconveniences.   
  
“Alright, let’s go find the chicks!” Honoka clapped her hands together and jogged off with Rin behind her.  
  
“Honk your hood is messed up again!” Rin clung to her girlfriend’s orange hoodie that sat underneath her jacket and attempted to pull it out so that the older girl did not look like Quasimodo.   
  
Eli rolled her eyes, but did follow the gingers nonetheless.   
  
“Umi, you coming?” She jerked her head over her shoulder to ask the other T-Bird.   
  
Umi looked up, and gave a quiet nod.  
  
“Maki will be with them.”

* * *

Upon stepping out of Maki’s Buick, Kotori flicked back her hair and stretched.

“It’s fun to be out at night,” she grinned, behind her Nico was checking her makeup in her little pink compact mirror and wagging her eyebrows up and down.  
  
“They’re straight, right? And they make me look smarter, don’t they?”  
  
“Nah, I can still see your face,” Maki quipped with a cigarette in her mouth.  
  
“Fuck you, red,” Nico spat and adjusted her jacket.   
  
The two Ladies jumped as Kotori squealed in delight. A blonde was walking over with two familiar gingers.  
  
“Hey ladies,” Eli smirked, opening an arm for Kotori to embrace her.   
  
Honoka and Rin bear hugged Nico, nuzzling their cheeks against hers while Umi calmly walked up to Maki with a smile.  
  
“How are you, babe?” Maki asked, breathing smoke away from the group.   
  
Umi shrugged, “Fine...Hoping everything will pan out easily,” she lowered her voice for only Maki to hear.   
  
The Pink Lady looked over at the group to make sure their attention as elsewhere, then leaned in closer to her girlfriend and also lowered her voice.   
  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”   
  
“Absolutely,” Umi responded immediately without even blinking.   
  
“Eli needs to be taught a lesson.”   
  
“Wanna ditch these losers? Go somewhere a bit more cozy,” Eli whispered, her lips dangerously near Kotori’s ear as she hugged her from behind.

Kotori giggled and turned to plant a kiss on Eli’s lips.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She grinned and took Eli by the hand. 

Grinning like an idiot, Eli let herself be lead away from the group by Kotori as she waved goodbye to the others. 

Umi didn’t look in Eli’s direction but she gave a curt nod of acknowledgement. Once the blonde leader and her girl were out of sight, Umi let out a sharp huff of frustration. 

“Shameless…” she mumbled as she leaned against the door of Maki’s car. She shook her head and turned her attention back to watching her fellow T-birds.

“You good?” Maki said, offering her cigarette to Umi as she rested nearby, leaving a respectable amount of space between the two. 

“Yeah, I just do not know how we will ditch the the others.” Umi took a puff of the cigarette before passing it back. “It is hard to do anything stealthily, especially when those two are around.” She explained quietly as she gestured to the ginger haired girls who were now having a thumb wrestling match in order to win a kiss from Nico. 

“We’ll figure it out. They’ve got a short attention span so it probably won’t be hard.” Maki reasoned, watching the group.

Umi nodded, her eyes drifting to look at Maki properly. She smiled at the way Maki’s sweater was draped across her shoulder. The color making her violet eyes sparkle in the moonlight. She loved how classy Maki always looked, taking painstaking detail into each detail of her wardrobe, right down to the soft fabric of her stylish poodle skirts.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Umi said. Her voice low enough so that only Maki could hear her. 

The comment earned a secret smile from Maki. Her cheeks tinting slightly at the compliment. 

“You look pretty handsome yourself,” Maki said, bashfully. Shifting her feet, she looked down at them as she slowly began to inch her hand closer to Umi’s.

As Maki’s pinkie finger interlaced itself with Umi’s, the two girls smiled to themselves and enjoyed a subtle moment that made their time together special. They knew that they didn’t need a big show of affection to know how much they meant to each other. 

But their moment was shattered by the loud shouts of Rin, causing them to break away from one another and look back to the group.

“Gotcha, Honks! Bow before my might!” Rin punched the air with her free hand while her other hand maintained its hold over Honoka’s displaying victory for all to see. Honoka had fallen to her knees and soon her screams of agony added into the fray. 

“Noooo!!! Why??” Honoka cried, dramatically. They were beginning to draw a very crowd. 

“Because you lost!” Rin grinned, and jabbed herself in the chest, finally letting Honoka go to lay in the dirt. “I’m the best girlfriend now. Fear my wrath! Nya!”

As Honoka appeared to cry over her loss, Rin sidled up to Nico, throwing her arm around her shoulders. 

“Pay up, Yaz.” Rin waggled her eyebrows. “I won the challenge, so I get a kiss.” 

Rin puckered up and leaned in towards Nico. But where she expected a kiss, she received a hand straight to her face as she was pushed away. 

“I’m not a prize to be won,” huffed Nico as she turned away from the two of them and crossed her arms. “Besides, can’t you act cool for a change? You’re embarrassing me.”

Rin and Honoka frowned at her. Honoka stood up and dusted herself off.

“But I thought you liked it when we fight for your honor. You just said last wee-” Honoka tried before being cut off sharply by Nico.

“I changed my mind. So, cool it. People are staring.”

“But Yaz,” Honoka said, placing a hand on Nico’s shoulder. 

Nico shrugged off the hand. 

“Just leave me alone, ok.” Nico said before she stormed off.

Watching with a hurt look in their eyes, Rin and Honoka sagged, defeated. 

“What did we do?” Rin asked Honoka. The other girl shook her head. 

“I don’t know. She’s been acting weird for the last few days.” 

“She hasn’t said anything to me,” Rin shrugged. The two girls gaze landed on Umi. 

Umi raised and eyebrow. “Well, do not look at me.” Umi said and found her gaze drifting to Maki. Rin and Honoka followed suit. 

Maki, who hadn’t been listening to the conversation very intently, was suddenly startled to find all of her friends looking at her. 

“What?” Maki challenged as she took a long drag off her cigarette, the paper burning close to the end.

“Maybe you could talk to her for us…?” Honoka asked sheepishly. 

“Yeah, Maki-chan. You’re a pink lady. She’ll talk to you. Something’s been buggin’ her and she’s been acting all weird.”

“Maybe it’s because she’s dating you two idiots.” 

“Hey!” Rin pouted, looking like a kicked cat. 

Rolling her eyes, Maki stubbed her cigarette butt out on the speaker box next to the car. “Fine. I’ll go get her.”

“Nyay! Thank you so much, Maki-chan.” Rin threw herself forward to hug her only to be snatched away by the collar by Umi.

“Do. Not. Touch. My. Chick.” Umi threatened lowly. 

Laughing nervously, Rin nodded quickly as Honoka gathered her girlfriend away. 

Maki shot Umi a look of thanks before walking off in the direction that Nico had fled.

* * *

 

The little playground just beyond the parking area sat mostly unused during nights like these when the drive-in was full of teenagers eager to make out in their cars. But Nico had decided to use it as her refuge that night. She sat on the swings, kicking her short legs out beneath her as the chains connecting to the saddle creaked.

“Kind of fitting for you to run off to a playground, don’t you think?” 

Nico didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Maki who had come after her. She dug into the interior of her jacket.

“Hoarding candy? I thought that was Hanayo’s trick.” Maki scoffed as she sat in the swing next to Nico.

“Just because you’re loaded doesn’t mean the rest of us are. The snack shack’s prices are way out of my price range so I improvised. Besides, I know the T-birds snuck in at least half of their crew in Umi’s trunk what’s a few chocolate bars in my jacket.”

“Still, you shouldn’t eat that much stuff. You’ll get fat.”

That comment seemed to set Nico farther on edge. 

“What the fuck do you care? Shouldn’t you be standing exactly one foot away from Umi so you’re both the most awkward people in the room?” Nico spat as she used her teeth to rip the packaging off the end of a chocolate bar. 

“First of all, shove it.” Maki said, stealing a pack of bon bons from Nico’s stash as the smaller girl took a voracious bite out of her chocolate bar. “Second of all, I don’t care.” 

Pocketing the bon-bons for later, Maki reached for her pack of cigarettes. “But you’re being a bitch and the tabbies don’t know what to do. So, stuff it, gremlin. What’s up your ass tonight?” She lit her cigarette before offering one to Nico, who turned it down. Maki shrugged and put away the pack of the cigarette before blowing a ring of smoke into Nico’s face. 

Using the momentum of the swing to dodge the smoke, Nico stuffed out another handful of candy into her mouth. 

“So, what’s your damage?”

Nico mumbled something through her candy. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak sugar. Care to find some manners in that padded bra of yours and try again?”

“My bra ain’t padded.” Nico swallowed as she pointed at Maki with the remains of the chocolate bar. “I had a growth spurt recently, thank you very much.”

“Sure and I’m Principal Minami’s favorite student because I’m so well behaved.” Maki snorted, earning another glare from Nico.

“Shove it, Red.” 

“Yeah, yeah, so spill.” Maki waved her off and took another drag of her cig. 

Nico remained silent for a moment as she continued to eat her candy.

“I missed a period,” Nico mumbled, looking away from Maki. 

“What?” Maki asked, not quite having heard what Nico said. 

“I said I missed a period.” Nico gestured wildly with the candy in both of her hands. “I think I’m pregnant.”

Maki blinked. That was the last thing that she expected to come out of Nico’s mouth. 

“Wait, so you’ve been cheating on the tabbies?” 

“Huh, what? No!” Nico sputtered. “I would never.”

“Then how the hell are you pregnant?” Maki stared at Nico in disbelief. 

“I  _ skipped a period _ , Maki,” Nico croaked out, becoming more and more frustrated. “It’s simple science. Biology 1-0-1. Ain’t you been paying attention in Kubo-sensei’s class at all?”

“I have,” Maki said flatly. “But you can’t get pregnant when the only people you’ve been bumping uglies with are two ginger haired idiot  _ girls _ .”

Nico glared at Maki. It was hard to take her seriously when Nico had her mouth covered in chocolate. 

“Maki, don’t hassle me. I’m eating for two now. I know what I’m talking about. I got a C minus in that class.”

Maki opened her mouth to talk but she found herself speechless. Even Nico couldn’t be this dumb, could she? “Nico, you aren’t---”

There was a rustle of movement from nearby which drew their attention.

Nico narrowed her eyes. “What do you two want?”

Honoka and Rin crept out from behind the jungle gym. They were holding something behind their backs. 

“We know that you said you wanted us to leave you alone, Yaz..” Honoka said, hopefully. 

“..but we love you and don’t know what’s been wrong.” Rin finished. 

“So, we thought about what we could get you to make you feel happy,” Honoka smiled as the two of them got closer. 

“Yeah, so what is it?” Nico said, getting up from the swing. The candy bar wrappers had been discarded on the ground nearby. She crossed her arms stubbornly.

At the edge of the playground, Maki could see Umi shaking her head. 

Rin and Honoka exchanged looks before counting to three quietly and presenting their gifts at the same time. In their outstretched arms, the two gingers extended two large bunches of fluffy pink cotton candy. 

“We know its your favorite, nya!” Rin grinned widely. 

“So we stole it from the snack shack.” 

Nico looked liked she was gonna cry which made her girlfriends panic. They rushed to her, full of apologies, thinking that they had once again done the wrong thing.

“Don’t cry, Yaz!” Honoka said, hurriedly checking her pockets for a handkerchief. 

Rin found one on herself and handed it to Nico to mop up her tears with. It was only slightly dirty, motor oil was only on one edge of it.

“We’re sorry!” Rin said, ducking her head. 

But before the two could say anymore, Nico pulled them into her arms, hugging them to either side of her. 

“It’s not you,” she shook her head. “It’s me. I’m just overwhelmed because of my situation. Hormones you know.”

“Your what?” Honoka blinked. 

Maki decided that it was time to go. She’d leave those three to their own devices. Surely, Rin and Honoka would talk some sense into their chick. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Nico said, tearily. 

Rin and Honoka nodded and complied, each planting a kiss on the sides of Nico’s face.

Inching her way around the throuple, Maki made her way over to Umi. 

“Should I be concerned?” Umi asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing over to the three crying idiots. Maki shrugged and took Umi by the hand, leading her away. 

“No, they’ll work it out besides, you’ve got something to do, right?” 

Umi nodded and turned her back on the scene.

“And hopefully, those two will be more sensible than Nic--”

“YOU’RE PREGNANT?!” Rin exclaimed, her eyes going wide. She looked to Honoka who was suddenly smiling and hugging Nico even tighter.

“Hoshi,” Honoka cried. “We’re gonna be fathers!” 

“Nevermind..” Maki sighed. She could feel a headache coming on. “We’ll deal with that mess later. Let’s just get going.” 

Umi still felt very confused about what was happening. Nico, pregnant? She didn’t want to know. But she knew Maki was right. They still needed to get to the generator. She followed closely behind as they headed to the back of the drive-in.

* * *

 

Across the cinema, at a smaller screen, was a parked black Mercury containing Nozomi and Hanayo. The two were watching a gently family movie with a bucket of popcorn between them.  
  
Nozomi took the cigarette from her mouth to breathe out the smoke away from Hanayo, who was stuffing her face with more popcorn.   
  
“Havin’ fun?” Nozomi asked quietly, and melted at the sight of Hanayo looking up at her with bulging cheeks and wide eyes.  
  
“Mhm!”  
  
The happy-go-lucky film about a dog continued to play as Nozomi smiled at Hanayo with the utmost adoration. She leaned in to place a kiss on Hanayo’s temple, getting a giggle out of the Pink Lady.  
  
“Ya so cute it’s a crime,” Nozomi mumbled against Hanayo’s skin.  
  
“Nozomi-chan, watch the movie,” Hanayo poked Nozomi’s cheek with a bright smile.   
  
Huffing out a mock sigh, Nozomi turned back to the screen, watching as the dog and boy cuddled.   
  
“Nozomi-chan?” Hanayo looked up at the T-Bird, who raised her eyebrows to indicate she was listening.   
  
Hanayo held out her hand, “Please hold my money? Don’t let me go near the refreshment stand.”  
  
Nozomi took the coin purse, a wry grin on her face as she put it inside her jacket pocket. She fell silent as Hanayo leaned in to kiss her cheek gently. Nozomi grinned, locking eyes with Hanayo briefly before the Pink Lady’s attention went back to the screen.  
  
Nozomi, however, was not paying attention to the movie. Instead, she looked around and let out a sigh and tapped her hands on the steering wheel. There was a fire in her stomach that Nozomi just could not ignore, not matter how many cigarettes she consumed or how tightly she gripped the wheel. She soon found her right eyes was twitching, like some sort of rabid animal. Looking back of at Hanayo, Nozomi wanted nothing more than to consume as much of her girlfriend as she could.   
  
As the fire inside her stomach roared again, Nozomi awkwardly shifted to rub her hand over her tattooed arm, hidden by her leather jacket.

The movement caught Hanayo by surprise, and she looked at her girlfriend quizzically.  
  
“Is everything alright, Nozomi-chan?”  
  
“Ah?” Nozomi looked up, removing her hand from the fabric that covered her dragon tattoo.  
  
“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” but as those words left her lips, her nose twitched again and she sneezed.   
  
Hanayo covered her mouth with her hands, “I hope you’re not catching a cold.”  
  
“N-Nah! It’s just a bit of drive-in dust probably,” Nozomi sniffled and waved off Hanayo’s concern like a cloud. The Pink Lady bit her lip and turned back to the movie.  
  
“If you say so,” was the small response.  
  
Nozomi stretched out her arms and rested them against the seats of the Mercury, letting out another sigh. The sneeze had only stilled her desires, but they were back and clawing at her insides now.  
  
Nozomi closed her eyes tightly, it was now or never.  
  
With all the stealth she could muster, Nozomi moved her right arm slowly around Hanayo’s shoulders. She very carefully crept her fingers closer to the pink satin of her jacket, biting her lip at the touch. Keeping her eyes glued to the screen, Nozomi could feel Hanayo’s head turn slightly to look at the hand that had crept around to hold her closer.   
  
Thinking nothing of it, Hanayo scooted closer to Nozomi. It was only until Nozomi’s grip tightened at an alarming rate that Hanayo shot a confused look at her girlfriend and squeaked, “Nozomi-chan?!”  
  
“Panachi!” Nozomi moved forward and locked her lips with Hanayo clumsily, causing the Pink Lady to be pushed back against the seat of the car.  
  
“Oh Panachi,” Nozomi mumbled against Hanayo’s lips, feeling her sides roughly.  
  
“Nozomi-chan what the heck are you doing?!” Hanayo struggled against Nozomi, her voice muffled.  
  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it, no body’s watchin’” Nozomi quickly ducked her head up to look around to make sure what she said was true, but that gave Hanayo the opportunity to escape.  
  
“Nozomi-chan! Get  _ off  _ me!” Hanayo squealed, pushing the T-Bird back with all of the force she could muster. She stood up as Nozomi got onto her knees.  
  
“Panachi, what’s the matter with you?!” She asked a bit to loudly as Hanayo gathered her purse and opened the car door.  
  
“Don’t you wanna have some fun?!” Nozomi edged towards the side of the car, but Hanayo whirled around with fury in her eyes.  
  
“ _ Have some fun _ ?!” Hanayo slammed the car door against Nozomi’s stomach, getting a yelp of pain and causing the T-Bird to fall back against the seats.  
  
“You think I’m going to say here with you in this...this  _ sin wagon?!”  _ Hanayo screamed, gesturing to the Mercury Nozomi was currently seeing stars in.  
  
“Good  _ night _ ,” With that, Hanayo turned on her heel and stormed away from the car, ignoring a couple of looks she was receiving from other people.  
  
Shaking her head, Nozomi straightened up and called out after Hanayo, “Panachi you can’t just walk out of a drive-in!”   
  
With Hanayo not listening, Nozomi put her head in her hands and blinked back the tears that were welling in her eyes. 

 

* * *

 

Umi and Maki had made their way to the side of the drive-in. They were currently crouched behind a car fender just a few feet away from the generator building door but they had one more obstacle before Umi could get to work: Nozomi and Hanayo sitting in Muse Lightning.

“Great,” Maki mumbled as she watched the back of Nozomi and Pana’s heads in the car. “How are we gonna get past them?” She quietly slipped Umi a few spare bobby pins as she watched. 

“Well, it is not going to be easy, but I guess lucky for us, Nozomi is not paying much attention to the movie.” Umi commented, pointing to the other woman.   
  
“She is drooling over Hanayo. We need to wait for her to make a move and then duck in.”

“Gross.” Maki frowned.

“Only a few minutes.” Umi shrugged before going quiet.

The two girls watched from their position behind the car. After about five minutes, Maki wondered how long they’d have to wait. She was kind of envious of Nozomi and Hanayo at that moment. At least they got to enjoy their evening as an actual date instead of Maki who was playing look out for her girlfriend who was determined to get even with Eli. She sighed quietly to herself and looked at Umi.

The blue haired girl was watching the scene intently for an opening. Her focus was steadfast and determined. Her brown eyes flickered from item to item. Even if Maki thought the situation they were in was silly, she would still support Umi in any way she could. She would be there when she needed her, always by her side. 

Glancing around for a moment, Maki leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Umi’s cheek. The gesture broke the T-bird’s concentration as a deep blush crept over her face. “W-what was that for?” Umi said, startled. Though she did not seem displeased.

Maki reached over and squeezed Umi’s hand. “For Love.” She said with a secret smile. “And love.”

Umi’s gaze held nothing but adoration for Maki as she returned the squeeze on Maki’s hand. They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to wait. 

The sound of a car door slamming was heard and Maki looked up just in time to see Hanayo storming away from Muse Lightning. Nozomi’s crestfallen face could be seen as she called out to Hanayo but instantly recognised it was useless. She slumped against the seat of her car and put her head in her hands.

“There,” Maki whispered, pointing it out to Umi. 

“That’s our opening, let’s go.” Umi nodded quickly, as the two girls made their way to the door of the generator building. 

* * *

 

Kotori moaned as Eli’s lips crashed against hers. The two had found a rather secluded spot not so far away from one of the smaller screens. Eli was careful to not pin Kotori to uneven ground, so she kept her hands on either side of her girlfriend and rubbed her up and down, getting more moans and pants.  
  
“E-Eli-chan,” Kotori managed to croak out as she extended her neck to allow Eli more skin to nip and kiss at.  
  
Eli smirked against Kotori’s lips and moved down her jaw and neck, not bothered by the flashing lights from the movie that was screening above them. No one had noticed they were there, since the screen’s framework concealed them.  
  
When Eli’s greedy fingers twirled themselves around the hem of Kotori’s dress, the younger girl gasped.  
  
“Eli-chan!”  
  
“Hm?” Eli looked at Kotori, eyes hazy with desire and jaw slack.   
  
Kotori nudged her nose against Eli’s, “keep going, but if you’re going to be rough with my clothes make sure you can pay for them.”  
  
“Gotcha, babe,” Eli smirked and locked lips with Kotori again.

 

* * *

 

With a sharp click, the lock on the generator door came open. Umi removed the pins and stowed them back in her jacket pocket. She gently swung the door open and went inside. 

The generator for the entire drive-in was buzzing loudly within and Umi took a second to look at the machine. Her gaze followed the motor and cables to a breaker box on the wall nearby. She hesitated a moment as she tried to decide if this was really what she wanted to do. Eli needed to be taught a lesson. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Maki’s voice behind her. 

“What are you doin’?” Maki looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend from her spot as lookout. “Someone might come. Are you goin’ through with it or not?”  She asked Umi once more.

Umi locked gazes with Maki as they silently exchanged words. Nodding once, Umi stepped over to the breaker box and opened its door. Running her hand up the switches to the very top of the panel, Umi’s fingers landed on a large switch labeled ‘Master’. She didn’t hesitate again as she flipped the switch, it’s loud ‘thwack’ overtaking the sound of the generator as it died. 

All around the Drive-In lights were going out one by one. Soon the whole place was dark except for the stars above them.

“Show me how perfect you are  _ now, _ Eli.” 

* * *

The world was engulfed by darkness, and the body on top of Kotori froze. A few ‘aws!’ and ‘boos!’ sounded from the others at the drive-in, but it was the scream of fear and terror that Eli let out that switched Kotori’s confusion off.   
  
_‘Oh no,’_ she blinked a few times.   
  
The paralysed blonde on top of Kotori started to cry and whimper, so the Pink Lady took action and sat them both up and immediately started to comfort the screaming girl.  
  
“Eli-chan it’s okay, I’m here, there’s nothing to hurt you…” Kotori spoke in Eli’s ear, desperately trying to calm the nyctophobe down, but it wasn’t working.   
  
Kotori just had to feel around for Eli’s hair to caress as she used her free arm to cling to the leather of the T-Bird’s jacket.  
  


 

* * *

 

“Fathers,” Rin said quietly to herself as she and Honoka escorted back to the main area of the drive-in. “I’m not sure I’m ready to be a father, nya…” 

“It’s okay, Hoshi, we’ll fight on to do our best.” Honoka slapped her on the back. 

“Right. We got this. We’ll be the best fathers ever!” Rin grinned at her before her expression turned into a confused one, realization dawning on her. “Wait, how is that possible in the first place?”

“I dunno. I got a D in biology.” Honoka shrugged.

“Ugh, you two are so dumb but don’t worry I’ll explain it to you later. For now, let’s keep it to ourselves.” Nico looked around the drive-in. “Let’s go back and find the others.”

Rin and Honoka nodded as they three of them made their way through the crowd near the hang out area and back towards Maki’s car. 

“Comin’ through, comin’ through!” Honoka said, pushing the crowd out of the way as she lead her girlfriends toward the commotion. “Lady with a baby.”

“So much for that…” Nico mumbled. 

“Sorry…” Honoka hung her head in shame as the three reached the car. 

“Hmm. I wonder where they got off to?” Nico mused aloud. 

“Want me to go look for them?” Rin asked. But as she did the entire area went pitch black as all of the power in the place shut off. 

“What the---” Honoka said, looking around. “What happening?” 

“I don’t know.” Rin admitted. “But this Drive-in has really gone down hill if they can’t even keep power.”

In the distance a scream was heard, drawing the attention of most of the teenagers at the drive-in, including

“What the hell was that? Were they showing a horror film?” Nico asked. 

Another scream was heard and a few of the crowd went running in that direction. Honoka and Rin looked at each other as they recognized that scream. They took off running towards the noise much to the surprise of their very confused girlfriend.

“Hey, wait for me!” 

* * *

 

  
Umi folded her arms and watched with a torch at the scene before her. Honoka and Rin sprinted across the drive-in to where Kotori and Eli were underneath the cinema. The two gingers used their lighters to assist Kotori with Nico trotting behind them with a candy bar in her mouth.   
  
Using her own lighter, Umi could make out the blonde in a foetal position as Kotori held onto her, kissing her head and rubbing her arms and back as Honoka and Rin stood like guard dogs.  
  
It was so satisfying to see Eli in that state that Umi could not stop the triumphant smirk that curled onto her face. The big scary Ayase Eli, curled up on the dusty ground of a drive-in, being held by the Otonokizaka airy princess Minami Kotori.  
  
_ ‘Oh how the mighty have fallen,’  _ Umi thought to herself as Eli lifted her head to look at Kotori. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was running from obvious crying, but Kotori cupped her cheek and moved the hair from her face to kiss to her forehead.  
  
To see the care and worry for her girlfriend in Kotori’s eyes made a drop of guilt plop onto the top of Umi’s heart.  
  
The smirk faded from Umi’s face, and the drop of guilt turned into a cold trickle that slowly moved down her heart to drop into her stomach.   
  
Was this _ really  _ worth it? She watched as Honoka snapped at someone who was moving closer to see what the commotion was.   
  
_ ‘What have I done?’  _ Umi thought, her hand balling into a fist as Maki poked her head into the power room.  
  
“Babe, what are you doing? We need to scram before someone gets up here to investigate,” Maki hissed, staring at the back of Umi’s T-Bird jacket, observing the embroidery in dark blue.   
  
Her words seemed to snap Umi from her doubt. The blue haired girl turned around and left the power room, the guilt continuing to leak from her throat, to her heart and into her stomach.


	19. The Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb Dumb #3, Tit Queen and the KGBabe all need a chill pill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated new year.
> 
> It's been a while, but I'm back by unpopular demand.

“Nico-chan, are you  _ sure  _ about this?” Hanayo asked her smaller friend, flat as she could go against the lockers as students passed.   
  
The buzz of conversation spread as each student or groups of walked by, and the school walls didn't help the volume control as the echo increased to the point that Hanayo was wincing.   
  
Nico, the Pink Lady in question, was fixing her hair and seemed completely invested in her mirror that was attached to the door of her locker.  
  
“Positive, I skipped a period. Lucky Honk and Hoshi are cool,” Nico spoke brokenly as she fluffed each twin tail three times and twirled her hair around her bangs.  
  
Hanayo bit her cheek and fumbled with the books that were in her arms. She was still shaken from the drive-in, and had not seen or spoken to Nozomi since. The girl had run home and refused to go out with Kotori the following day, saying she felt sick.   
  
“And yes, they know.”  
  
Hanayo was becoming more confused by the second, so she just decided to drop the questions and fish around in her jacket for a snack.   
  
“I’d help you out with a sugar rush, but I’ve got two mouths to feed,” Nico didn’t sound to remorseful.  
  
Hanayo just sighed and pulled out a candy bar from her jacket. She was still fairly traumatised, and instantly felt worse upon realising that the block of chocolate she had just shoved down her throat was bought for her by Nozomi.  
  
  


* * *

Ignoring the loud noises of banging metal and screeching steel as best she could, Nozomi leaned against the outside of the school garage.  
  
It was a surprisingly hot day, to the point that the majority of the T-Birds had taken off their jackets (Honoka and Rin were only wearing half of their jump suits, with the top halves wrapped around their waists to expose sweaty armpits.)  
  
Nozomi, however, was too stubborn to remove her jacket, so the leather was sticking to her skin as her hair became plastered to her face. She exhaled the smoke from her cigarette with a sigh, and looked down at her sketchbook.   
  
Nozomi, despite her shenanigans, was actually a decent student - in regards to her grades. However, her favourite subject was art. She would sit in a tree with her sketchbook, drawing all the designs she could think of. They ranged from drawings of cars, to neon signs, to action figures and little comics that would make the three idiots laugh and Umi angry.   
  
But in order to distract herself from her mistake with Hanayo, Nozomi had drawn up a rather interesting design: Thunderbolts, with two different shades of blue, along with orange and yellow accents and purple block colours.  
  
She was so lost in her work that she didn’t hear a pair of heels clicking up to her.  
  
“What’s with the dumb grin, Tits Mcgee?”  
  
Snapping her head up, Nozomi saw Maki with her arms folded and a packet of cigarettes in her left hand.   
  
“Has the heat finally made you mad? Not that you aren’t already.”  
  
Instantly, Nozomi scowled and flared her nostrils.  
  
“Whadda ya want, Red,” she growled, fists clenching over her notebook.  
  
“Got a light? Nico-chan took mine,” Maki raised an eyebrow.   
  
Nozomi roughly took her silver zippo out of her pocket and clicked it to life.  
  
“Ya ain’t concerned about Niccochi puffin’ with a bun in the oven?”  
  
“She isn’t pregnant,” Maki deadpanned, flicking a cigarette into the flame then bringing it to her lips.  
  
“Ya seem so sure,” Nozomi grumbled, puffing out more smoke herself.  
  
“My family are doctors,” Maki shrugged, inhaling the toxins slowly.  
  
“She had no obvious signs of pregnancy, and it’s more than just _skipping a period._ I’ll bet you by the time we graduate she will blow it off and make some shit up. Besides,”   
  
Maki exhaled and tossed her hair out of her face, “she’s dumb.”  
  
Nozomi smirked, but didn’t say anything.   
  
“You’re still a dog for what you did to Hanayo.”  
  
The T-Bird scowled again with gritted teeth.  
  
“None of ya business.”  
  
“It ain’t, but Kotori had to comfort her in the bathroom today. The poor girl couldn’t even go to class.”  
  
Nozomi’s heart plummeted into her stomach, and her blood ran cold.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought t-”  
  
“Oh _shut the fuck up!_ ” Nozomi kicked herself off the wall and glared at the Pinky Lady, who didn’t flinch once.  
  
 _“_ Ya think ya know _shit?!_ ”  
  
The shouting clearly caught Honoka’s attention, because she bounded off the car and out the garage door to see what was going on.   
  
Upon inspection, Honoka stood between Maki and Nozomi, her orange shirt stained with sweat. She instantly reacted and grabbed Nozomi’s arms to pull her back from Maki.  
  
“Cool it, Nozomi-chan,” Honoka was strong enough to not be phased by Nozomi’s lurches and kicks towards Maki.   
  
“Maki-chan,” Honoka smiled, then turned around and manoeuvred Nozomi into a headlock, using the position to half-drag half-force the older T-Bird back into the garage.   
  
-  
  
“Honk! Get da _fuck_ off me!” Nozomi snapped and tried to free herself from Honoka’s vice grip. Her voice echoed throughout the garage, as did the scuffing of her worn sneakers against the concrete floor.  
  
Rin, who was sitting on the bonnet of the Mercury, just laughed.   
  
“Nozomi-chan's nyat gonna get outta Honk’s grip,”   
  
Nozomi glared at the youngest T-Bird as she continued to struggle.   
  
“I ain’t lettin’ you go until you calm down,” Honoka remained calm and refused to loosen her grip.   
  
“Maki-chan always riles people up, that’s just Maki-chan,” she explained, ignoring Rin jumping down from the Mercury to skip up to the two.   
  
“Nyeah, and if ya wanna make up with Kayo-chin, its gotta be done by nyaself,” Rin added.   
  
Nozomi stopped struggling for a bit, her purple hair falling into her eyes. She remained quiet, only breathing heavily as she swirled around in her thoughts.  
  
Honoka and Rin looked at each other, confused by the sudden drop of resistance from the usually-stubborn older T-Bird.  
  
“Nozomi-chan?” Rin asked quietly, bending down to try and see through the mess of hair and into her eyes.   
  
Suddenly, Nozomi snapped up, finally getting out of Honoka’s grip.  
  
“C’mon tabbies,” she then pulled her sketchbook out of her pocket and stormed over to the table in the corner that had cans of spray paint.  
  
Honoka and Rin looked at eachother, confused.   
  
“Come to where?” Honoka asked, watching Nozomi slap her book down on the table and flicking it open to a page. The T-Bird then picked up a can of spray paint and marched over to the car.  
  
“We’re gonna spice up Muse Lightnin’,” Nozomi’s voice was muffled as she took her purple shirt and stuck her nose and mouth inside the neck hole.   
  
“Look at the sketchpad, pick a colour and get over here,” the oldest T-Bird ordered over her shoulder at the two gingers.   
  
When they still refused to move, Nozomi turned around and snarled at them.  
  
“NOW!”  
  
Honoka and Rin jumped in fear and scampered over to the table.   
  
Nozomi bit her lip and continued to focus on her design, ignoring the swirling dark thoughts about Hanayo crying.  
  


* * *

Umi was used to getting into fights. She  _ did  _ have an older sister, after all, and they would do karate and such together. Her sister would always win, but Umi practiced and practiced until at the age of fifteen, right before her sister moved out, she was able to beat her.  
  
From then on, Umi was never beaten in a fight, and very rarely took any hits on herself. Once in a blue moon, her opponent would land a punch or scratch, but the worst she had ever received was a broken nose from Erena. 

To add to her bare list was what was happening right now: getting slammed into a gym locker back-first by Eli.  
  
“What the  _ FUCK  _ Umi?!”   
  
Umi remained calm, despite the sight of the tall angry blonde looming over her. Eli’s face was contorted in rage, with steam blowing out of her ears.   
  
“I apologise again,” Umi’s low voice only enraged Eli more, and it earned her another slam against the lockers. Brown eyes shut tightly as the force of her own body caused the pain to shoot through her body and the ringing to start in her ears.

  
Eli’s fingers curled around the top of Umi’s dark blue shirt, lifting her off the ground with no effort at all.  
  
“You fucked me over!”   
  
“And for the third time, I apologise,” Umi was a master at remaining calm when it came to her gang members, but it was proving difficult with Eli. She knew how dangerous Eli could be, and she had to admit that owning up to this mistake was a double-edged sword.  
  
“SHUT UP!”   
  
Another slam, this time the back of Umi’s head collided with the three groove in the locker, and her vision turned dark for a few seconds.  
  
“You  _ fucked  _ me over in front of the town!” Eli shifted Umi’s shirt into one fist and raised her other. She clenched it so hard that her knuckles turned white.   
  
Umi braced herself for what was about to come.  
  
“You dick!” Eli punched Umi square in the cheek.  
  
“Asshole!” Another punch.  
  
“You No-good! Slimy! Mother! Fucker!”  
  
With each insult came a punch, and Umi knew she deserved every single one of them. Sure enough, her face went numb, and crumbled to the ground after one final slam against the lockers when Eli let go of her.  
  
Wincing in pain, Umi naturally curled up into herself, ignoring the metallic  taste of blood coming from inside her mouth. Eli was standing over her, her chest heaving in rage.  
  
“You think you can just apologise to fix this?!” Eli kicked Umi hard in the stomach.  
  
“No..” Umi coughed out blood and wretched as Eli kicked her again.   
  
“Then why tell me?!” Eli snapped, glaring at Umi in a blind rage.  
  
“Because...it’s the honorable thing to do…” was all Umi could manage, looking up at Eli with watery eyes as her mental defenses started to shatter.  
  
“Honorable?” Eli hissed through her teeth and clenched her fists tighter.  
  
“HONORABLE?!” another kick.  
  
“YOU DIDN’T THINK ABOUT HONOUR OR SHIT WHEN YOU TRIGGERED A PHOBIA?!”  
  
Umi knew there was no point in arguing. Because Eli, who was continuing to beat and kick her to a pulp, was right. The very reason why Umi messed with Eli in the first place, and it had come around to bite her.   
  
Surely what Eli was doing was not right, but this was Ayase Eli.   
  
Eli was right, she was  _ always  _ right, and there was nothing Umi could do about it.    
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. The Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck's going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from university. It's a time consuming process.

“Ya reckon Nozomi-chan’s okay?” Honoka threw herself against the wall and slumped down. Her orange shirt was stained with sweat from spray-painting the car.  
  
“Probably nyat,” Rin kicked out her legs from her spot on the worktable. The two were left to their own devices since Nozomi had left to do something or other. Of course, leaving  _ these  _ two alone was definitely a bad idea. Especially when surrounded by mechanic gear, a car and lots of spray paint cans.  
  
They weren’t left alone for too long, because the door to the garage opened, and in staggered a beaten and bloodied figure.  
  
Instantly, Honoka and Rin got to their feet and puffed out their chests.  
  
“Oi! This is T-Bird turf!” Honoka spat, rubbing her arms and balling her hands into fists.  
  
“Nyeah! Step off ya wimp!” Rin hissed and cracked her knuckles, but she piped down instantly upon recognizing who the figure was.  
  
It was Umi.  
  
Their mouths dropped open in shock - Umi’s nose looked broken, and her left eye was splashed black with bruising. Her jacket was in her shaking left hand, and her right hand had lots of red boot marks on it and clutched her stomach.  
  
“Umi-chan?” Honoka blinked.  
  
“What the heck happened?” Rin finished, carefully stepping closer to the battered T-Bird.  
  
Umi blinked slowly, her bad eye weeping, “I told the truth.”  
  
Confused, Honoka and Rin looked at each other, and Umi knew that it would cause her more pain to explain to the two tabbies what she meant.  
  
“I owned up and told Eli that...that I killed the lights at the drive-in,” Umi winced and clung to her stomach, as every breath hurt - Eli had surely broken a rib or two.  
  
“Huh? Nyat was you?!” Rin was in shock.  
  
“Umi-chan, you may be one of us, but even  _ you  _ would never stoop so low! ...W-Would you?” Honoka wrung her hands, nervous about the answer coming.  
  
With a slow nod, Umi admitted what she had done.  
  
The two gingers looked at each other again, and then did a complete turn of sympathy as they both burst out laughing. Rin collapsed onto Honoka’s shoulder for support.  
  
Umi shut her eyes tightly, knowing that this would be the reaction, and tried as quietly as she could to move over to the wall and lean against it.  
  
“You friggin moron! Umi-chan is a moron!” Honoka howled with laughter.  
  
“But a genius!” Rin added, slapping her knee and hiccuping.  
  
“Ya had the balls to fuck with Eli-chan! Oooh Umi-chan was jealous!”  
  
Ignoring the jeers, Umi shut her eyes tightly and withheld her desire to kick the gingers right in their necks. Instead, she slumped to the ground, hissing in pain as she did so, and thought about how on earth those two idiots’ minds worked. They knew what Umi had done in the first place was stupid, and also knew that owning up to Eli about it was stupid, and while they laughed at her, they also hailed her a ‘genius.’ How? And Why? Umi did not question them, but remained with her eyes shut and focused on short breaths. Her right arm stayed on her stomach, while her left arm loosened its grip on her jacket and rubbed her right arm, all while she tried to get the furious ringing in her ears to stop.  
  
Regardless, Umi knew that while Eli was angry, she wouldn’t  _ dare  _ kick Umi out of the gang. Umi was a prised member, a merciless machine with the ability to pick locks and take out enemies silently. Eli relied heavily on Umi for tough jobs that required care, and relied on Umi for the majority of their plans. 

 

* * *

****There she was again, with Kotori hanging off her arm like some sort of accessory. Nico and Maki leaned against the lockers, scowling at the faint blood splatter on the hem of Eli’s light blue shirt.

“Fuckin’ disgusting,” Nico spat, her red eyes narrowed as she watched the two share a laugh.  
  
Maki’s face was drained of all colour, she seemed to be shaking with anger as well.  
  
The Pink Ladies had gone to the school garage to see Honoka and Rin, and that was where they saw Umi on the ground. Maki _knew_ there was a reason she had worn three extra rings on her fingers today.  
  
“I’m gonna kill her,” Maki kicked herself off the locker and stormed right up to Eli and Kotori, unable to hold in her anger anymore.  
  
“Maki!” Nico hissed and waddled behind her, one hand on her belly.  
  
“Oi! Blondie!” Maki barked, taking off her satin pink jacket and throwing it to the ground.  
  
Eli raised an eyebrow, ignoring Kotori’s gasp upon seeing the jacket tossed aside.  
  
“Maki, what can I do for ya?” Eli’s casualness only enraged the redhead more, and a vein was sticking out of her neck.  
  
“Don’t act dumb!” Maki threw a punch at Eli, who dodged and swiftly moved Kotori out of the way.  
  
“Woah! Cool it hothead!” Eli put her hands up lazily, but Maki threw another punch.  
  
“SHUT UP!”  
  
“Maki-chan what’s wrong?!” Kotori pleaded, having scooped up Maki’s jacket and held it gently in her arms like a newborn infant.  
  
“Tell her, Eli,” Maki craned her neck to meet Eli at eye level, all humanity had left her irises.  
  
“Huh?” Eli blinked dumbly, then the lightbulb went off.  
  
“Oh, y’mean about Umi?”  
  
Maki kicked out at Eli’s thigh, and managed to land a hit. Her red pump heel sank into the denim, and it caused the T-Bird to hiss in pain.  
  
“Ah! The fuck?!” Eli jumped back and spat at the ground, one hand gripped over the bruise.  
  
“You beat the shit outta Umi because you’re scared of the dark,” Maki scowled, her shoulders tense and fists balled.  
  
“She had a swipe at me! No one fucks with me!” Eli defended herself through gritted teeth.  
  
“Maybe if you weren’t so...so fucking gross! Or careless! Or egotistical! Then she wouldn’t have done it! But is beating her to a pulp really the best way to go?!” Maki lunged at Eli again, but Kotori stepped in between the two.  
  
“STOP!”  
  
Maki skidded to a halt so as not to hit Kotori, knowing she would surely have the same fate as her girlfriend did but at least ten times worse.  
  
“Maki-chan, leave Eli-chan be!” Kotori threw her arms out and glared at the redhead.  
  
“ _Leave_ her be?! After what she did to Umi?!” Maki stood her ground and felt her face burn hotter with anger.  
  
“And Umi-chan did the same thing to her!” Kotori snapped back.  
  
Behind the younger Pink Lady, Eli clutched at her knee and was biting the inside of her cheek so hard she was drawing blood.  
  
“Umi didn’t beat the ever loving shit out of Eli! She’s more tactful than that,” Maki turned her nose up as her nails dug into the palms of her hands.  
  
Kotori opened her mouth to retort, but Maki cut her off quickly.  
  
“Don’t even bother to defend her, Kotori,” The redhead lowered her voice and flared her nostrils.  
  
“Eli doesn’t care about anyone but her reputation. Even your mother can see that.”  
  
Kotori’s face turned white, and Eli kicked out at Maki form behind the Pink Lady.  
  
“Shut it you broad!”  
  
“Oh _you_ shut it!” Maki snapped back.  
  
“You don’t give a fuck about _any_ of the T-Birds! You couldn’t care _less_ about them!”  
  
“And _you’re_ any better?!” Kotori shrieked, puffing out her chest.  
  
“When do you care about any of us?! Since when do you care about Kaya-chan, who is currently terrified of Nozomi-chan and need support?! Since when do you care about Nico-chan, in her own delusional state?! Since when do you care about _ME?!_ ”  
  
Maki looked as though Kotori had struck her across the face. The two Pink Ladies stared at each as silence deafened them both. They didn’t realise Eli had staggered to her feet, while still clutching her leg.  
  
“You broads don’t think I care?” she hissed through gritted teeth, breathing heavily through her nostrils as silent tears streaked down her face.  
  
“I’ll fucken show you.”  
  
With that, Eli hobbled around Kotori and down the hallway, muttering under her breath as she went.  
  
“E-Eli-chan!” Kotori called out and trotted after the T-Bird, leaving Maki standing in the hallway by herself.  
  


* * *

   


The door to the garage burst open, and Eli stumbled in, gritting her teeth so hard from the pain that she was surprised she hadn’t broken any. Honoka and Rin both looked up at their leader, and instantly froze like deer in headlights.  
  
The blonde scanned the room, taking deep breaths through her nose, and found Umi crumpled up in the corner.  
  
“Umi…” Eli ignored the gingers and limped over to the wounded T-Bird. With her eyes shut in pain and jaw locked, Eli kneeled down to Umi on her good leg and gently placed a hand on Umi’s shoulder.  
  
Umi made no effort to shrug her off. All she could see was one half of Eli’s face being a watercolour painting from her black eye, but Umi didn’t dare blink.  
  
“Umi, I…” Eli tightened her grip on Umi’s shoulder, then lowered her head in shame.  
  
“I’m an idiot.”  
  
“You are,” Umi darkly responded, raising her bruised and bulbous nose up to the air.  
  
“An arrogant, ignorant, supercilious idiot with no self control.”  
  
“That’s all true,” Eli sighed quietly, not seeing Umi lower her head too.  
  
“And I was a jealous brute,” Umi lowered her voice and shut her eyes.  
  
“You were both complete morons,” Kotori folded her arms and chirped from the doorway with a scowl on her face.  
  
“Yeah, that’s also true,” Eli gave a weak chuckle as Umi grinned.  
  
Honoka and Rin looked at each other, confused about what was going on.  
  
“Are they cool?” Rin nudged Honoka’s elbow with her own. The older ginger shrugged.  
  
“I guess? Maybe their egos are too big to hug it out.”  
  
“That’d be gay,” Rin snickered, and Honoka joined in.  
  
“Oh please, you two are gayer than both of them,” Maki rolled her eyes and watched Eli help Umi to her feet. The two T-Birds nodded affirmatively to each other as a sign of acceptance, then brushed themselves down. Eli pulled her comb out from the back pocket of her jeans and quickly fixed her pomp while Umi straightened her bandana.  
  
“Are you two done doing whatever the fuck that was?” Maki broke the silence as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger with a feigned look of disinterest.  
  
"You bet," Eli twirled the comb in her fingers once she was done with her hair.  
  
"Now we got a race to win," She threw a wicked grin at Umi, who nodded and cracked her knuckles. 


	21. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of bonding and Kotoeli sort their shit out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update - being in your final year of university means its hard to write stuff that isn't academic.

A week past by in a flash. No one was really prepared for their exams that had just snuck up on them (unless your name was Eli, Maki or Umi.) During this time, the T-Birds honestly could not have cared less about their exams, and were more focused on getting Muse Lightning ready to roll. The only T-Bird that  _ did  _ care was Umi, who took it upon herself to quiz the others as they worked on their car.   
  
“Honoka, tell me what a  _ Wunderkind  _ is,” Umi leaned against the glossy black vehicle with a German textbook in her hand. ‘ _ Flying Saucers and Rock n Roll’  _ played in the background from the radio as Honoka scratched the back of her head with her oily glove.  
  
“Uuuhhh...Crazy dude?” she answered weakly, and gulped when Umi’s brow furrowed even more.  
  
“Incorrect,” Umi flung a small spanner directly at the idiot. With a yelp, Honoka managed to dodge by ducking behind the car’s front wheel.   
  
“Shit Umi-chan!” Rin now quivered inside the car, perched on the backseat with her nose sticking over the door.  
  
“Do you know the answer, Rin?” Umi quirked an eyebrow from behind her German textbook.  
  
Instantly, Rin panicked. “Um um um...wunder….something to do with being nice?”  
  
“No,” Umi pegged another tool, this time a pair of pliers, at the other ginger with a simple flick of her wrist.  
  
Rin ducked and winced for the incoming ‘PANG’ of metal from the pliers to collide with the wall, but instead they were caught by Eli with one hand.  
  
“Prodigy,” the blonde answered with a smirk.   
  
Honoka and Rin looked dumbfounded at the tallest T-Bird while Umi rolled her eyes.  
  
“Correct, Eli, but I was not asking you,” she turned a page in her book.  
  
Eli ran a hand a through her hair with a smirk, just as Nozomi walked through the door.   
  
“Yo, blondie,” she marched directly up to Eli and stuffed her hands in her pockets.  
  
“A wanna word with ya,” Nozomi looked Eli dead in the eye then jerked her head outside out of the garage.  
  
“Sure,” Eli took out her comb from her jacket pocket and twirled it around her fingers.  
  
“We’ll be right back, kiddies,” Nozomi winked at the three remaining T-Birds. 

“Whaddaya doin’? Whereya goin’?” Rin asked after the older girls.  
  
“Mummy and daddy are gonna have a yarn real quick,” Eli chuckled as she followed Nozomi while fixing her pompadour for the fifth time that day.

* * *

 

The two walked up to the edge of the oval. It was late afternoon so the sun was beginning to set. The new groundskeeper, with her long blue hair tied in a ponytail, was hosing down the grass after it had been freshly cut.  
  
"New kid from the south, apparently," Eli caught Nozomi looking at the girl with the hose.   
  
The older T-Bird shrugged and turned to Eli.  
  
“Look, those hags at Thunder Road, they don’t fool around,” Nozomi leaned against the fence and removed the cigarette from behind her ear to light up.  
  
Eli raised an eyebrow, “What, you want us to punk out?”  
  
Nozomi shook her head and bit down on the cancer stick.  
  
“No, I ain’t sayin’ we punk out, I’m just...just....y’know what I mean,” her voice dissolved into nothing as she lit up the cigarette.   
  
“I do, but then I remembered that you’re The Purple Dragon - best driver in town, badass bitch who takes no one’s shit,” Eli’s vigour in her voice made Nozomi look her in the eye.  
  
“You’re a fuckin’ speed demon, Nozomi. Tsubasa’s gonna shit herself when she sees you driving Muse Lightning.”  
  
Nozomi’s eyes lit up as she exhaled smoked through her nostrils.  
  
“Ya right, Elichi,” the oldest girl smirked and folded her arms.  
  
“In fact, I have a proposition for ya.”  
  
Eli slipped her comb back into her jeans as Nozomi continued.  
  
“Wanna be my second at Thunder Road?”  
  
It was Eli’s turn have her eyes light up.  
  
“Fuck yeah I do,” she grinned.  
  
The two birds laughed and fistbumped and hugged, before immediately pulling away to adjust themselves.

 

* * *

Clutching her books close to her chest, Maki fiddled with the sleeve of her satin pink jacket while she stared out over the oval. It had been too long ago that Kotori and her had a fight. They both knew the best way to settle this was to give each other space, but they would both have to be at Thunder Road when ready. 

With a sigh, Maki rested her head against the top of her textbook and closed her eyes - listening to the soft whistles of the wind and inhaling the smell of freshly cut grass.  
  
_ ‘Looks like that new groundskeeper  _ is  _ good for something,’  _ she thought, slowing her breathing down to relax.   
  
In her state of tranquility, she didn’t hear the stumbling footsteps up the bleachers, nor the soft wheezing from the girl who just climbed up.  
  
“Maki-chan?” Hanayo panted, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.  
  
Maki opened one eye to look at the youngest Pink Lady.  
  
“What’s wrong, Hanayo,” she asked in an uninterested voice.   
  
Immediately, Hanayo gulped and grabbed fistfuls of her poodle skirt.  
  
“Are...you going to Thunder Road?” she asked meekly.   
  
“Kinda have to...but if I had my choice, not a chance,” Maki lifted her head and rested her cheek against her palm.  
  
“Will you?” She asked back at Hanayo - the Pink Ladies did not have an obligation to attend the race, but out of concern for the T-Birds not beating the ever loving shit out of each other and actually focusing on the ridiculous task they had set themselves, Maki, Kotori and Nico agreed to watch from the sidelines and step in if anything went wrong.   
  
“I...I dunno,” Hanayo answered and brought her knees together.  
  
“I kinda wanna talk to Nozomi-chan, but-”  
  
“Hanayo, unless you got wheels and a motor, she won’t even know you’re alive,” Maki butt with a huff.   
  
Hanayo instantly shut her eyes tightly with a shiver, and Maki knew she had somewhat stepped out of line. Maki stood up and took off her red neckerchief, moving closer to the sniffling scared girl.  
  
“That was wrong of me, I’m sorry,” Maki placed a hand on Hanayo’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. She then extended the neckerchief has a peace offering and a tissue.  
  
“Thanks,” Hanayo sniffled and took the neckerchief, dabbing it lightly against her eyes.  
  
“Nozomi’s gonna be the one drivin’, ya know,” Maki looked out at the oval with pursed lips.  
  
“And those A-rise whores don’t play fair.”  
  
Hanayo bit her lip - the thought of Tsubasa smashing into Nozomi caused her to gulp.   
  
“It’s pretty soon, so think on it..I think Nozomi would love you have you there," Maki removed her hand from Hanayo’s shoulder and nodded.  
  
“If you decide to come, we’ll be there for you - all of us. Kotoshit included.”   
  


* * *

 

  
Thunder Road was warm.   
  
Too warm for Eli’s liking.   
  
She sat on the hill looking out over the road where Nozomi would race, and took another drag of her cigarette. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the footsteps approach from behind, and it wasn’t until Kotori sat down next to her that Eli drew her attention to her girlfriend.  
  
“Hey chickadee,” Eli put on a dashing grin, but her face fell when she saw the dull look in Kotori’s eyes and her hunched posture. Her hair, now back to its natural colour, swayed with the light breeze.  
  
“Something wrong, gorgeous?” Eli asked, moving to wrap an arm around Kotori, but the Pink Lady squirmed away. Confused, Eli raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Eli’s choice of words were poor, because Kotori stared at the ground and mumbled something.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Eli leaned closer, but was met with a very rare frown that was etched onto Kotori’s face.  
  
“Do you know what I got on my English paper?”  
  
Before Eli could ask, Kotori continued.  
  
“Sixty two. I got  _ sixty two,  _ and what did you get?”  
  
“U-Uhm,” Eli’s eyes widened in confusion.  
  
“You got a perfect score!” Kotori snapped, her knuckles turning as white as the road below them.  
  
“You go out and fight people that are beneath you, you drink and smoke until some ungodly hour, and you fuck around at school like it’s nothing!” The younger girl’s voice was rising in pitch and tears swelled in her eyes.  
  
“Kotori, what-”  
  
“You treat school and life like it’s a game!” Kotori got to her knees with a shaky voice.  
  
“I study, I  _ try  _ to be a good student, I  _ try  _ so hard to be what everyone expects of me - the principal’s daughter with perfect grades, but all I get is compared to  _ you! _ ”   
  
Kotori kicked out at Eli while standing up and throwing her hands to her side to ball into fists.  
  
“People expect the world from me, and I try to give them what they want b-but…” The Pink Lady’s breath hitched and her head hung as sobs racked her frame.  
  
“It’s not enough...because of  _ you _ …”  
  
Eli felt her blood turn cold and her face go numb. With her mouth slightly ajar, Eli looked up at the girl crying before her. She only just noticed that she wasn’t wearing her pink jacket, and her  chignon bun was missing.   
  
The blonde bit her lip, then stubbed out the cigarette and placed her hands on her knees.  
  
“Kotori,” she started softly, unsure of what the other girl’s reaction was going to be.  
  
“No one expects  _ anything  _ from you, except that you be yourself.”  
  
“That’s easy for  _ you  _ to say, you have everyone wrapped around your stupid greasy fingers,” Kotori spat back, and Eli stood up with a tiny sigh.  
  
“That’s not true, Kotori,” she kept her voice soft and moved her hands to her pockets.  
  
“Babe, this whole thing about trying to live up expectations is just not you - that’s not the Kotori I love. The Kotori I love...” a stupid grin split Eli’s face.  
  
“Well, not only is she the hottest chick in the school, she’s also the coolest, calmest, sweetest and more reliable chick anyone could ever have,” Eli chuckled and took a step forward.  
  
“The girls love you, The T-Birds love you, and lemme tell you that your old lady loves you more than anything in the world. Sure, she might have it out for me, but she hasn’t got it out for you. She just wants you to be happy,” Eli inched forward still, noticing that Kotori had not lifted her head.   
  
Eli rolled up the sleeve of her jacket and showed Kotori her skin.  
  
“Y’know what this scar is from?”   
  
Kotori didn’t even look up, but Eli continued.  
  
“It’s from my first fight ever - at a ballet class when I was five. Some broad called me a freak and a weirdo because of my hair, so I beat the shit out of her.”  
  
Kotori finally looked up, but her tear-stained face was full of fury. Eli smirked and continued talking.  
  
“That’s not the whole picture - my parents never really paid attention to me. They just kinda stuck me in ballet class and school and expected me to do well. I guess beating that dumb broad to a pulp was an eye-opener for them, but I got what I wanted in the end - their attention.”  
  
Amber eyes blinked as Eli rolled back her sleeve.  
  
“I quit ballet at fifteen, couldn’t stand it, but at least I know how to move my body,” she shook her hips stupidly, trying to get a laugh out of Kotori, but all she managed was a tiny quirk of the lip.  
  
“I joined a gang, started puffin’ and boozin’ just for my folk’s attention. Sure, it wasn’t the  _ best  _ kind, but they noticed me for once in my life.”  
  
Eli shrugged and pulled out a packet of gum from her jeans pocket. She offered Kotori a piece, but the girl didn’t take it. Eli unwrapped a stick and stuck it in her mouth, chewing softly.  
  
“I guess I’m jealous of you, Kotori. Your mother loves you to death, but she doesn’t expect you to be like her - she wants you to be you.”    
Eli shut her eyes and grit her teeth.  
  
“I’m sorry that I seem to be the point of your frustration, and I’m sorry people take one look at us and start comparing us. It’s stupid human nature...to be honest, that’s the only thing Mimori-sensei has taught me all year,”  
  
Finally, Kotori giggled, and Eli’s heart soared at the sound. Not even the latest tunes on the jukebox at  _ Blueberry Train  _ compared to this. Eli gently placed a hand on Kotori’s shoulder, unsure if Kotori would let the hand stay there.   
  
“I had to do stuff I didn’t wanna do to get my folks to notice me. Sure, I studied and shit, but they just didn’t care...It was only when I shot up like a head and grew a set of tits that they noticed me, in not the best light I’ll admit,” Eli sheepishly chuckled and looked away.  
  
“But you’re so lucky, darlin’, your mother loves you and wants what’s best for you.”  
  
Kotori sniffled, and then shot herself into Eli’s chest. Sobs continued to rack at her frame, and Eli snaked her arms around the smaller girl protectively, showering her in love and placing kisses all over the top of her head and her forehead.   
  
“I’d love your mum as mine, to be honest,” Eli mumbled against the top of Kotori’s head, then gently tilted Kotori’s cheek up with her finger. She took the utmost care, as if her girlfriend was made of glass.  
  
“She cares about you...so many people care about you,” Eli drew her lips to Kotori’s tenderly.  
  
“Myself included,” Eli whispered once pulling away, and Kotori’s lip quivered again. She seemed to struggle with getting out proper words, but Eli was patient as she guided them both down to the ground.   
  
“...Y…”  
  
Eli raised her eyebrows, and Kotori squeezed her from within the embrace.  
  
“You are so fucking frustrating but I’m hopelessly devoted to you, Eli-chan,” Kotori managed to get out, and Eli chuckled.   
  
The T-Bird repositioned herself so that Kotori sat in her lap with her legs spread out and used her torso as a resting point for her back.   
  
“Same here, my dear little songbird,” Eli kissed Kotori on the cheek gently and wrapped her arms around the Pink Lady.   
  
They stayed like that for some time, until Kotori shivered. Eli noticed the girl was colder than her, so she took off her leather jacket and draped it over Kotori’s shoulders.  
  
“Here, use this,” Eli then wrapped her arms around the leather and placed her chin on Kotori’s shoulder.   
  
Kotori sniffled and leaned against Eli, wanting to melt into the embrace and just never get up.  
  
“Thank you, Eli-chan.” 


End file.
